Ragnarök Chains of Destiny
by hateschepsut
Summary: Er war dafür verantwortlich, das alles wie immer passieren würde. Das die Bestrafung wieder so verlaufen würde wie es Einst beschlossen worden war. Aber hatten sie überhaupt das Recht, Seelen bis in die Unendlichkeit hin zu verurteilen?
1. Prolog einer Saga

_**Ragnaröck**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_HALLO!_

_Herzlich willkommen zu meiner zweiten DBZ – Geschichte. An alle die mich schon kennen ein herzliches Dankeschön, das ihr euch auch für diese Geschichte interessiert. All jene die neu dabei sind heiße ich natürlich auch willkommen._

_Nun, nach langer Überlegung habe ich mich für eine neue Geschichte entschieden und nicht für eine Fortsetzung von ‚Nightmare in the Past'. Weil wie einige von euch richtig erkannt haben, Fortsetzungen sind meist nicht so gut wie das Original._

_Da ich jedoch mein Niveau halten, bzw. toppen will (zugegeben, das dürfte schwer werden) musste was Neues her. Und tada! Hier ist sie also meine neue Geschichte. Ich habe schon einige Ideen und werde versuchen euch nicht zu enttäuschen. Auf keinen Fall lasse ich mich entmutigen und werde wieder hart arbeiten um eine spannende Geschichte aufzubauen. _

_Wie schon bekannt wird am Anfang alles sehr verwirrend sein, aber keine Angst, es wird sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte klären._

_So, vielleicht noch was zur zeitlichen Abfolge. Das erste Kapitel spielt gute 4000 Jahre nach den bekannten DBZ Ereignissen, wohingegen das zweite Kapitel 1000 Jahre früher spielt. Die darauffolgenden wiederum 2000 – 3000 Jahre nach dem Ersten. Ihr seht: kompliziert!_

_Doch keine Angst, hört sich schlimmer an als es ist. Um es in wenige Worte zu fassen. Die eigentliche Geschichte, die mit dem dritten Kapitel beginnt, spielt 6000 – 7000 Jahre nach DBZ. Doch die Gründe für diese immensen Zeitspannen verrate ich noch nicht. Geheim. _

_Also lest euch einfach mal in die Geschichte und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!_

1. Prolog einer Saga

Der alte Mann saß in seinem Stuhl und beobachtete durch ein Fenster den Sonnenuntergang. Wie sich die blutroten Strahlen der Sonne langsam hinter eine Bergkuppe schob und Schatten über die Wälder brachte.

Schatten, die von mal zu mal wo er sie sah, ihm dunkler erschienen als noch am Tag zuvor. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart. Noch waren die Tage hier friedlich. So weit weg von allen großen Städten. Noch.

Der Verfall der Gesellschaft hatte sich noch nicht bis zu ihrem kleinen Tal ausgebreitet und darüber war er froh. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn es erst einmal so weit war? Was würde geschehen, wenn das schleichende Übel sich auch bis zu ihnen ausbreitete?

Was würde dann mit seinen kleinen Schützlingen geschehen? Wenn die steigende Kriminalität und Selbstjustiz auch sie überrennen würde? Und schließlich die Wurzel allen Übels, was würde geschehen, wenn sie sie erreichen würde?

Der Alte schüttelte sein Haupt. So viele Sorgen über die Zukunft. Manchmal wünschte er sich fast sie hätten es nie getan. Was sich in einem Moment als Segen erweißt, wird im Nächsten zu einem Fluch.

Und das war es was sie über die Erde, nein, was sie über das gesamte Universum gebracht hatten. Hätten sie ihm gehorcht und auf ihn vertraut, so wie es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre, sie hätten dem Universum unvorstellbares Leid erspart. Aber sie hatten es nicht getan.

Und was war dann geschehen? Zerstörung und Ausrottung von Rassen, vernichtete Planeten, ein bestialischer Krieg, der schon seit tausend Jahren wütete und schließlich die Frage, ob es irgendwann enden würde. Eine Frage, auf die es keine Antwort zu geben schien. Und doch musste sie gestellt werden, denn sie war die Zukunft, die im Begriff war zu kommen.

„Großvater!" Der Alte zuckte zusammen, als die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen wurde und an die Innenseite der Wand krachte. Ein kleiner Junge kam in das Zimmer gestürmt und warf sich dem Alten an den Hals.

„Großvater! Die Anderen sind gemein! Sie sagen, das wir anders sind und lassen uns deshalb nicht mitspielen!" Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und klammerte sich noch fester an den Alten, der ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Nana, so schlimm wird es doch diesmal nicht gewesen sein, oder?" Er hielt den Jungen von sich weg und betrachtete das verweinte Gesicht. „Doch!" Protestierte der Junge und wischte sich mit den Händen über die tränenden Augen.

„Habt ihr sie den wieder geärgert?" „Nein." Der Alte sah auf und zu dem anderen Jungen, der noch in der Tür stand und geantwortet hatte. „Wir haben gar nichts gemacht!" Er verzog das Gesicht und blickte beleidigt bei Seite. Seine Arme stur vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

Der Alte seufzte. „Was ist den überhaupt passiert?" „Wir haben nur gespielt und dann ... und dann ... ." „Sie sind einfach gekommen und haben mit Steinen nach uns geworfen und gesagt das wir verschwinden sollen, weil wir nicht normal sind!" Beendete der Junge an der Tür den Satz seines Freundes.

Der alte Mann atmete tief ein. Dann setzte er den weinenden Jungen vor sich auf den Teppich und rief den anderen zu sich. „Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu ihr Beiden. Es ist normal, dass sie so reagieren. Das ist aber nicht weil sie euch nicht mögen, sondern weil sie viele Dinge einfach nicht verstehen."

„Das ist nicht war!" Schmollte der sture Junge. „Sie haben gesagt, das sie uns hassen und das wir Monster sind!" „Genau!" Wurde er bekräftigt. Der Alte schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und sah sie vor sich, ähnliche Situationen vor Jahren, mit fast den selben Kindern. Und Jahre davor und Jahre davor. Immer wieder die selben Kinder.

Hatten ihre Seelen denn nicht schon genug gebüßt für das Verbrechen, das sie begangen hatten? Mussten sie immer und immer wieder geboren werden, nur um jedes Mal erneut ein Leben voller Abweisung, Entbehrung und Schmerz zu erleben? Nur um dann eines grausamen Todes zu sterben, Wiedergeboren zu werden und den selben Höllenzyklus wieder zu durchleben? Er öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Arott, Egeta, ich werde euch jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen. Eine wahre Geschichte, die sich vor langer langer Zeit auf diesem Planeten zugetragen hat. Es ist eine Geschichte von Helden, von Schlachten und Kämpfen. Eine Geschichte, von zwei unvergleichbaren Kriegern, die Großes geleistet haben, deren Namen heute jedoch Niemand mehr kennt."

„Sag, ist es eine spannende Geschichte?" Fragte Arott und wischte sich die Tränen ganz aus den Augen. Der Alte lächelte. „Ja, sie ist spannend, aber vor allem ist sie traurig. Also, wie ich schon sagte, es ist eine wahre Geschichte, die hier auf diesem Planeten spielte.

Sie handelt von zwei Kriegern, die lange auf der Erde lebten, sie ihr zu Hause nannten, aber trotzdem keine Bewohner von ihr waren. Ganz recht. Sie waren Außerirdische und zur damaligen Zeit war das noch etwas Fremdes, etwas Unmögliches. Nicht so wie heute, wo die Völker bunt gemischt miteinander leben.

Nein, es war etwas Fremdes. Sie waren Fremd und ihre Namen waren Kakarott und Vegeta, sie gehörten zu dem stolzen Volk der Saiyajins, den mächtigsten Kriegern im gesamten Universum. Und gleichzeitig waren sie die Letzten ihrer Rasse, denn ihr Heimatplanet wurde von einem fürchterlichen Monster vernichtet.

Und so lebten sie hier auf der Erde, fanden Freunde, mit denen sie ihre Geheimnisse teilen konnten und denen sie vertrauten. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen waren sie keine Menschen, auch wenn sie so aussahen, sondern Saiyajins.

Und obwohl fremd auf diesem Planeten kämpften sie doch für ihn. Am Anfang in Tounieren um das Böse in Schach zu halten, aber mit der Zeit wurde ihre Macht immer Größer. Sie wurde so Groß, dass sie ausgereicht hätte diesen Planeten, ja das ganze Sonnensystem zu zerstören und so fochten sie ihre Kämpfe auf anderen Planeten aus.

Hätten sie gewollt, dann wäre es ihnen ein Leichtes gewesen das ganze Universum zu erobern, so wie der Tyrann und Weltenzerstörer Freezer. Freezer war einer ihrer härtesten Gegner, denn obwohl sie sich zu Anfangs nicht leiden konnten, mussten sie zusammen kämpfen um ihn zu vernichten. Und mit diesem Sieg wurden ihre Namen im gesamten Universum bekannt. Andere kamen um sie herauszufordern.

Das Monster Cell wurde nie von Mister Satan besiegt sondern von Kakarotts Sohn und der Dämon Boo, der als treuer Begleiter von Mister Satan gilt, war nicht immer so freundlich. Er hatte die Menschen vernichtet, hatte die Erde zerstört. Und nur dank Kakarott und Vegeta, die diesen Kampf auf einem weit entfernten Planeten für uns Menschen kämpften, wurde er besiegt."

„Aber Großvater, Boo war doch immer ganz lieb!" Warf Arott ein. „Ja, weil sich die Menschen nicht mehr an den bösen Boo erinnern, dank der Dragonballs. Ja ja, schaut mich nicht so fragend an. Die Dragonballs waren nicht immer nur Steinkugel, die hinter einer Scheibe in einem Museum stehen und von allen bewundert werden.

Früher, da hatten sie noch ihre wahre Gestalt. Sie waren orange wie die untergehende Sonne und in ihrem Inneren, da schimmerten die sieben Sterne. Und wenn man alle beisammen hatte, da erschien der göttliche Drache Shenlong um einem seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Ja, damals war es ein Zeitalter voller Wunder und Kraft. Aber trotz all dieser Siege, die sie für uns errungen hatten, kannten nur ihre engsten Vertrauten die Wahrheit. Mister Satan war einer davon und so war es unseren Helden nur recht, wenn alle Siege ihm zugeschrieben wurden.

Hätten die Menschen gewusst, wer sie in Wahrheit gewesen währen und vor allem über welche Kraft sie verfügten, hätte man sich vor ihnen gefürchtet, sie ängstlich betrachtet und keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen.

Doch so konnten sie unerkannt weiter unter uns leben und uns beschützen. Unter uns, aber niemals wirklich welche von uns. Und obwohl sie wussten, wie man auf sie reagieren würde, kämpften sie weiter für die Menschen und jene bekamen nichts von ihren wahren Rettern mit." Der Alte lehnte sich zurück, und seine Augen schweiften zum Fenster.

„Und doch, als ihre Lebensspanne um war starben sie, wie alle andern. Aber damit hört ihre Geschichte nicht auf. Nein im Gegenteil, sie fing erst an." Er schloss die Augen, als würde er sich an Dinge erinnern, die für ihn äußerst schmerzvoll waren. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und drehte sich zu den beiden Kindern um.

„Was ich euch damit zeigen will ist folgendes. Egal was die anderen sagen oder meinen, solange ihr fest an euch glaubt, können sie tun und lassen was sie wollen. Es gibt nun mal Menschen, die anders sind als andere und auch Dinge tun können, als andere, aber deshalb sind sie noch lange keine Monster." Er nahm jeden der Beiden in den Arm.

„Und jetzt geht wieder Raus spielen und lasst einem alten Mann seine Ruhe." „Erzählst du uns später auch wie es mit ihnen weiter ging?" Wollte Arott wissen. „Ja, aber nicht heut, ein andermal. Und jetzt ab!" Arott befreite sich mit einem Lachen aus der Umarmung und rannte aus der Tür. Egeta folgte ihm, blieb aber in der Tür noch einmal stehen und sah zu dem Alten zurück.

„Und sie waren wirklich so stark?" Der Alte nickte. „Stärker noch." Egeta überlegte. „Kann ich auch so stark werden?" Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass glaub ich nicht. Du bist ein Mensch und kein Saiyajin. Warum willst du überhaupt so stark werden?"

„Dann würden die Anderen nicht mehr über mich lachen!" Damit drehte sich Egeta um und lief Arott hinterher. Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und machte die Tür zu. Als sein Augen noch mal auf die Beiden rennenden Kinder viel musste er schmunzeln.

Nein, ihre Charakterzüge waren nicht zu übersehen. Und trotzdem wünschte er sich aus tiefstem Herzen, das diesmal ihr Seelen glücklich werden würden. Auch wenn er als ihr Hüter nicht das Recht hatte so zu denken.

Er war dafür verantwortlich, das alles wie immer passieren würde. Das die Bestrafung wieder so verlaufen würde wie es Einst beschlossen worden war. Aber hatten sie überhaupt das Recht, Seelen bis in die Unendlichkeit hin zu verurteilen? Gerade bei diesen Beiden? Die Jahrhunderte lang das Licht dieser Galaxis waren?

Hatten sie wirklich das Recht, ihr Seelen bis in die Ewigkeit hinein leiden zu lassen? Wann war ein Urteil gerecht und wann ein Verbrechen gesühnt? Wann überschritt man den schmalen Grad zwischen Strafe und Qual? Ab wann verdammte man Unschuldige?

Diese Kinder, ihre Nachkommen hatten nichts mit dem Verbrechen der beiden zu tun. Sie waren eigenständige, lebende Wesen und doch war in ihnen ihr Bewusstsein versiegelt und somit ihr Schicksal vorherbestimmt.

Sie würden leben, ein Leben voller Trauer und Leid, bis sie selbst Kinder zeugen würden. Zwei Knaben, an die das Bewusstsein weiter gereicht wurde, denn es musste immer versiegelt bleiben und in jenem Augenblick würden sie sterben, einen grausamen, qualvollen Tod und der Kreis würde sich schließen um aufs neue zu beginnen. Seit tausend Jahren schon, doch niemals endend. Das war ihre Strafe.

Und er war verantwortlich, das es auch weiterhin so bleiben würde. Der alte Mann schloss die Augen und sah die vielen Leben, die schon auf diese weise geendet hatten und immer war er dabei gewesen.

Nein, er wollte es nicht mehr. Ihr Verbrechen wog schwer, doch kein Verbrechen rechtfertigt die Verdammung unschuldiger Generationen, die noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Niemals.

Und doch, so sehr es sich sein Herz auch wünschte, er wusste, das er nichts machen konnte als weiter zu zusehen und zu hoffen, das sie irgendwann wieder erwachen würden. Denn eines, das wusste er. Solch eine macht lässt sich nicht auf Ewig einsperren und kontrollieren. Irgendwann würden sie sich befreien und bis es soweit war, musste er hoffen.

Seine Augen fielen noch einmal auf die davon rennenden Kinder. „Ich wünsche mir von Herzen, dass sie diesmal glücklich werden. Ja, von Herzen wünsche ich mir es!" Der Alte drehte sich um und schloss die Tür. Dann setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sah zu den roten Wolken, die von der untergehenden Sonne angestrahlt wurden.

Ihre Farbe erinnerte ihn an Blut. An dunkles Blut, das auf Ewig auch an seinen Händen kleben würde.

_So, das war also das erste Kapitel._

_Aber keine Angst, die Hauptfiguren sind und bleiben Vegeta und Son Goku, auch wenn sie in diesem Kapitel noch keine große Rolle spielen, im nächsten sind sie mit von der Reise._

_Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euren Erwartungen entsprochen und vor allem Lust auf mehr gemacht. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf jedes eurer Kommentare, also schreibt mir mal schön!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	2. Tausend Jahre zuvor

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

So, hier haben wir das zweite Kapitel, in dem unsere Helden ihren ersten großen Auftritt in meiner Geschichte haben.

_Gleichzeitig wird aber auch schon geklärt, warum sie verurteilt wurden und von wem, doch das eigentliche Verbrechen wird noch nicht erwähnt, ebenso der Gegenspieler, da lass ich euch noch etwas zappeln._

_Und wie der Name schon sagt, spielt dieses Kapitel 1000 Jahre vor dem ersten und 3000 Jahre nach den bekannten DBZ Ereignissen._

_Seht ihr, hab doch gesagt es ist ganz einfach zu verstehen. _

2. Tausend Jahre zuvor

Vegeta rannte durch die Wälder, Äste und Zweige peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, rissen blutige Striemen in seine Haut. Seine Brust schmerzte und seine Lungen fühlten sich an als wollten sie gleich platzen.

Er musste sich zu jedem weiteren Schritt zwingen und doch wusste er, das ihn kein einziger dieser Schritte retten konnte. Er hatte etwas furchtbares getan, etwas für das es keine Entschuldigung und keine Vergebung gab und er würde die dafür vorgesehene Strafe empfangen.

Und doch, irgendwo in seinem inneren hoffte er, das es eine winzige, eine unendlich kleine Chance dafür gab, das er entkommen konnte. Doch wirklich daran glauben, nein das schaffte er nicht mehr.

Es war ein Gefühl gewesen, die Intuition, die sie durch so viele Kämpfe begleitet hatten, die Kakarott und ihm gesagt hatten, das sie das richtige taten, obwohl sie dafür nun von jedem Wesen des Diesseits und des Jenseits erbarmungslos verfolgt wurden.

Viel zu lange schon hatten sie seinem Tun zugesehen, sich daran sogar beteiligt, weil er gleichsetzbar mit dem Universum war. Und doch, so sehr alles auch seine Richtigkeit zu haben schien, hatten in Vegeta immer nagende Zweifel geherrscht, ob es das auch wirklich war.

Er wusste nicht was mit Kakarott passiert war, kurz nach ihrer verzweifelten Flucht hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren und Vegeta hoffte ganz einfach, das es seinem Freund noch gut ging.

Vegeta strauchelte, fing mit Mühe und Not sein Gleichgewicht wieder, machte einige weitere schwankende Schritte und stürzte schließlich über eine Wurzel. Schwer atmend stemmte er sich wieder auf die Knie hoch und verharrte einige Augenblicke.

Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie einfach es doch wäre hier liegen zu leiben, bis sie ihn finden würden. Denn finden, das würden sie ihn sowieso. Ihnen war noch nie jemand entkommen. Noch nie.

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte solche Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein. Sie waren ein Beweis, ein Beweis dafür das das Bewusstsein des Saiyajins in ihm schon begann zu verblassen.

Diesen Teil ihrer Selbst hatte er sich schon geholt. Ihre Seele, der Teil, der die gigantischen Kräfte des Saiyajins in sich enthielt. Und er würde auch noch die anderen beiden Teile seiner Selbst verlieren, wenn er nicht schnellsten aufstand und weiter rannte.

Vegeta kam wieder auf die Beine, aber kaum das er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, hörte er hinter sich Zweige knacken. Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit sich umzusehen, wenn er sie schon hören konnte, dann hatten sie ihn sowieso bald eingeholt und das letzte Bisschen was noch von dem Saiyajin in ihm war drängte darauf sich ihnen zu stellen, um in einem glorreichen Kampf unter zu gehen.

Doch auf solcherlei einschmeichelnde Gedanken hatte Vegeta schon lange nicht mehr gehört, darüber war er hinaus und sein ganzer Verstand schrie ihm zu, das er sich irgendwo verstecken sollte. Aber auch das kam für den Prinzen nicht in Frage und so rannte er einfach weiter in der Hoffnung seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, vor den es kein Entkommen gab.

Er brach durch ein weiteres Dickicht und fand sich plötzlich auf einer freien, großen Lichtung wieder. Einen gemurmelten Fluch auf den Lippen spurtete er los, holte das Letzte aus seinen berstenden Lungen heraus. Doch als er die Hälfte der Lichtung überquert hatte traf ihn etwas mit schrecklicher Wucht in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn zu Boden.

Schneller als er es sich selbst zugetraut hätte war er wieder auf den Beinen und wand sich seinem Gegner zu, der verschwunden war. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Vegeta zu beruhigen, sein laut pochendes Herz in den Griff zu kriegen, um etwas zu hören, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Die gewohnte Ruhe des Saiyajins wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen und er spürte das Fehlen dieses Teils seiner Seele immer mehr. Jetzt, da er sich auf einen Gegner einstellen musste am meisten.

Vegeta fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm aller seiner Sinne beraubt, das was ihm die verbliebenen Sinne, die Sinne eines Menschen sagten, reichte gerade mal aus, um zu wissen das sich auf der Lichtung kein Gegner befand.

Und nicht mal das konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, den die Dunkelheit verschluckte die Hälfte der Fläche. Ein Geräusch zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn herum fahren und fast im selben Moment traf ihn wieder etwas in den Rücken.

Vegeta wirbelte herum und versuchte etwas, irgendetwas zu sehen. Nichts. Nur das leise Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern und war da nicht noch ein anderes, leiseres Rascheln, das aus der anderen Richtung kam?

Er drehte sich dem Geräusch zu. Ein Huschen in den Schatten, mehr ein Schemen als eine feste Gestalt. Erst aus der einen, wieder wirbelte Vegeta herum, dann wieder aus der anderen Richtung.

Und jedes mal wenn Vegeta glaubte die Ursache des Geräusch zu orten war es wieder an einer anderen Stelle. Er merkte wie Panik in ihm nach oben kroch, gleich einer kalten Hand die sich unbarmherzig um sein Herz spannte und zudrückte. Eine weitere Empfindung, die ihm völlig fremd war.

Ein weiteres Geräusch ließ ihn herum fahren und diesmal traf ihn die Wucht des Angriffes auf der Brust und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Als er aufschlug spürte er wie sich sein rechtes Schultergelenk aus der Pfanne drehte.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf den Lippen blieb er liegen und drückte seine Stirn gegen die feuchte Erde. Das gab es nicht, das durfte nicht war sein, war er denn so von dieser verfluchten Seele abhängig, das er selbst so einen simplen Angriff nicht unbeschadet überstehen konnte? Waren seine mentalen Kräfte so klein ohne den Saiyajin in sich?

Das Patschen von Hufen auf nassem Gras ließ ihn aufblicken und das was er sah überraschte ihn nicht. Zwei gelbe Augen blickten ausdruckslos aus zwei Metern Höhe auf ihn herab. Ein Wächter.

Er hatte diese Geschöpfe, die Wächter des Rates, schon früher nie gemocht. Tote, fast roboterhafte Kreaturen, bar jeden erdenklichen Gefühles, nur dazu erschaffen seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen und dem Rat zu dienen.

Zugegeben, sie taten gute Arbeit, hatten ihm selbst schon oft geholfen, als sie noch auf der selben Seite gestanden hatten, doch jetzt wüsste Vegeta tausend Gegner denen er lieber gegenüberstehen würde als diesen Kreaturen.

Der Wächter schnaubte. Vegeta fühlte seinen heißen Atem über seinen Körper streichen und das Gefühl der Panik wurde so greifbar, das Vegetas ganzer Körper anfing zu zittern, als sich der Wächter zu ihm beugte und seine Klauen um seinen Hals legte.

Er würde ihn nicht töten. Ganz abgesehen davon, das Vegeta schon seit mindestens dreitausend Jahren tot war. Nein, er würde ihn zurück bringen, zurück zu _ihm _damit er sein Urteil über ihn und Kakarott fällen konnte. Ein Urteil, das weitaus schlimmer war als das Auslöschen seiner Existenz.

Und noch während dieser düstere, alles vernichtende Gedanke durch seinen Geist schwebte verlor Vegeta das Bewusstsein, mit der Gewissheit, das ihm das schlimmste überhaupt bevorstand.

Ihm war kalt, furchtbar kalt und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob diese irreparable Alptraumwelt durch die sein Geist in der Schwerelosigkeit des Aufwachens schwebte nicht besser war als das was ihn in der Realität erwartete.

Allein zum Trotz gegen solche Gedanken öffnete Vegeta die Augen und fand sich in einem großen, runden Raum wieder. Die Wände und der Boden waren aus bräunlichen Steinen erbaut, die sich fugenlos aneinander reihten.

Säulen, die in einem großen Kreis in der Mitte des Raumes standen unterteilten ihn in einen äußeren und in einen inneren Ring, in dessen Mitte sich Vegeta fand, umgeben von einem weiteren Ring, der aus einem in den Boden eingelassenen Wasserbassin bestand. Flackernde Schatten wurden von vielen Fackeln an die Wände geworfen und verliehen allem einen düsteren, bedrohlichen Anschein.

Vegeta stemmte sich auf die Knie hoch und blickte zur Seite. Neben ihm lag Kakarott, ebenfalls bewusstlos. Vegeta schloss die Augen. Auch er war ihnen also nicht entkommen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Nein, wie hätte er auch entkommen können?

Wären sie im Besitz all ihrer Macht gewesen, dann hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance gehabt. Doch selbst dann, selbst mit ihrer über die Jahrtausende fast endlos angewachsenen Macht wären die Chancen vor ihm zu fliehen lachhaft gewesen.

Er war das Zentrum, der Mittelpunkt von allem. Wie konnte man vor jemandem fliehen, der alles sah, wusste und hörte? Der schon immer über die Geschicke des Universums, nein der gesamten Universen gewacht hatte?

Vegeta fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte die aufkommende Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann waren sie Narren gewesen zu glauben, das sie es schaffen konnten.

Kakarott regte sich neben ihm und als er erwachte konnte Vegeta dieselben Gedanken auch in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Es war Ironie, wenn man bedachte, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und was nun aus ihnen geworden war.

Nach ihrem ganz natürlichen Tod, waren sie zu Enma gelangt und hatten, wie schon bei ihren früheren Besuchen in dessen Reich, ihre Körper behalten dürfen und waren zu den Kaios gekommen.

Es folgten Jahre des Trainings, bis ihnen der Kaioshin des Nordens eine Einladung überbrachte. Eine Einladung, die ihnen erlaubte dem Rat beizuwohnen. Dem Rat, der über alles wachte.

Es war eine Ehre gewesen. Eine Ehre die nur alle Jahrmillionen verliehen wurde und es war ein erhabenes Gefühl gewesen den Geschöpfen anzugehören, die über die Schicksale so vieler zu wachen hatten – am Anfang.

Vegeta und Son Goku war schnell klar geworden, dass es vielleicht eine Ehre sein mochte diesem Rat beizuwohnen, aber das es nicht das war, was sie sich erhofft hatten. Und schon gar nicht für die Ewigkeit.

Nicht nur, das sie miterleben mussten, wie alle Seelen die sie kannten glücklich im Paradies lebten, um irgendwann wiedergeboren zu werden, nur um ein normales Leben zu leben, zu sterben und wieder im Paradies zu landen.

Nein, er hatte auch Zweifel, ob es irgendjemandem gestattet war, in das Geschehen an sich einzugreifen, so wie es der Rat und sie im Auftrag des Rates getan hatten.

Doch wenn Vegeta ehrlich war, war ihm dieser Punkt eigentlich ziemlich egal. Das was ihn gestört hatte, war mit anzusehen, wie Bulma und später auch Trunks wiedergeboren wurden, ein neues Leben führten, sich verliebten und wieder vergingen. Teilweise in anderer Gestalt, aber auf dem Grund ihrer Seele immer noch die Menschen, die er geliebt hatte.

Während er und Kakarott immer die blieben die sie waren. Die letzten zwei reinrassigen Saiyajins in vollem Bewusstsein, mit all ihrer Kraft. Es war ein hoher Preis, den alle Mitglieder des Rates zahlen mussten. Doch sie taten es gerne, aufgrund der Ehre die mit diesem Opfer verbunden war.

Vegeta hatte es nie gerne getan. In seinem Leben hatte er zu oft nach Macht und Ehre gestrebt, um dessen Geschmack nicht irgendwann überdrüssig geworden zu sein. Doch wer einmal in des Rates Mitte stand, der verließ ihn nicht wieder.

Und so war das, was sie getan hatten, mehr als einfach nur ein Verbrechen gewesen. Es war eine so schwere Sünde, das man sie mit nichts vergeben konnte. Vegeta wusste, was die Strafe dafür war. Sie war zwar noch nie verhängt worden, aber jeder der in den Kreis des Rates eintrat wusste um sie.

Und doch, hätte Vegeta die Wahl, er würde wieder so handeln. Kakarott auch das wusste er, denn über die Jahrtausende hatten sie sich so aneinander gewöhnt, das keine Worte, ja noch nicht einmal mehr Blickkontakt nötig war, damit der eine wusste was der andere wollte.

„Vegeta?" Son Goku sah seinen Freund müde an und auch um seine Lippen spielte das traurige Lächeln, das in Vegetas Gesicht vorherrschte. „Dich haben sie also auch gekriegt." Vegeta nickte und wartete bis sich Kakarott aufgesetzt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er und Son Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab das Gefühl, das mein Kopf gleich platzt." Vegeta nickte, das selbe Gefühl hatte auch er und es bereitete ihm Unbehagen.

Nachdenklich schaute er in sein Spiegelbild in dem Wasserring, der sie umgab. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, nicht ein Stück in all diesen Jahrtausenden. Allerhöchstens das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet um das was er schon gesehen und erlebt hatte.

„Sie werden uns richten, nicht war?" Vegeta sah auf seinen Freund, der ebenfalls in das Wasser blickte. „Was dachtest du denn? Das sie es willkommen heißen, wenn wir uns ihnen in den Weg stellen und uns dann mit freundlichen Wünschen hinaus geleiten?" Vegeta lachte kurz.

„Nein Kakarott, diesmal werden wir den Kampf verlieren. Gegen diesen Gegner gibt es keinen Sieg." Son Goku schwieg und beide starrten weiter ins Wasser, ihren dunklen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Haben wir etwas falsches getan Vegeta?" Eine Pause entstand und als Vegeta antwortete spürte Son Goku, das die Stimme seines Freundes zitterte. „Er sagte, das wir sie vernichten sollen, weil auf ihr eine ungeheure Gefahr heranwachsen würde. Eine Gefahr, die das Universum vernichtet. Doch als ich sie sah, wusste ich, das es falsch wäre sie zu vernichten. Egal was geschah, oder geschehen mag, nicht einmal er hat das recht so in den Lauf der Dinge einzugreifen."

Son Goku nickte. Er hatte das gleiche Gefühl gehabt. Das Gefühl, nein die Gewissheit etwas unsagbar falsches zu tun und so hatten sie sich geweigert.

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung Kakarott, selbst wann das nun heißt, das sie uns verdammen. Seit unserem Kampf gegen Dip-Perperon, weiß ich, das es dem Universum selbst überlassen werden muss was geschieht."

„Ich weiß und ich würde es auch wieder tun, wenn ich vor die Wahl gestellt werden würde, doch trotzdem, was ist wenn er recht hat?" Vegeta schwieg und sagte dann mit bitterer Stimme: „Wen er recht hat, muss es auch dafür einen Grund geben." „Selbst wenn das heißt, das Tausende sterben?" Son Goku sah zu seinem Freund, der das Gesicht abgewandt hatte als er antwortete. „Selbst dann."

Bitteres Schweigen breitet sich in dem Raum aus und nur das leise Knistern der Fackeln war zu hören als beide über die düsteren Worte nachdachten die durch den Raum gehallt waren.

Das leise Scharren von Stein auf Stein riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und beide erhoben sich als in der Mauer eine gewaltiges Steinportal aufschwang. Erst wallte Nebel in dicken Schwaden herein, dann vernahmen beide das bedrohliche Klappern von schweren Hufen auf Stein und zwei lange Reihen Wächter betraten den Saal, umrundeten den Kreis der Säulen vollständig und füllten die Lücken dazwischen aus.

Vegeta betrachtete sie düster und nicht zum ersten mal hatte er den Eindruck bodenloser Schwärze gegenüber zu stehen als er sie sah. Große, schwarze Gestalten, über zwei Meter. Ihre Körper wirkten menschlich, bis auf die Beine, die an die starken Hinterläufe eines Hirsches erinnerten, ebenso behaart waren und in zwei Hufen endeten.

Das lange, schmale ausdruckslose Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Bulle aus denen zwei gelbe Augen kalt funkelten. Lange, gedrechselte Hörner die aus ihrem Kopf hervor ragten und sie nochmals größer erscheinen ließen, als sie so schon waren.

Und schließlich der lange dünne Schwanz mit der Quaste. All dies in einer Farbe so schwarz, das sie in den Augen weh tat. Diese Gestalten, die Wächter des Rates, wirkten schon durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit und verbreitete ein Gefühl von Angst.

Die mächtigen Schwerter, von denen jeder eines auf dem Rücken trug und von denen Vegeta wusste, das sie sie schwingen konnten, wie andere einen dürren Ast unterstrichen ihr Erscheinungsbild noch.

Doch dann wurde Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geschöpfe gelenkt, die nun den Raum betraten, angeführt von den Kaijoshins der vier Himmelsrichtungen. Der gesamte rat war gekommen, aber der Eine, jener der alles wusste, fehlte. Vegeta versuchte in dem Gesicht des Kaioshins zu lesen den sie kannten, doch er wich seinem Blick auf und starrte auf den Boden.

Vor dem Wasserbassin blieben die Mitglieder stehen und verteilten sich um es herum, so wie es schon sie Wächter getan hatten. Vegeta und Son Goku fanden sich von alten, ernsten Gesichter umgeben, die voller Verachtung und Hass auf sie blickten.

Einer der Mitglieder, der Bewahrer des Wissens blickte nochmals in die Runde und begann dann mit einer Stimme zu sprechen, die jedwede Emotion vermissen ließ, so als hätte er Angst etwas zu zeigen, das ihn vielleicht zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

„Ihr, Sünder, Verdammte, Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, ihr wisst um euer Vergehen und um die Strafe die euch erwartet. Euer Auftrag, diesen Planeten zu vernichten, diesen Pfuhl des Bösen, ihr habt ich nicht erfüllt. Schlimmer, ihr habt euch uns in den Weg gestellt und nun ist es zu spät. Das Chaos ist ausgebrochen und breite sich aus, vernichtet bereits die ersten Planeten und Völker. Selbst ihn ... ." Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah sich um, so als würde er sich vor etwas fürchten und fuhr dann fort.

„Dank euch werden die Universen in einer Flut aus Chaos, Tod und Krieg ertrinken. Ihr habt sie dazu verdammt. Ihr allein und dafür sollt ihr gerichtet werden. Hier und jetzt, von diesem Rat." Er trat zurück und einer der Mitglieder nahm eine Pergamentrolle zur Hand, rollte sie aus und lass daraus vor.

„Kakarott und Vegeta, Angehörige des Volkes der Saiyajins vom Planten Erde in der nördlichen Galaxie. Im Leben wie im Tod durch große Taten ausgezeichnet und Träger des Lichtes. Mitglieder des Rates der Mitte. Ihr werdet beschuldigt gegen das Versprechen des Universums verstoßen zu haben und absichtlich Leid eben jenem zugefügt zu haben. In anbetracht der Schwere eures Vergehens ist eine normale Strafe nicht möglich. In Übereinstimmung mit den ehrwürdigen Spinnerinnen der Adamasberge hat der Rat beschlossen über euch die höchste aller Strafen zu verhängen. Die Vernichtung und Verbannung der Einheit."

Damit rollte der Alte das Pergament wieder zusammen und trat in den Kreis der Ratsmitglieder zurück. Wieder trat der Bewahrer des Wissens nach vorne und musterte beide mit undeutbarem Blick.

„Das Urteil der ehrwürdigen Spinnerinnen ist unfehlbar und zum Beweis ihrer Übereinstimmung mit unserem Urteil gaben sie dem rat dies." Er machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und auf der offenen Fläche erschien ein rötlicher Kristall. „Dies ist ein Adamaskristall. Er wurde erschaffen um Seelen darin zu versiegeln." Sein Blick glitt wieder zu den beiden Saiyajins.

„Kakarott und Vegeta, eure Strafe hat bereits begonnen. Bevor ihr fliehen konntet nahm er euch bereits den Teil eurer selbst, der euch die Kraft des Saiyajins gestattete und sperrte ihn in diesen blutroten Adamaskristall.

Des weiteren wird euer Bewusstsein, euer Geist von euren Körpern getrennt und in euren lebenden Nachkommen versiegelt, auf das auch ihr Schicksal von nun an unabänderlich ist und sie wie ihr kein Leid verbreiten, aber jenes das ihr über das Universum gebracht habt erfahren werden. Eure Körper werden hier in diesem Raum versiegelt, auf das niemals wieder irgendeine Seele in diese Körper geboren wird.

Die Vernichtung und Verbannung der Einheit. Körper, Geist und Seele werden auf ewig getrennt und versiegelt. Ihr werdet niemals sterben, niemals Widergebohren werden, nur euer Geist, eurer Bewusstsein, wird auf ewig zu dem Leid verdammt, das ihr anderen zugefügt habt. Gibt es hierzu noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Ja." Aller Augen richtete sich auf Vegeta. „Ihr könnt uns jetzt einsperren oder vernichten, doch es bleibt dabei, was ihr tut, ist Falsch. Was ihr alle tut ist Falsch. Keiner von euch hat das Recht die Geschicke des Universums nach seinem Gutdünken zu verändern auch er nicht. Selbst wenn ihr glaubt Leid zu verhindern. Das Universum hat seine Gründe, für alles was geschieht. Merk dir meine Worte gut und sage ihm: Es gibt nichts, was sich ewig manipulieren lässt!"

„Verruchter!" „Ungläubiger!" „Verfluchter!" „Sünder!" „Verdammter!" „Lasst sie nicht länger ihre dunklen Pläne verwirklichen!" „Vollstreckt das Urteil!" „Vollstreckt es!"

Vegeta ignorierte die Worte die auf ihn einprasselten und blickte weiter starr in die Augen des Bewahrers. Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Dieses Ratsmitglied hatte Todesangst. Aber nicht vor ihnen, sondern vor etwas anderem. Die Frage war nur, vor dem Unheil oder vor ihm. Oder bestand zwischen ihnen überhaupt ein Unterschied?

Und plötzlich begriff Vegeta, das es auch für ihn schon zu spät war, das auch er schon von jenem Übel ergriffen worden war, das sie über das Universum gebracht hatten. Es gab kein Entrinnen, kein Entkommen, nicht vor ihm und jetzt schon gar nicht mehr.

Vegeta sah zu wie der Bewahrer des Wissens zitternd seinen Arm hob und die anderen Ratsmitglieder es ihm gleich taten, ihre Hände nach ihnen ausstreckten, als ob sie sie fassen wollten und doch reglos verharrten. Für einen Moment glaubte er einen weiteren Kreis zwischen dem des Rates und den Säulen zu erblicken. Einen Kreis aus in weiß gekleideten Frauen, die ebenfalls ihre Arme nach ihnen ausstreckten.

Ein monotones Geräusch begann sich in dem Raum auszubreiten, das Vegeta einhüllte und in ihn einzudringen begann, an allem was er war zerrte und versuchte sich zutritt zu seinen Gedanken zu schaffen.

Er umklammerte seine Schultern und sackte auf die Knie. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er verzweifelt versuchte gegen diesen Sog anzukämpfen, der an ihm riss und ihn immer weiter von sich selbst fortzog.

Vegeta kippte ganz um und krümmte sich zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, das es Kakarott genauso erging wie ihm. Schmerzen zerrten an seinen Nerven und an seinem Bewusstsein und der monotone Singsang steigerte sich zu einem kreischende Kreskedo, das Vegeta dachte es würde jeden einzelnen Gedanken in seinem Kopf sprengen.

Und dann ganz plötzlich war es vorbei. Er fühlte sich leicht und für einen Moment glaubte er aus der Höhe auf seinen und Kakarott Körper hinabzublicken, dann verschwanden sie, der Rat, der Raum, einfach alles um ihn herum löste sich in sanftem Nebel auf. Dann war alles verschwunden, selbst er selbst.

Die Mitglieder standen noch immer in einem Rund um das Wasserbassin in dessen Mitte sich die beiden leblosen Körper befanden. Doch schließlich machte sich einer nach dem anderen auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen.

Der alte Mann der die Anklageschrift verlesen hatten und der Bewahrer des Wissens blieben zurück. Selbst die Kaioshins waren schon gegangen. „Du wirst dafür Sorge tragen, das ihre Bestrafung so verläuft, wie sie verlaufen soll. Ändert sich etwas, benachrichtigst du mich." Der alte Mann verbeugte sich und löste sich langsam in Luft auf.

Zurück blieben nur er und die Wächter. „Ihr hattet alles, die höchsten Ehren, die größte Macht und ihr habt alles weggeworfen und wofür? Für einen Planeten der nie der eure war und ein Volk das euch niemals akzeptiert hätte. Ich verstehe es nicht. Trotz all des Wissens, das in meiner Obhut ist, verstehe ich es nicht." Er atmete tief ein.

„Und nun wird niemals wieder irgendjemand eure Namen erfahren. Sie werden ausgelöscht, aus der Geschichte verbannt. Es wird so sein, als hätte es euch niemals gegeben." Sein Gesicht nahm bittere Züge an als er mit den Fingern schnippte. „Und meine Aufgabe ist es persönlich dafür zu sorgen, das dies für immer so bleibt. Ihr ward unser Licht, nun habt ihr die Finsternis über uns gebracht"

Damit wandte auch er dem Raum den Rücken und mit ihm die Wächter. Auf sein Fingerschnippen hin hatte sich das Wasser angefangen nach oben zu schieben. Nun unterspülte es die Körper der beiden Krieger und hob sie an, dabei immer im inneren seines Kreises bleibend.

Gleichzeitig schlängelten sich lange Ketten aus runden Vertiefungen um ihre Körper. Banden sie und sorgten dafür, das ihre immense Kraft niemals wieder erwachen würde. Währenddessen stieg das Wasser höher, umhüllte die Körper vollständig und dann binnen eines Augenblicks wurde es hart und kristallisierte und versiegelte alles in seinem Inneren.

Das steinerne Portal fiel mit einem endgültigen Laut zu und noch während dieser Ton durch die Halle schallte verlöschten die Fackeln. Was blieb war eine drückende Dunkelheit in deren Mitte nur ein einsamer Kristall fahl schimmerte, darauf wartend, das man sein Leuchten sah.

_So, also wie man sieht haben die beiden sich diesmal wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes baden gelegt. Nun, man wird ja wohl mal ein paar Fehler machen dürfen, oder?_

_So, was wird also nun als nächstes geschehen? Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich einige neue Charaktere einführen, die unsere Freunde unterstützen werden, denn so ganz alleine werden wohl selbst sie sich nicht aus dieser recht prekären Lage befreien können._

_Übrigens, ‚Adamas' kommt so weit ich weiß aus dem Griechischen und bedeutet so viel wie ‚unbezwingbar' ‚unzerstörbar'. Kleine Randinfo. _

_Gut, so viel also zu diesem Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wir sehen uns im nächsten wieder._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	3. Märchengestalten

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_So, nach all diesen Rückblicken, fängt in diesem Kapitel also die eigentliche Geschichte an, bzw. wir sind jetzt in der zeit, in der die Geschichte spielt. Wir befinden uns 7000 Jahre nach den bekannten DBZ – Ereignissen und 4000 nach dem vorherigen Kapitel._

_In diesem Teil werde ich einige neue Charaktere einführen, die unsere Helden begleiten werden. Es wird auch ein wenig mehr Licht in das ganze geschehen gebracht._

_Aber mehr will ich jetzt auch schon nicht mehr vorweg nehmen._

3. Märchengestallten

Lunara späte vorsichtig zum die Ecke und gab den hinter ihr stehenden Soldaten ein Zeichen sich zu verteilen. Der Korridor vor ihr war lang und schien sich in der Ferne einfach in Nebel zu verlieren.

Und es war ruhig. Fast zu ruhig nach dem gewaltigen Kampf gegen die Teufel, die diesen Tempel bewacht hatten. Viele von ihnen waren gefallen und nur einige die sich bereiterklärt hatten auf diese fragwürdige Mission mitzukommen hatten überlebt.

Sie sah auf die vielleicht noch zehn Krieger die hinter ihr Stellung bezogen hatten. Nein, wenn sich innerhalb dieser Mauern noch mehr Teufel aufhielten, dann würden sie es nicht schaffen.

Doch das mussten sie. So viel hing davon ab, ob sie es schaffen würden oder nicht. Ob sie sie hier finden würden und somit eine Chance erhielten diesen Krieg zu beenden. Diesen verfluchten Krieg, der schon seit über 4000 Jahren das Universum heim suchte.

Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken. Sie mussten hier sein. Sie mussten einfach. Seit Generationen wurde ihr Gefängnis nun schon von den Rebellen gesucht und dann, durch einen dummen Zufall waren sie auf den ersten festen Hinweis gestoßen.

Eine Weissagung uralt und von fragwürdiger Quelle, aber der einzige Anhaltspunkt den sie in allen Jahrhunderten gefunden hatten. Die Sagen und Legenden erzählten nur von ihnen bevor sie Verbannt wurden und von dem Verbrechen. Niemals mehr. Und so sehr ihre Gegner auch versucht hatten ihre Namen aus der Geschichte zu löschen, zu groß und gleichzeitig zu schrecklich waren ihre Taten, als das ihnen dies gelingen würde.

„Lunara." Sie sah auf und nickte Liiren zu, der das Nicken erwiderte und gemeinsam schnellten sie mit gezogenen Waffen in den Gang, um hinter den nächsten Säulen auf beiden Seiten Schutz zu suchen.

Die anderen Rebellen rückten nach und so ging es weiter den langen Korridor entlang, immer auf der Hut vor angreifenden Teufeln oder gar vor Wächtern. Es wunderte sie sowieso, das sie noch keinen Begegnet war, in anbetracht der Tatsache was dieser Tempel wohl in sich barg.

Vorsichtig späte sie um eine weitere Säule, aber keine Gegner waren zu sehen und vorsichtig schlich sie weiter einem Ziel entgegen, das fragwürdig war. Denn wenn sie sie fanden, wer sagte ihnen dann, das sie wirklich jene waren, von denen die Legenden erzählten? Wer sagte ihnen, das sie nicht die Monster waren, die voll geiziger Gier diese Übel über das Universum gebracht hatten?

Lunara schüttelte die Zweifel ab. Was würde aus ihrer Mission werden, wenn selbst sie, die aus einem Volk stammte, das auf den legenden der Saiyajins seine Zivilisation gegründet hatte anfing an ihnen zu zweifeln?

Es gab schon genug die der Meinung waren, das es besser wäre sie nicht zu suchen. Viele bezweifelten sogar ihre Existenz überhaupt. Legenden und Sagen, alles Märchen die in den Wirren des Krieges erschaffen wurden, weil sie sich Retter erhofften. Retter mit solch einer Macht, wie sie diese beiden angeblich besitzen sollten.

Liiren winkte ihr zu aufzuschließen und mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm. „Was ist?" Statt zu antworten zeigte er weiter den Korridor entlang, dessen ende immer noch nicht in Sicht war.

Erst als Lunara genauer hin sah, erkannte sie was Liiren meinte und mit einem mal stockte ihr der Atem und sie vergaß all ihre eben noch so wirklich erscheinenden Sorgen. Sie erhob sich aus ihrer geduckten Position die Warnungen Liirens in den Wind schlagend und ging auf das verblasste Wandrelief zu.

Ehrfürchtig fuhren ihre Finger über die verschlissenen Ornamente und Farben, die von Jahrtausende altem Staub bedeckt waren. Und doch, es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dieses Relief zeigte den heiligen Drachen.

Eine Sagengestallt, ein Fantasiewesen aus Märchen. Doch hier wirkte er nicht wie eine Erfindung, sondern ehr wie ein Mahnmal. Wie er sich über die gesamte Wand schlängelte und sein Maul weit aufgerissen hatte, als wollte er diejenigen die vor ihm standen verschlingen.

Lunara trat zurück um das Bild in seiner Ganzheit zu betrachten und auch die anderen Krieger schlossen zu ihr auf und betrachteten das Bild staunend. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr, sie mussten auf dem richtigen Weg sein.

Fast schon zu schnell wirbelte Lunara herum und rannte den Korridor hinab, an weiteren Wandfresken und Bildern vorbei die sie allesamt nur mit einem kurzen Blick musterte, die aber ausnahmslos gestallten aus den Sagen zeigten.

Das ausgestorbene Volk der Namekianer, der Saiyajins. Bilder des großen Dämons Boo und des Weltenzerstörers Freezer. Die dunklen Gestallten aus den Märchen. An diesen Wänden jedoch wirkten sie real und es waren wahrscheinlich auch die Letzten wirkliche Beweise ihrer Existenz. Die sagenumwobenen Dragonballs, Bilder von Kaioshins vergangener Generationen und Kaios und dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt vor einem Bild stehen.

Das die anderen schnaufend zu ihr aufschlossen registrierte Lunara gar nicht. Sie starrte einfach nur schweigend auf das Bild einer blauen Kugel. „Die Sagen berichten zwar, das er schön gewesen sein soll, vor Ausbruch des Krieges, aber das ... ." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Und endlich schienen auch die anderen zu begreifen, was an diesem schlichten Bild so Eindruck auf sie gemacht hatte. „Lunara das soll der dunkle Planet sein?" Sie nickte und strich mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über das abblätternde Blau.

„Ja, doch damals hieß er anders." Ihre Augen wanderten über das Relief. „Erde," sagte sie leise und kaum war der Name ausgesprochen, schien es ihr als würde er unendlich lang durch den Korridor hallen.

Schweren Herzens wand sie sich von dem Bild ab und die kleine Gruppe Staunender wanderten zum nächsten. Vergessen waren die Gefahren, die hier noch auf sie lauern konnten. Vergessen sie Wachsamkeit.

Sie waren wie eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder, die plötzlich merkten, das ihre Gutenachtgeschichten wahr waren. Weitere Bilder tauchten auf, von Menschen die ihnen nichts sagten und deren Bedeutung wohl verloren gegangen war.

Bilder eines Tourniers oder Abbildungen anderer Kämpfe, die ihnen nichts sagten. Und immer wieder Symbole die von Unheil und Schrecken kündeten waren an den Rändern der Reliefs eingearbeitet, so als wollten sie davor warnen den Bildern zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Doch genau das machte sie alle echt und real in Lunaras Augen.

Und je weiter sie kamen um so sicherer war sie ihrem Ziel immer näher und näher zu kommen. Das jedoch was sie sich am meisten wünschte zu sehen, zeigten sie nicht. Kein Bild von ihnen und so blieben sie nur weiter die schattenhaften Figuren die sich ihre Fantasie zusammengesetzt hatte aus dem was die Legenden her gaben.

Sie gingen an einem weiteren Bild vorbei, das drei Menschen zeigte. Einen erwachsenen Jungen und zwei Kinder. Kurz verharrte Lunara davor, dann schritt sie der Gruppe hinterher, sich fragend wer die drei Menschen wohl gewesen sein mochten, das ihnen ein ganzes Bild gewidmet war.

An dem nächsten Bild wäre sie beinah vorbei gegangen ohne es zu beachten, weil sie glaubte es wäre das selbe wie zuvor. Doch dann lieb sie stehen und ihre Augen wanderten nach oben auf die Köpfe der abgebildeten Personen.

Sie rief ihrer Gruppe etwas zu und rannte zurück zum letzten Bild, dann wieder vor das, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

Tatsache, die Bilder waren in allem identisch. In allem bis auf die Haarfarbe, die von schwarz zu blond gewechselt hatte. Die Unterschiede zu dem folgenden Bild waren noch geringer und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennbar.

Die Haare waren ebenfalls blond, nur schienen die Gesichter hier mehr härte auszustrahlen und Lunara hatte das Gefühl, als wären die Körper von einem goldenen Schimmer umgeben. „Was ist nur an diesen Menschen, das sie ihnen drei ganze Bilder auf jeder Seite des Ganges widmeten?" Fragte einer der Krieger. Zu Lunaras Überraschung antwortete Liiren.

„Das sind keine Menschen, jedenfalls nicht nur." Er schaute eine Weile schweigend auf das Bild. „Ich würde sagen, das in diesen ‚Menschen' Saiyajinblut fließt." Er sah Lunara an und sein Blick sprach Bände. ‚Ihre Söhne?' Lunara nickte.

Diese drei Bilder mussten ihre Söhne zeigen, diejenigen ihrer Nachkommen, in denen das Saiyajinblut fast unverfälscht floss und sich noch nicht zu sehr verdünnt hatte. Mit klopfendem Herzen schritt sie weiter zu der nächsten Wand.

Doch ihre Erwartungen wurden bitter enttäuscht. Es war nur eine Wand, ohne Relief und als sie sich dem Korridor zuwandte, um zu sehen ob es überhaupt noch welche gab, blickte sie in knapp hundert Fuß Entfernung auf das Ende des Ganges.

Voller Hoffnung beim näher kommen noch auf etwas zu stoßen, das sie aus der ferne nicht hatte war nehmen können rannte sie auf die Wand zu, strich mit ihrer hand über die makellose Oberfläche und fühlte nichts darunter außer kaltem Stein. Sie waren in einer Sackgasse.

Fast schon verzweifelt machte sie einige Schritte zurück und ließ ihre Augen über das Ende des Ganges schweifen, so als würde ihr Wille ausreichen, um das Sichtbar werden zu lassen, was sie gehofft hatte hier zu finden.

„Eine Sackgasse also?! Wir haben all das auf uns genommen um in einer Sackgasse zu landen?" Der Soldat steckte seine Waffe weg und wendete sich an Lunara, riss sie an der Schulter herum. „Wir haben unsere Freunde verloren, weil wir nach einer Sackgasse gesucht haben?" Liiren packte ihn und zog ihn von ihr weg.

„Nun mal langsam, wir wissen noch gar nichts, es ist nicht sicher, das der Weg hier zu Ende ist." „Natürlich ist er das!" Meinte ein anderer. „Wir haben nach einem Traum gesucht, nach erfundenen Sagen." „Haben wir nicht," brauste Lunara auf. „Es gab sie, habt ihr die Reliefs nicht gesehen?"

„Lügen! Alles Lügen und Täuschung, um jene in die Irre zu führen, die hier eindringen. Ich wette, wenn wir zurück gehen wartet am Ausgang eine ganze Horde von Teufeln auf uns. Wir sind in einer verdammten Sackgasse!"

Er fuchtelte mit seinen vier Armen in der Luft herum. „Das hier ist alles nur Verarsche, um Gegner in die Falle zu locken, ich glaub es nicht, das ich dir mein Vertrauen geschenkt habe und mitgekommen bin!" Er wand sich zum gehen und drei weiter wollten sich ihm anschließen, als Liiren Stimme durch den Korridor hallte.

„Wartet!" Lunara drehte sich zu ihm um, so befehlsgewohnt war sie seine Stimme gar nicht gewöhnt. Liiren stand an der wand und strich mit seiner Hand darüber. „Seht ihr es nicht? Hier zwischen den Ritzen schimmert etwas."

Auch Lunara trat nun an die Wand und sah sich den Zwischenraum an. „Du hast recht. Aber nur hie, in dieser einen Linie und sie reicht ... ." Sie folgte dem Verlauf des schwachen Leuchtens von oben nach unten. „Über die ganze Wand." Lunara machte einige Schritte von der Wand zurück. „Ein Tor."

„Doch wie öffnet man es?" Fragte einer der Soldaten. „Gar nicht könnte ich mir vorstellen. Das ist bestimmt so gut gesichert, das wir da nie rein kommen." „Das ist nicht gesagt," entgegnete Liiren. „Hast du eine Idee?" Lunara beugte sich zu ihm und er nickte.

„Mein Volk hat ähnliche Mauern und Türen gebaut, sie lassen sich mit kleinem Mechanismus öffnen sondern mit einem Wort." Der Vierarmige stöhnte. „Weil es ja auch gerade so wenig Wörter in so wenig Sprachen gibt!"

„Sei still!" Fuhr ihn Lunara an, dann wand sie sich wieder zu Liiren. „Und? Kannst du es öffnen?" „Ich kann es versuchen, aber das dauert einen Augenblick." Lunara sah ihre Kampfgefährten einen Moment an, dann nickte sie. „Versuch es!"

Liiren legte seine Hand auf den Stein und schloss die Augen. Gebannt sah ihm Lunara zu und betete Gleichzeitig, das sie dies alles nicht nur taten um einen weiteren leeren Raum mit Bildern zu finden.

Plötzlich öffnete Liiren seine Augen und sagte in einer Tonlage die Lunara noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte: „." „Was hast du gesagt?" Doch Liiren schüttelte den Kopf und sah die Tür weiter konzentriert an.

Erst tat sich gar nichts, doch dann ging ein langes Rollen durch die Wand und setzte sich im Boden fort, der plötzlich leicht zu beben anfing. Die Krieger wichen vor dem Tor zurück und starrten darauf, als siech die gewaltigen Steinflügellangsam anfingen nach außen zu schwingen.

Das Beben wurde stärker und kleine Steinbrocken krachten aus der Decke, zerschellten auf dem Boden und hinterließen Schutthaufen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Rumpeln rassteten die Beiden Torflügel ein und verharrten. Nebel und Rauchschwaden wallten aus dem Raum auf den Gang und nahmen den zehn Kriegern für einen Moment jegliche Orientierung.

Erst al sich alles gelegt hatte und sie wieder aus ihren Augen sehen konnten, ohne das diese anfingen zu brennen beugte sich Lunara zu Liiren legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Gut gemacht, Woher hast du das gewusst?"

Liiren der sehr bleich aussah zuckte mit den Schultern. „ich hab einfach auf die Energie der Tür geachtet und dann das Schlüsselwort genommen das mir als erstes in den Sinn gekommen ist. „Er lächelte dünn. „Hätte auch nicht gedacht, das es gleich funktioniert."

Lunara schenkte ihm nochmals ein strahlendes Lächeln und zog dann ihre Feuerwaffe vom Rücken, hielt sie schussbereit vor sich und ging auf die Dunkelheit zu, die hinter der Tür lauerte, die anderen schlossen sich ihr in einigem Abstand an.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Lunara, dass das Tor sie an ein riesiges maul erinnerte, das sie verschlingen würde, wen sie den fehler beging ihm auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Aber für solcherlei Überlegung war es nun zu spät und sie überschritt die unsichtbare Grenze, zwischen dem Gang und dem Raum dahinter.

Im ersten Moment sah sie gar nichts und erst als sie noch einige weitere Schritte getan hatte flammten plötzlich zu ihrer beider Seiten Fackeln auf. Und dann setzte sich das Spiel Stück für Stück fort, bis rings um den ganzen Raum an dessen Wände Fackeln leuchteten.

Doch das interessierte Lunara nicht, nicht mal ansatzweise, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem gigantischen Kristall eingenommen, der in der Mitte des Raumes, das Licht der Fackeln tausendfach brach und wiederspiegelte.

Ihre Waffe hatte sie sinken lassen und die anderen taten es ihr gleich, als sie weiter in den Raum schritt und zwischen den Säulen durchging, ganz auf das fixiert, was sich im Inneren des Kristalls zu befinden schien.

Es war also wirklich wahr! Es war wahr! Es gab sie wirklich. Sie, jene wegen denen der Krieg erst ausgebrochne war, jene, die angeblich die Stärksten im Universum waren. Lunara kämpfte um Fassung. Sie fühlte sich, als wären alle Märchen und Legenden, alle sagen die sie als Kind jemals gehört hatte, wahr geworden.

Und das was sie erblickte, stellte ihre Fantasiegestallten weit in den Schatten. Sie waren so wunderschön, ihre Prinzen aus den Märchen, jene die ihr Volk als ihre Vorbilder angesehen und nach deren Regeln sie gelebt hatten.

Sie stand zwei echten Saiyajins gegenüber. Nein, sie waren keine Monster, konnten niemals welche gewesen sein. Selbst jetzt, in diesem versiegelten zustand, strahlten ihre Körper etwas friedliches, beschützendes aus. Was auch immer ihre Gegner über sie erzählten und sagten. Lunara war sich in dem Moment sicher gewesen, das alles gelogen war, in dem sie sie erblickt hatte.

Der eine, Lunara fand, das er ein härteres Gesicht hatte, sah aus als würde er sich gerade auf die Knie fallen lassen. Sein Kopf war in den Nacken gelegt, so als würde er zu jenem aufsehen, der ihm dies angetan hatte. Die Augen geschlossen, sich seinem Schicksal ergebend.

Ketten rankten sich aus dem Boden um seine Arme und schienen ihn nach unten ziehen zu wollen, hatten sich tief in seine Haut gebohrt und an einigen Stellen lief Blut über die nackten Oberarme und verharrten regungslos auf Fleisch.

Der andere wurde von den Ketten völlig umschlossen. Sie schlängelten sich aus dem Boden, umrankten seien Beine und banden sie zusammen, kletterten an seinem Körper weiter empor und zogen die Arme mit sich hinter dem Kopf nach oben. Auch bei ihm hatten sie so tief ins Fleisch geschnitten, das seine Arme und Handgelenke bluteten.

Der Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und Lunara konnte in seinem Gesicht die selbe Ergebenheit in das Schicksal lesen wie bei dem anderen. Sie sahen so edel aus, wie sie eingeschlossen in dem Kristall, unberührt von irgendetwas schliefen.

Fortsichtig strich Lunara mit ihrer hand über den Kristall und sie kam sich fast wie eine Gotteslästerin vor als sie die Stille des Ortes brach. „Kakarott und Vegeta," hauchte sie die verbotenen Namen.

Plötzlich strahlte der Kristall in einem gleißend hellen Licht auf und Lunara trat schnell einige Schritte zurück. Hob ihren Arm um ihre Augen zu schützen und wendete den Kopf ab. Ein gewaltiger Knall erschallte und sie wurde von einer Druckwelle von den Füßen gerissen.

Etwas scharfes traf sie am Kopf und raubte ihr für einen Augenblick das Bewusstsein, doch sie schüttelte die Benommenheit ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Ein leichtes bumm-bumm drang an ihr Ohr und als sie sich aufrichtete und auf die beiden Krieger sah, ortete sie dieses Geräusch ihrem Herzschlag zu.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war der Kristall in tausend Stücke gesplittert und hatte die in sich versiegelten Körper frei gegeben, die nun auf dem Boden lagen, von Ketten ohne halt umschlossen. Es hatte den Anschein, als würden sie schlafen.

Lunara schüttelte die Faszination ab, die sie beim Anblick der beiden überfiel und sah sich nach ihren Soldaten um. Keiner war schwer verletzt worden und alle scharrten sich nach einem Augenblick um die beiden Saiyajins.

„Sind sie es wirklich? Die beiden Krieger aus der Legende?" „Sie müssen es sein." Sagte ein anderer. „Sie sind es," meinte Lunara. „Glaubt mir, sie sind es." „Und warum wachen sie nicht auf?" Fragte der Erste.

Liiren war es der Antwort gab. „Weil wir erst einen Teil von ihnen haben. Dies ist der Körper, dann gibt es noch das Bewusstsein, ihren Geist also und ihre Seele, die ihre Kräfte beherbergt." „Soll das heißen, das ganze hier war umsonst?"

„Nein, nicht umsonst. Die Körper werden uns zu ihrem Bewusstsein führen, das in ihren Nachkommen versiegelt ist. Und wenn sie jenes wieder haben, werden sie wieder aufwachen und dann, werden wir endlich in der Lage sein, diesen Krieg zu beenden."

„Aber wer garantiert dafür, das sie auch diese Kräfte haben von denen die Legenden berichten?" Lunara beugte sich vor und strich durch Vegetas Haare. „Niemand, doch ich halte es für ein gutes Zeichen, das wir sie gefunden haben. Denkt doch mal nach, vor wenigen Minuten wussten wir nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob überhaupt etwas von unserer Vergangenheit wahr ist."

„Und was wenn sie diese Monster sind, die alles Leid erst über uns gebracht haben?" Lunara fuhr auf. „Das sind sie nicht! hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Wie können sie Monster sein?" „Das Böse verbirgt sich oft hinter einer harmlosen Maske. Und ich bin nicht geblendet von klein Mädchen Vorstellungen über ihre Prinzen!"

„Aus dir spricht Rärog. Warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn du nicht an sie glaubst?" „Vielleicht um aufzupassen, das ihr keine Dummheiten begeht." Sagte er mit einem Zweideutigen Lächeln und Lunara war drauf und dran sich auf ihn zu stürzen als sich Liiren zu Wort meldete.

„Lunara, Reg, das reicht! Ihr könnt euren Streit später fortsetzen, aber ich glaube, das es besser wäre, wenn wir von hier verschwinden. Schnell!" Das drängen in seiner Stimme ließ erkennen, das er es sehr ernst meinte.

Lunara zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wächter?" Liiren nickte. „Schnell, scharrt euch um mich und vergesst ihre Körper nicht, ich werde uns mit einem Teleportationszauber vor den Tempel bringen. Hoffentlich ist dort Niemand." Er schloss die Augen und murmelte einige Worte, dann verschwand die kleine Gruppe von Rebellen mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht.

Wären sie noch einen winzigen Moment länger geblieben, hätten sie vielleicht das leise Geräusch gehörte, mit dem jemand ein unglaubliches schweres und altes Buch aufschlagen würde.

Und wären sie dann noch einen Augenblick geblieben und hätten auf die Stille geachtet, dann wäre ihnen vielleicht auch noch das leise Kratzen aufgefallen, mit dem der selbe jemand eine alte Feder über trockenes Papier ziert um eine begonnene Geschichte fortzuführen. Eine Geschichte, die niemals endet.

_So, das wäre also das dritte Kapitel meiner Geschichte._

_Was haltet ihr von Lunara und Liiren? Bis jetzt weiß man ja noch nicht so viel über sie, aber das wird sich alles im Laufe der nächsten Kapiteln ändern._

_Ich finde vor allem das Lunaar ein recht interessanter Charakter ist. Sie ist so eine Mischung aus weiser Anführerin und naivem Kind. Zumindest wenn es um Son Goku und Vegeta geht, scheint sie alles was gegen ihre Traumvorstellung dieser beiden spricht wehement abzustreiten. Aber das die beiden nun mal nicht ganz das sind, was sie sich erhofft, das wissen zumindest wir schon. Wollen alos nur hoffen, das es für sie kein böses erwachen aus ihrem Traum von ihren Märchenprinzen gibt._

_Im nächsten Teil werden dann auch die jetzigen nachkommen unserer Helden auftauchen. Nun denn, die Geschichte nimmt gestallt an, zumindest in meinem Kopf! _

_Also, ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	4. Die Sandfelder

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

So, das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig! total geschafft 

_Man, man, man, ich kann nur sagen, das war eine schwere Geburt. Ich saß teilweiße stundenlang vorm Computer und hab Seiten geschrieben und wieder gelöscht. Mir fiel einfach nix passendes ein!_

_Doch irgendwann hats dann doch endlich geklappt! freu_

_Nun, in diesem Kapitel werden wir die beiden momentanen Nachkommen von Son Goku und Vegeta kennen lernen. Ich habe auch versucht gegen Ende des Kapitel etwas Tempo aufzubauen und es kann durchaus sein, das der ein oder andere von euch etwas verwirrt ist. Doch es ist halt aus der Sicht von Geta und Rott (alte Bekannte, zumindest vom Namen ) geschrieben und die können halt die Mannschaft um Lunara noch nicht kennen!_

_Als nicht verwirrt sein und viel Spaß beim lesen!_

4. Die Sandfelder

Die Sandfelder. Der wohl trostloseste Ort auf einem Planeten, der seinen Bewohnern eh schon nichts bietet außer den Sand und die Hitze eines Wüstenplaneten. Aber im Vergleich zu den Sandfeldern ist der Rest das reinste Paradies.

Sie umschlossen den Planeten genau in seiner Mitte und zu einer ganz bestimmten Tageszeit brannte dort die Sonne so heiß, das sie den Sand zu Glas und manchmal auch zu Kristallen und Edelsteinen schmolz.

Dies ist der einzige Grund, warum in dieser Todeszone überhaupt jemand lebt. Leben muss. Die Arbeiter, Sklaven, die in kleinen Lagern auf den ganzen Sandfeldern, die wiederum in einzelne Besitztümer unterteilt sind, arbeiten haben keine Wahl. Würden sie fliehen, wären sie innerhalb des nächsten Tages verbrannt.

Nur durch besondere Schilder werden die Lager, die aus mehreren Baracken und einem palastähnlichen Haus bestehen, geschützt. Die Baracken sind für die Arbeiter und ein Teil des Hauses ist für die Wachen. Der Rest gehört dem Besitzer, der jedoch meist überhaupt nicht im Haus ist sondern irgendwo auf dem Planeten und sein kleines Königreich verwaltet.

Die einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt sind die Karawanen die einmal im Monat kommen um die Steine zu holen, doch diese werden so stark bewacht das es unmöglich ist sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Wer hierher kommt, der ist Verloren. Die Sklaven, der Willkür der Soldaten ausgeliefert, die sie bewachen und in jedem Lager stationiert sind, um den Abbau zu überwachen sind in ihren jeweiligen Bereichen wie Götter. Wenn Sie etwas wollen, dann bekommen sie es, egal was.

Es ist ein Ort der Verdammten, ein Ort der für jeden der ihn erreicht zur Hölle wird. Selbst Nachts, wenn es auf dem Rest des Planeten kühl wird, sorgt das reflektierte Sonnenlicht der drei Monde dafür, das es unerträglich heiß bleibt. Die Zeit, in der die Arbeit auf den Feldern beginnt.

Lunara stand auf einem Hügel nahe einer dieser Arbeitsgruppen und sah durch ihr Fernglas. Dann hob sie einen kleinen Stein hoch und starrte konzentriert darauf. Nichts. Entmutigt machte sie kehrt und ging zu ihrem Raumschiff zurück.

Sie klopfte Reg auf die Schulter der wache hielt und ging in den Laborbereich. Als die Tür wieder hinter ihr zu glitt hob Liiren den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Und?" Fragte er. Doch Lunara schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an die zwei Britchen die in dem Raum standen.

„Nichts, keine Reaktion." Sie sah auf die zwei Körper herunter, die an Dioden angeschlossen vor ihr lagen. „Bist du sicher, das sie uns hierher geführt haben?" Liiren nickte. „Die Messungen sind unverkennbar. Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten müssen ihre Nachkommen leben." Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er weiter sprach.

„Es würde passen." Lunara nickte und fragte sich jedoch gleichzeitig, ob sie sich nicht im Kreis bewegten. Sie suchten jetzt schon über einem Monat auf diesem Planeten, hatten Lager um Lager abgesucht, aber keinerlei hinweiße darauf gefunden, das sie sich hier befanden, außer die Reaktionen ihrer Körper, die in elektrischen Impulsen beruhten, die sie ausstrahlten.

Nachdem sie mit ihnen aus der Ruine zurück gekehrt war, waren sie nach etlichen Jahren wieder in den Hauptstützpunkt der Rebellen zurück gekehrt. Dort hatte sie sich mit einigen der anderen Kommandanten unterhalten. Die Meisten waren dagegen gewesen weiter zu suchen, wie immer.

Sie hielten es für zu riskant weiter Leben für eine Sache einzusetzen, deren Ausgang so ungewiss war. Schließlich hatte Lunara ihnen wenigstens wieder ein Schiff abringen können und die Erlaubnis jene mitzunehmen, die es auch wirklich wollten. Es waren jene, die sie auch schon in den Tempel begleitet hatten.

Sie ging von den beiden Saiyajin weg und an die Sprechanlage. „Mas." „Ja?" „Lass uns starten." „Wieder nichts?" „Nein." Sie drehte sich zu Liiren. „Du sagst mir, wenn sich was ergibt?" Er streckte den Daumen nach oben. „Du bist die Erste die es erfährt." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ging sie aus dem Raum und Liiren wendete sich wieder den Instrumenten zu.

Dann stand er auf, vergewisserte sich, das Niemand in der Nähe war und ging zu den beiden Kriegern. Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann legte er ihnen die Hand auf die Brust, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Er wusste, er durfte es eigentlich nicht. Wenn sein Bruder heraus bekam was er hier tat, dann war er tot. Doch eigentlich hatte er ihn erst zu den Rebellen geschickt um sie im Auge zu behalten und mittlerweile war sich Liiren gar nicht mal so sicher, ob es so falsch war, was sie taten.

Er schüttelte solche Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder. Sollte Lunara sie doch erwecken. Ohne den Kristall stellten sie eh keine Gefahr da. Liiren konzentrierte sich erneut und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würde eine Druckwelle durch das Schiff laufen und auf ihn einströmen.

Die Instrumente auf den Geräten fingen an zu piepsen und auszuschlagen. Liiren öffnete die Augen und ging zu ihnen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie und schaltete die Sprechanlage ein. „Lunara." „Was gibts?" „Ich empfange was."

„Siehst du ihn?" Liiren nickte und reichte Lunara wieder das Fernglas zurück. Sie blickte abermals hindurch. „Wenn er das nicht ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Sie verfolgte mit den Augen weiter die Person, die sie im Lager ausgemacht hatten.

Er war jung, maximal achtzehn, wenn man von Menschenjahren ausging. Doch das war ihr ziemlich egal, viel wichtiger war diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit. Auch ohne die Geräte, die wie wild ausschlugen hätte sie sofort erkannt, wen sie vor sich hatte.

Der Junge blieb plötzlich stehen und wendete den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Für einen Augenblick hatte Lunara das Gefühl, das er geradezu in ihre Richtung starrte, doch das war absurd. Er wendete auch wieder den Kopf und verschwand in einer der Baracken.

Lunara setzte den Feldstecher ab und betrachtete noch einen Moment die Szenerie. Dann wand sie sich mit Liiren ab und betrat das Schiff. Nun gab es einiges Vorzubereiten, denn einen Angriff konnten sie sich nicht leisten.

Rott machte sich Sorgen. Geta hatte sich zwar schon oft mit den Wachen angelegt, aber so schlimm wie diesmal hatten sie ihn noch nie verprügelt. Im ersten Augenblick als sie ihn zurück in die Baracke gebracht hatten, hatte er geglaubt Geta wäre nicht mehr am Leben.

Ihre Situation war eh schon schwer genug, auch ohne das Geta sich dauernd in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Überhaupt, war solch ein Maß an Stolz für einen Sklaven einfach nicht angebracht. Und doch, so sehr Rott versucht es zu verdrängen, manchmal brach in ihm das Gefühl durch, das sie eigentlich mehr waren als Sklaven, als menschlicher Abschaum, als Gegenstände, viel mehr.

Er schüttelte den Kopf über solche Gedanken. Das war lächerlich und genau das waren auch die Gedanken, die Geta immer wieder in diese Schwierigkeiten brachten. In Schwierigkeiten, die sie beide schon mehr Narben gekostet hatten als so manch altem Sklaven in diesem Lager.

Einer der Gründe, warum sich Niemand mit ihnen einlassen wollte. Das Rott die Umschläge für Geta bekommen hatte, hatte ihn schon gewundert und es war auch mehr gewesen als er erwartete. Aber der Alte, wie er von allen nur genannt wurde, war schon immer freundlicher zu ihnen gewesen als die Übrigen. Es war seltsam, Rott hatte manchmal das Gefühl ihn schon ... .

Er wendete den Kopf und verharrte im Schritt. Jemand starrte ihn an. Seine Augen wanderten über das weit entfernte Plateau und für einen Augenblick glaubte er ein kurzes Funkeln zu sehen. Doch das war Irrsinn. Dort oben konnte Niemand überleben und für die Karawane war es noch zu früh. Nein, er musste sich geirrt haben.

Rott setzte seinen Weg fort und betrat die kleine Baracke die er sich mit Geta teilte. Sofort umfing ihn eine angenehme Kühle, die zwar nur zwei, drei Grad weniger betrug als draußen. Doch schon dieser kleiner Unterschied machte in einer Welt wie dieser enorm viel aus.

Einen kurzen Moment brauchten seine Augen um sich an das schummerige Licht zu gewöhnen, aber dann setzte er seinen Weg fort und beugte sich zu Geta, der auf dem Boden lag. Er schlief und Rott machte sich daran mit einem Lappen das Blut von seinem Rücken zu wischen.

Wasser war zu kostbar um es für so etwas zu verschwenden und so musste sich Rott mit einem trockenen Lappen begnügen. Als er versuchte die eingetrockneten Stellen sauber zu bekommen wachte Geta schließlich auf.

„Was tust du da?" Er wendete den Kopf um Rott anzusehen. „Was werd ich wohl tun? Ich versuch deine Wunden zu verbinden." Geta ignorierte den barschen Ton seines Freundes, da er wusste, das dieser nur von der Sorge her rührte.

„Lass das. Du weißt, das ich das nicht mag." Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber Rott drückte ihn unsanft auf die Erde. „Ja weiß ich! Aber was ich nicht weiß ist, warum ich mir immer noch Sorgen um dich mache! Verdammt Geta, was hast du getan, das sie dich fast zu Tode geprügelt haben?" Getas Mine verfinsterte sich und er wand den Kopf ab.

„Du kennst doch Lin noch, oder?" „Ja, als wir noch kleiner waren haben wir immer zusammen gespielt. Warum?" „Einer von ihnen hat versucht sie zu vergewaltigen." Rott hörte auf Geta das Blut vom Rücken zu wischen und sah auf seine Freund hinunter. Geta fuhr fort.

„Ich weiß ja, dass das normal ist. Sie sind die Wachen und was sie haben wollen, das bekommen sie auch. Verdammt noch mal, aber wir sind doch keine Gegenstände! Wir sind auch Lebewesen, mit Gefühlen! Und als ich um die Ecke gebogen bin und die Wache gesehen hab, wie sie Lin an die Wand gedrückt hat, da bin ich einfach nur unglaublich wütend geworden.

Lin weinte und ich rannte auf sie zu, versuchte mich zwischen sie und die Wache zu schieben. Doch er holte aus und versuchte nach mir zu schlagen." Geta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es passiert ist, aber ich sah den Schlag kommen und bin ihm einfach ausgewichen. Die Faust des Soldaten krachte an die Wand und ehe ich auch nur merke was passiert ramm ich ihm mein Knie in den Magen und schlug zurück. Er krachte in die Wand hinter sich und blieb liegen."

„Du hast ihn bewusstlos geschlagen?" Geta versucht mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich hab einfach nur reagiert, obwohl ich einfach nicht begreifen kann, wie ich es schaffen konnte. Sie sind doch normalerweise viel stärker als wir."

Rott starrte noch einen Moment auf Getas Rücken, dann fing er an die Umschläge auf die Wunden zu legen und sie zu verbinden. „Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt, weißt du das?" Geta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum?" „Sie hätten dich töten können."

„Ich weiß. Aber daran hab ich in dem Moment gar nicht gedacht. Ich war einfach nur wütend, so unglaublich wütend auf den Kerl. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn umgebracht." Rott nickte und gab Geta zu verstehen das er fertig war. Jener setzte sich auf.

„Du musst doch auch manchmal das Gefühl haben, dass alles hier falsch ist und das du am liebsten wegrennen möchtest." „Schon, aber wo sollen wir denn hin? Wir sind bloß Menschen. Wir können gar nichts, weder von hier weg, noch uns gegen die Wachen wehren. Wir sind Sklaven und werden es immer bleiben."

„Verdammt Rott! Warum denkst du so? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Dich und all die anderen! Ihr sagt immer das wir nur wertlose Menschen sind und nur dazu gut Missbraucht zu werden! Aber wer hat uns dazu gemacht? Warum ist das so? Warum müssen wir Generation um Generation hier arbeiten, obwohl wir nichts verbrochen haben?"

Rott starrte in eine Ecke des Raumes und Geta fuhr fort. „Versteh mich doch, ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben hier verbringen. Ich weiß das es falsch ist. Ich spüre es. Wir können mehr Rott, viel mehr als man uns das immer weiß machen will. Ich weiß es."

Rott starrte weiter vor sich hin und Getas Worte machten ihn traurig. Sicher, in seinem Inneren spürte er, das Geta in allem was er sagte recht hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, das sie hier gefangen waren. Und gleichzeitig wusste Rott, das er Geta irgendwann verlieren würde.

Geta würde es versuchen. Früher oder später würde er sich für den Weg durch die Wüste entscheiden und dann würde er unweigerlich sterben, denn in dieser Hölle konnte Niemand überleben. Nicht einmal er.

Als Rott wieder zu seinem Freund blickte sah er, dass Geta sich seine Seite hielt. Also hatte ihn sein Gefühl doch nicht getäuscht. Geta hatte mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe und das was er gerade gesagt hatte, hatte wohl auch nicht dazu beigetragen das er sich beruhigt hatte.

Rott sah seinen Freund schwanken. Doch noch bevor er umkippen konnte fing er ihn auf und bettete Getas Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Ruh dich erst mal aus, bevor du wieder solche Reden schwingst."

„Kann ich denn so liegen bleiben?" Fragte Geta mit schläfriger Stimme. „Ja, ruh dich aus. Ich bleib bei dir." Über Getas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln als sich seine Augen endgültig schlossen und während sie das taten kamen leise Worte über seine Lippen. „Danke Kakarott."

Geta erwachte von etwas warmen, was in sein Gesicht tropfte. Müde und noch nicht dazu bereit die Augen zu öffnen räkelte er sich und versuchte seine Position zu ändern. Doch egal wie er sich bewegte, das Tropfen hörte nicht auf und so sah er sich dann doch genötigt die Augen zu öffnen.

Zuerst sah er alles nur verschwommen, aber als sich sein Blick klärte, erkannte er Rotts Gesicht und dessen Wange, in der ein blutender Schnitt klaffte. „Rott?" Seien Stimme immer noch schläfrig ging in einem plötzlichen Gelächter unter.

Getas Sinne kehrten schlagartig zurück und nun nahm er auch die Wachen war, die in der Baracke standen und von denen das Gelächter kam. „Sag das noch mal Sklave!" Getas Augen wanderten zu Rotts Gesicht.

„Ich habe gesagt das er nicht arbeiten kann." Die Wache machte einen weitern Schritt in die Baracke und griff nach Rotts Kehle um ihn hoch zuheben. Geta rollte zur Seite und rappelte sich auf die Knie hoch. Sein Blick lag auf dem Wächter der Rott gepackt hatte.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden Made!" Er ließ Rott los und während Rott fiel trat er ihm in die Seite. Rott krachte zu Boden und spuckte Blut aus. „Last ihn in Ruhe!" Der Kerl drehte sich zu Geta um. „Wenn du noch mal dein Maul aufmachst, dann bring ich dich um und jetzt raus mit euch oder ich helf nach!"

Der Wächter packte Geta an den Haaren und schleifte ihn vor die Tür, wo er ihn unsanft in den Sand stieß. Einige der anderen Sklaven drehten sich um und maßen sie mit kurzen abschätzigen Blicken.

Geta beachtete ihr Blicke nicht und stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine hoch. Er kannte es schon. Die Köpfe die sich weg drehten und über ihn herzogen. Bemitleidende Blicke und in vielen Gesichtern sogar Vorwurf, weil sie Angst hatten, das sein Verhalten auch ihnen das Leben schwerer machen konnte.

Es interessierte ihn nicht. Sie taten nichts gegen ihr Schicksal, ergaben sich hilflos in es und er wollte ebenso wenig etwas mit diesen Feiglingen zu und haben wie sie mit einem Aufrührer.

Geta warf dem Wächter hasserfüllte Blicke hinterher. Doch ihn jetzt anzugreifen, ihm jetzt in den Rücken zu fällen wäre einem Todesurteil gleich gekommen. Nichts desto trotz brannte alles in Geta es zu tun, doch sein Verstand schaffte es noch einmal in zur Räson zu rufen.

Irgendwann. Irgendwann, das schwor er sich würde er ihn umbringen und allen hier zeigen, was sie nicht sehen wollten. Das sie kämpfen konnten, das sie stark waren und das es nichts gab, was man nicht schaffen konnte, wenn man nur den Mut hatte es zu versuchen.

„Geta?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Rott um der ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Geta nickte abgehakt und begab sich dann mit Rott zu den anderen um sich in die Schlange der Arbeiter einzureihen.

Es war warm in dieser Nacht, fast schon heiß und Rott blickte sehnsüchtig auf den Stand der drei Vollmonde die wie jede Nacht rund am Himmel standen. Ein mal nur ein einziges Mal wünschte er sich der Wind würde eine sanfte, kühle Brise mit sich führen und nicht den Sand, der sich in jede Ritze des Körpers zu setzten schien.

Eine Peitsche knallte und Rott beugte sich wieder über den verhassten Sand um weiter nach Steinen zu suchen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, dauernd rutschte der Sand wieder zurück in die Löcher die er gerade gegraben hatte und nahm wertvolle Steine mit sich.

Rott wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er brennend in seine Augen lief. Es ging nicht, er konnte machen was er wollte, aber seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren überall nur nicht bei der Sache.

Etwas blitzte. Rott richtete sich auf und sah genauer hin. Wieder brach sich das Licht des Mondes irgendwo auf einer spiegelnden Oberfläche und wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war es die selbe Stelle, an der er schon am Mittag eine Spiegelung gesehen hatte.

Fragend und konzentriert starrte er auf die Stelle und tatsächlich, das Blitzen wiederholte sich ein weiteres Mal. Irgendetwas war dort oben, nur konnte sich Rott beim besten Willen nicht erklären was es sein konnte.

Keiner hielt sich freiwillig in diesem Teil der Welt auf und wer es doch tat, der musste wahnsinnig sein. Schritte hinter ihm verrieten ihm, das er gut daran täte, sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren was seine Arbeit war und so beugte er sich schnell wieder über das Loch, das er gegraben hatte.

Doch seine Furcht bewahrheitete sich nicht. Die Schritte galten nicht ihm. Die Wache ging nur an ihm vorbei und Rott warf ihr von unten einen Blick hinterher. Sie hob ein Fernglas an die Augen und beobachtete die gleiche Stelle, die ihm auch aufgefallen war. Wenigstens hatte er sich alles nicht nur eingebildet.

Plötzlich drehte sich die Wache um und maß ihn mit ärgerlichen Blicken. „Was ist Sklave? Warum arbeitest du nicht?" Sie entrollte ihre Peitsche und schwang sie vor Rotts Augen hin und her. „Willst du wieder Bekanntschaft damit machen?"

Rott senkte rasch den Kopf und versuchte zu graben, doch laufend rutschten ihm die Steine aus den zitternden Händen. Die Peitsche knallte und Rott schrie auf, doch das schien dem Wächter nicht zu reichen. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf Rott zu, packte ihn an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hoch.

„Glaubst du, du kannst mich verarschen? Du sollst die Steine sammeln und nicht verlieren!" Doch Rott achtete gar nicht auf die Worte. Dadurch das die Wache ihn an den Haaren gepackt hatte, konnte er über deren Schulter sehen und das was er erblickte ließ ihn die Worte ignorieren.

Von dem Punkt aus, wo er bis eben noch das Glitzern gesehen hatte, schlängelte sich nun ein heller, gelber Streifen über den nächtlichen Himmel und je länger Rott diese Spur mit den Augen verfolgte, um so sicherer war er sich, das er direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zuhielt. Und plötzlich explodierte die Hölle um ihn herum.

Die erste Explosion riss Geta nur zu Boden und deckte ihn mit Sand zu, aus dem er sich mühsam und nach Luft ringend wieder hoch arbeitete. Doch kaum war er wieder auf den Beinen, sah er einen weiteren Kondensstreifen, der auf ihn zu hielt und unweit von ihm in einem gewaltigen Feuerball explodierte.

Diesmal schleuderte ihn die Druckwelle fort und als er unsanft wieder in den Sand fiel, rollte er einige Meter weit bis er endlich liegen blieb. Blut rann seine Schläfe hinab und verklebte sich mit dem feinen Sandstaub, der die Luft erfüllte und jeden einzelnen Atemzug zur puren Qual machte.

Geta hustete und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch seine Augen waren ebenso machtlos wie seine Lungen. Die Erde bebete erneut, als immer mehr und mehr Geschosse in den Boden einschlugen und das Gebiet in dem sie gearbeitet hatten in ein Schlachtfeld der Hölle verwandelten.

Absolut orientierungslos drehte sich Geta im Kreis und Panik überfiel ihn. Sie wurden angegriffen, das war zwar ungewöhnlich, kam aber immer mal vor. Doch noch nie hatte er solch eine Hölle erlebt. Überall Sand und explodierende Feuersäulen die mit ihren Lichtblitzen die Sehnerven verwirrten.

Er hatte Angst, panische Angst. Um sich, aber auch um Rott und als wäre dieser Gedanke der Anstoß hörte Geta irgendwo seinen Namen. Er wand sich in die Richtung und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Ein weiteres mal wurde sein Name geschrieen und plötzlich bemerkte Geta, dass er in dem ganzen Aufruhr nicht einmal an Rott gedacht hatte. Alles worum sich seine Gedanken im ersten Moment gedreht hatten waren sein eigenes, nacktes Überleben gewesen und diese plötzliche Erkenntnis beschämte ihn. Denn im Gegenzug schien sein Freund sehr wohl an ihn gedacht zu haben.

„Roooottttt!" Keine Antwort. Doch gerade als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzten wollte und eine weitere Explosion unmittelbar in seiner Nähe erfolgte, wurde er von jemandem angerempelt und fast umgeworfen. Doch der selbe jemand hielt ihm am Arm fest und zog ihn zu sich herum.

Geta starrte in die verspiegelte Sichtklappe eines Helmes und verzerrt klang daraus eine Stimme an sein Ohr, die aber nicht ihm zu gelten schien. „Ich hab ihn." Kurz schien die Person zu zögern, dann drehte sie sich einfach um und zog Geta mit sich.

Viel zu verblüfft um sich dagegen zu wehren folgte er dem Fremden, durch den Sandorkan und die immer wieder einschlagenden Geschosse. Doch keine der Explosionen schienen ihnen mehr nahe zu kommen.

Undeutlich erkannte er vor dem Fremden, der ihn einfach mit sich zog, noch eine andere Gestallt durch den Sandsturm laufen, die jedoch mit jedem Meter den sie vorwärts kamen an Konturdichte gewann.

Da begriff Geta das die Zwei ihn aus dem Sandsturm weg führten und plötzlich passierten sie tatsächlich eine unsichtbare Grenze und Geta konnte das Schiff sehen, das auf einem Hügel unweit von ihnen gelandet war und auf das ihn die beiden Gestalten zuzogen.

Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr Gefahr lief jeden Moment zu ersticken wurde ihm auch die eigentliche Situation bewusst in der er schwebte. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung riss er sich aus dem Griff los und blieb stehen. Der Fremde drehte sich um.

„Was hast du? Los komm, wir haben keine Zeit!" Doch Geta blieb stehen. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?" Die Person hob eine Hand an ihr Ohr, so als würde sie auf einen Funkspruch lauschen, dann klappte sie das Visier hoch und Geta blickte in zwei wasserblaue Augen. „Hör zu, ich hab keine Zeit dir jetzt alles zu erklären, aber du musst mit uns kommen wir brauchen dich!"

„Ihr ... was? Ich verstehe nicht!" Die Stimme klang aufs äußerste Angespannt und drängend als sie antwortete. „Du musst auch Nichts verstehen, noch nicht. Ich erkläre dir alles was du wissen musst, später. Doch jetzt müssen wir erst mal hier weg!" Sie griff nach Getas Arm und wollte ich mit sich ziehen, doch wieder versteifte er sich.

„Ich kann nicht! Rott ist noch ... ." „Dein Freund," unterbrach Lunara ihn. „Ist ebenfalls bereits auf dem Weg zu unserem Schiff und Mas kann den Beschuss nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten. Also entweder du kommst mit uns und wir erklären dir alles oder du bleibst hier!" Sie wartete nicht ab, wie er sich entschied sondern wendete sich um und lief auf das Schiff zu.

Kurz zögerte Geta noch und sah sich einmal kurz zu der dichten Sandwolke um, die sich über das Tal gelegt hatte. Doch dann wendete er sich davon ab und rannte den Beiden hinterher. Egal wer sie sein mochten, sie schienen diesen Angriff durchgeführt zu haben um ihn und Rott zu holen und mal abgesehen davon, überall war es besser als hier!

Keuchend erreichte er das Schiff und folgte den Beiden über die Luke in das Innere. Die Frau die mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte den Helm abgesetzt und schrie in ihr Mikro. „Beeilt euch verdammt noch mal, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

„Lunara!" Ein menschlicher Junge steckte den Kopf durch eine Tür und die Frau, Lunara drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?" „Wir kriegen Gesellschaft!" Sie pfefferte den Helm in die Ecke. „Verdammt!" Und wieder ins Mikro. „Liiren! Wo bleibt ihr?" Wieder zu Mas. „Wie viele?"

„Fünf Gleiter, schwer bewaffnet. Sie kommen vom Lager!" „Oh Scheiße! Ich komme! Und du," damit drehte sie sich zu Geta. „Bleibst genau hier!" Geta nickte stumm, noch gar nicht begreifend, was um ihn herum passierte. Er ging einfach ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er gegen die Wand stieß und versuchte sich ruhig zu halten.

Plötzlich glitt eben genau jene Wand hinter seinem Rücken weg und er wurde mit einem Rüden „Mach Platz Kleiner!" von einem Werwolf? Beiseite gestoßen. Doch kaum hatte er auf dem wackeligen Untergrund, denn das Schiff schien sich in Bewegung gesetzt zu haben, wieder einigermaßen sein Gleichgewicht gefunden wurde er wieder zur Seite gestoßen und fand sich schließlich auf dem Boden in einer Ecke wieder, einen nicht minder verwirten Rott neben sich und zwei weiter Gestalten, in den komischen Anzügen, vor sich.

Mit einem Summen glitt die Luke nach außen zu und das unstete Brummen, dass durch das Schiff gelaufen war wurde stärker. Neben ihnen knallten zwei Helme auf den Boden und der männliche der beiden neuen Gestallten verschwand sofort wieder in einer der anderen Türen.

Die Frau, Geta fand das sie menschlich aussah, drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Hört zu ihr Beiden, ihr müsst ziemlich verwirrt sein, doch dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Das einzige was ich euch sagen kann ist, das wir hier sind um euch zu holen und das wir uns nun auf einen Kampf mit euren Wachen freuen dürfen." Sie zeigte auf eine Tür.

„Am Besten, ihr geht ins Labor, dort könnt ihr am wenigsten stören. Wundert euch über Nichts was ihr dort seht und vor allem fast Nichts an!" „Aber was soll ... ." Setzte Geta an, doch die Frau schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Später, wenn wir eure Wachen los geworden sind, werdet ihr alle kennen lernen und wir werden euch alles erklären!" Damit verschwand auch sie in einer der Türen und ließ die Beiden, bis zur Fassungslosigkeit verwirrt, zurück.

Geta blickte fragend zu Rott, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und so nährte er sich der Tür auf die die Frau gezeigt hatte und fand sich schließlich in einem Raum wieder, in dem viele komische Geräte auf Konsolen verteilt waren, die alle blinkten.

Kaum das Geta einen Fuß über die Schwelle der Tür gemacht hatte wurde ihm schwindlig. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Schläfe und er versuchte das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf zu unterdrücken. „Geta, was hast du?" Rott klang besorgt und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu und dieser Schritt brachte ihn ebenfalls über die Türschwelle und augenblicklich ergriff auch von ihm das Schwindelgefühl.

Geta machte einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum und musste sich auf einer der Konsolen abstützen, um nicht zusammen zubrechen. Was war das nur? Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf die Anzeigen der Konsolen konzentrieren.

Da war etwas, etwas das an ihm zu ziehen schien, unaufhörlich. Etwas wollte aus ihm heraus, doch Geta wusste beim besten Willen nicht was das sein könnte. Er schloss die Augen und vor ihm breitete sich Schwärze aus. Gähnende, lautlose Schwärze und doch war sie nicht ganz dunkel.

Wie in weiter Ferne glaubte er in dem Nichts seines geschlossenen Augen eine Person zu erkenne, eine Person die einfach nur da stand und zu ihm her sah und obwohl sich die Gestallt nicht bewegte, kam sie unaufhaltsam näher. Doch je näher sie kam um so schneller wurde sie und plötzlich rauschte das Bild an Getas geistigem Auge vorbei ohne das er es richtig erfassen konnte.

Doch der Schmerz der dabei durch seinen Kopf schoss veranlasste ihn die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Unmöglich! Das Bild das er gesehen hatte war unmöglich! So sah er nicht aus, das war nicht er gewesen! Ganz sicher nicht! „Geta!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Rott um, der weiter in den Raum vorgedrungen war und dessen Schatten Geta hinter einer leicht durchschaubaren Wand ausmachen konnte. „Was ist?" Doch Rott antwortete nicht und so sah sich Geta genötigt seinen einigermaßen sicheren Stand an den Konsolen aufzugeben und sich zu Rott aufzumachen. Was die zunehmenden Kopfschmerzen und das Schaukeln des Schiffes nicht gerade einfacher machten.

Kaum das er bei Rott angekommen war und zu ihm hochsah, merkte er, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sein Freund blickte kreidebleich vor sich, was Geta dank der Tatsache, das Rott größer war als er, nicht erkennen konnte.

Mit einiger Willensanstrengung schaffte er es dann aber doch noch seinen Freund bei Seite zu schieben um sich über den Auslöser der Erstarrung seines Freundes ein Bild zu machen. Mit dem Ergebnis, das Geta selbst zu sprichwörtlichen Salzsäule erstarrte.

Nein! Geta weigerte sich einfach zu akzeptieren was er da sah. Das alles hier war definitiv nie passiert! Geta war sich nun sicher, das alles nur ein Traum sein konnte, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachen würde, um sich wieder in der schäbigen Baracke zu finden und um von den Wachen gequält zu werden.

Ein Traum! Keine andere Möglichkeit ließ sein Verstand zu. Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, von diesen verhassten Sandfeldern zu fliehen, wie oft sich seien Flucht schon im Geiste ausgemalt, nur um enttäuscht und eine weiter Hoffnung weniger wieder aufzuwachen!

Nein! Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Er sah sich hier nicht selbst. Weder sich noch Rott! Das waren Puppen, Nachbildungen ihrer Fantasie, Hirngespenst, aber nicht die Realität! Nie! Niemals!

„Leben sie?" Rotts Stimme riss ihn aus dem Strudel des Wahnsinns, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und Geta konnte nicht anders, als seinen Freund anzustarren. Jener stand neben ihm, zwar kreidebleich und auch nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, doch schien er wesentlich ruhiger.

Geta schluckte, verdrängte das immer stärker werdende Pochen seines Kopfes und zwang sich in aller Ruhe wieder auf sein eigenes Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich weiß nicht." Gab er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme Antwort und dann tat Rott etwas mit dem Geta niemals gerechnet hätte.

Er trat an seine Kopie heran und legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf. Fast Augenblicklich verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge unter Schmerzen und er brach zusammen. „Rott!" Geta rannte um die Bare mit seinem Spiegelbild herum und wollte sich zu Rott beugen, doch ein plötzlicher Stoß ließ das Schiff schaukeln und Geta wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

Er berührte den warmen Körper und augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl, das etwas in seinem Kopf explodierte. Benommen sank auch er auf den Boden und versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden. Rott regte sich neben ihm. Das war gut, wenigstens war er nicht tot.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Rott und Geta nickte nur langsam. Vorsichtig wanderte Rotts Hand zur Kannte der Bare und er zog sich wieder auf die Beine. Geta tat es ihm gleich und schließlich standen sie beide mit dem Rücken zueinander neben ihren Spiegelbildern ...

... die sie aus tiefschwarzen Augen benommen ansahen.

So, wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu sehr verwirrt!? 

_Doch nun fängt unsere Geschichte ja erst richtig an! Wo endlich, endlich wieder Vegeta und Son Goku aktiv dabei sind! War das ein Kampf bisher ohne die Beiden zu schreiben! Grauenhaft!_

_Aber jetzt sind sie ja wieder da! Nur glaube ich, wird es für die beiden ganz schön schwer werden. Denn wenn man bedenkt, ihr Bewusstsein war 4000 Jahre versiegelt, nun wachen sie auf und die ersten Personen, die sie sehen, sehen genauso aus wie sie und dann finden sie sich auch noch in einem fremden Schiff, mit fremden Personen wieder und das Mitten in einem Kamps?! Das würde für mich reichen um gleich wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, zumal noch die ein oder andere Schwierigkeit dazu kommt. Aber das verrate ich noch nicht. Überraschung! _

_Also bis zum nächsten mal und lasst es euch gut gehen!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	5. Ein neues Leben

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_Aloha an Alle!_

_Ich bin endlich mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig! freu_

_Es ist etwas anders geworden, als ich das geplant hatte, doch das bin ich ja mittlerweile gewohnt, das es meistens anders läuft als man sich das ausgemalt hat._

_Nun unsere Helden werden also endlich ihr Augen aufschlagen und sich Mitten in einem neuen Leben wiederfinden. Denn eigentlich sind sie ja tot. Doch das wird nicht das einzigste Verwirrende sein, den immerhin wachen sie in einer Zeit auf, die ihnen völlig unbekannt ist und bevor sie überhaupt die Chance haben etwas zu verstehen werden sie auch schon ...selber lesen. _

5. Ein neues Leben

Es war warm, wärmer als sonst und Vegeta hatte das Gefühl aus der tiefen, schwarzen Kälte, durch die er die ganze Zeit geschwebt war, herausgerissen zu werden. Licht rührte sich in seinen Gedanken, die sich seit unendlicher Zeit zum ersten mal wieder zu bewegen schienen.

Das körperlose Empfinden, dass während des Schweben im Nichts sein einziger Begleiter gewesen war, verschwamm zu einem Schatten in seinen Gedanken und er fühlte sich auf seltsame weiße schwer und eingesperrt.

Ein Reflex ließ ihn das tun, was eigentlich Gewohnheit hätte sein müssen und so kam das erste Blinzeln einem Schock gleich, als blenden, künstliches Licht schmerzhaft in seine empfindsamen Augen schoss.

Vegeta hatte das Gefühl, das er eine Ewigkeit brauchte um sich an die simplen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Unglaublich vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen abermals und konnte nun zumindest Umrisse und Schatten erkennen.

Jemand beugte sich über sich, schirmte das stechende Licht von seinen Augen ab, eine Wohltat eigentlich, doch Vegeta in diesem Moment gar nicht recht. Denn wieder brauchten seine Augen viel zu lange um sich anzupassen und überhaupt, wo war er eigentlich?

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war ... ja, war was eigentlich? Vegeta suchte in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Etwas das ihm sagen konnte, wo er war und was geschehen war, doch Nichts. Seine ganzes Denken schien aus einer geistigen Leere zu bestehen.

Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er mit vollem Bewusstsein gerade geboren worden, ohne irgendeine Erinnerung, ohne irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, an das was geschehen war. Selbst die simplen Befehle, die er an seinen Körper geben musste um sich zu bewegen, schienen all seine Konzentration in Anspruch zu nehmen. Als hätte er dies seit unendlich langer Zeit nicht mehr getan und darüber hinaus verlernt.

Doch diese Gedanken waren Unsinn! Wie konnte jemand sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er seinen Körper zu bewegen hatte? Vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, wie er sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte, warum das so war und wo er war, stellte eine Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein fest.

Vegeta verscheuchte diesen irrationalen Gedanken und wendete sich dem eigentliche Problem zu. Nämlich der Tatsache, das er jetzt wenigstens das Gesicht über sich erkennen konnte und dies wiederum zu dem Problem führt, das er sich fragte, ob er in einen Spiegel sah.

Wenigstens, stellte er zufrieden fest, wusste er noch wie er aussah. Er wollte etwa sagen, doch seine Stimmbänder verweigerte ihn dem Dienst, genauso wie seine ganzen anderen Muskeln. Er schloss kurz die Augen, horchte in seinen Körper hinein und versuchte es noch mal.

Diesmal brachte er wenigstens so was wie ein Krächzen zu standen und als er die Augen öffnete ging die Umstellung wesentlich schneller. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen gelang es ihm endlich ein vernünftiges Wort zustande zu bringen.

„Kakarott?" Ein ebenso kratziges „Ja?" antwortete und so ganz allmählich begannen sich Vegetas Gedanken wieder zu bewegen. Doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn, denn er hätte eigentlich tot sein müssen.

Stopp! Noch mal ganz langsam. Er hatte gelebt, auf der Erde, hatte eine Frau und zwei Kinder gehabt, Kakarott war sein Freund gewesen, sie hatten ein glückliches Leben geführt und dann war er wie jeder Mensch im Alter gestorben.

Vegeta atmete tief ein. Er hätte, logisch betrachtet, also tot sein müssen! Warum lebte er? Erneut schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken. Es blieb dabei. Er kam immer und immer wieder zu dem selben Schluss. Nämlich dem das er tot sein müsste und das es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, das er atmete. Menschen kehren von den Toten nicht wieder zurück. Nie!

Als er merkte, wie sein Kopf anfing zu dröhnen, schob er all diese Gedanken bei Seite. Darum konnte er sich immer noch kümmern, wenn er erst mal wusste, wo er hier war und wer vor allem die beiden Jungs waren, die ihm und Kakarott bis aufs Haar glichen.

Gerade als er seine Muskulatur anspannte um sich aufzusetzen wurde der Untergrund auf dem er lag von einer heftigen Erschütterung getroffen und er fiel von der Bare. Reflexartig zogen sich seine Muskeln zusammen, ohne das er darauf großartig einen Gedanken verschwenden musste, um den Sturz abzufangen.

Er prallte mit Kakarott zusammen und einen Augenblick blieben sie beide einfach nur liegen, als sie merkten, wie das Blut durch ihre Körper schoss und jeder einzelne Nerv sich plötzlich in aller Intensität zurück meldete.

Vegeta wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder schreien sollt. Einerseits war es toll endlich wieder ein Gefühl in seinem gesamten Körper zu spüren, andererseits tat alles an ihm weh. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf die Seite, griff nach der Kante der Bare und stemmte sich an ihr in die Höhe.

Seine Beine wackelten und er drohte gleich wieder umzufallen und nur die Tatsache, das er sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf der Bare abstemmte, rettet ihn davor wieder so ungalant zu Boden zu gehen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und richtete sich dann ganz auf, nur um mit ausgebreiteten Armen wie ein Seiltänzer, auf ebenem Boden zu balancieren.

Seine Augen wanderten leicht zur Seite und er konnte sehen, das es Kakarott nicht anders ging. „Kakarott?" „Was?" „Wo zur Hölle sind wir?" Son Goku drehte sich vorsichtig um. „Frag mich mal was leichteres! Mir wäre lieber, wenn ich wüsste, was mit uns los ist!?" Plötzlich nahmen Vegetas Gesichtszüge den alten verkniffenen Ausdruck an und sein Blick wurde stechend, als er die Arme sinken ließ und sich zu den beiden anderen umdrehte.

„Ihr!" Die beiden zuckten zusammen. „Wo sind wir?" Der, der so aussah wie er antwortete. „In einem Raumschiff." „Weiter!" Der Junge zuckte unter Vegetas rüdem Ton zusammen. „Weiß nicht. Wir beide, das heißt Rott und ich, wir wurden auch erst vor ein paar Minuten von einigen komischen Gestalten von den Sandfeldern geholt und als wir in ihrem Schiff in diesen Raum gingen lagt ihr auf den Baren." Vegetas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als er erst Rott und dann den anderen ansah.

„Dein Name ist Rott? Und deiner?" „Geta." Er warf Son Goku einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch Vegeta glaubte, das es ihm genauso ging wie ihm. Das ihnen diese Namen, abgesehen davon, das es ihre waren nur ohne Anfangsbuchstaben, irgendetwas sagen müssten.

„Und das ist alles was ihr wisst?" Die Beiden nickten. „Sie sagten, das wir hier warten sollten, sie würden uns später alles erklären." „Wer?" Geta schüttelte den Kopf. „Wissen wir nicht." Vegeta warf den beiden verachtende Blicke zu, dann wand er sich, seltsamerweise festen Schrittes Richtung Tür.

„Hey, sie haben doch gesagt, das wir hier warten sollen!" Vegeta blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Das ist mir doch scheißegal! Ich will wissen wo ich hier bin! Kakarott?" Son Goku sah von Vegeta zu den beiden Jungs. „Geh schon mal, ich möchte sie noch was fragen." Vegetas Blick verdüsterte sich. „Memme!" Dann drehte er sich um und die Tür glitt hinter ihm zu.

Lunara fluchte. Der letzte Treffer hatte die Ruderketten beschädigt und das Schiff ließ sich nicht mehr richtig steuern. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte sie verhindern das es abschmierte. „Mas! Wie siehts aus?" Der Junge sah von der Konsole auf.

„Keine Chance, ich krieg das von hier aus nicht repariert. Dazu müssten wir landen." „Verdammt!" Entfuhr es Lunara. „Und was ist mit unseren Verfolgern?" „Immer noch drei. Zwei haben Liiren und Reg abgeschossen, doch die anderen halten sich außerhalb unserer Reichweite."

Lunara unterdrückte einen weiteren Fluch. Liiren und Reg waren die besten Schützen die sie kannte, Mas und Nas ergaben was Maschinen und Technik anging ein perfektes Team und Fâdena war ein guter Navigator, doch trotz all dieser Vorteile konnten sie nichts machen, wenn die Reichweite ihrer Waffen sich nicht mit denen ihrer Angreifer deckten.

Ein weiterer Treffer erschütterte das Schiff und Lunara packte mit aller Kraft die sie hatte die Steuerkonsole, doch sie merkte wie das Schiff langsam abzudriften begann. „Mas, kannst du denn gar nichts machen?" „Nicht so lange wir fliegen." Die Niedergeschlagenheit in der Stimme entging ihr nicht und sie konnte sie so gut nachvollziehen.

Endlich schienen sie am Ziel zu sein und nun wurden sie von irgend ein paar Wachen mit besseren Geschützen am Erfolg ihres Auftrages gehindert. Das war einfach nicht fair. Das war zum kotzen!

Plötzlich glitt die Tür zur Kommandobrücke auf und als Lunara einen kurzen Blick hinter sich warf erkannte sie einen der beiden menschlichen Jungen, die sie von den Sandfeldern gerettet hatten. Was zur Hölle machte er hier? Er hätte doch im Labor warten sollen!

Bei einem weiteren Treffer musste sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf das Schiff richten, was sie nicht daran hinderte ihn anzufahren. „Was machst du hier Kleiner? Verschwinde, bevor du jemandem im Weg rum stehst!" Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt und als sie die Tür hörte ging sie davon aus, das er wieder zurück gegangen war.

Wäre er derjenige gewesen, für den Lunara ihn gehalten hatte, wäre das auch die logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Um so erstaunter war sie, als plötzlich eine Faust mit ungeheurer Kraft neben ihr auf die Konsole einschlug und sich elektrische Blitze aus dem zerstörten Gerät entluden.

Zorn umwölkte ihre Stirn und sie wand sich mit der festen Entschlossenheit um, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, für das was er getan hatte, doch sie stockte Mitten in der Bewegung, als sie in sein Gesicht sah.

Diese vor Zorn und unterdrückter Wut, kalt funkelnden Augen, die ernsten Gesichtszüge, die ganze Haltung, das war nicht der kleine Junge, den sie hinter sich her gezogen hatte. Dann erklang seine Stimme und Lunara fühlte einen eisigen Schauer ihren Rücken herunter rinnen, als sie das unterdrückte Beben darin war nahm.

„Wenn ich auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, wer du bist, dann würde ich dich für diese Worte auf der Stelle töten! Doch da ich weder eine Ahnung habe, wo ich bin, noch wer du bist und was du mit meinem hier sein zu tun hast, ziehe ich es vor dich erst zu fragen und dich dann umzubringen!" Er zog die Hand zurück und seine Augen schweiften über die sechs anwesenden Gestalten. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte einen nach dem anderen herausfordernd an.

Lunara schluckte und ohne auch nur einen Moment die Augen von dem Krieger zu wenden sagte sie: „Fâdena, zeig mir den Laborbereich." Die Angesprochene betätigte einen Knopf und vor Lunara flackerte ein Bildschirm. Sie sah drauf. Das Labor, die Baren – leer. Nur die beiden jungen Gestalten, die sie von den Sandfeldern geholt hatten.

Ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu dem Fremden, der immer noch mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand und plötzlich begannen sich ihr ganzen Gedanken in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. „Ich warte!" Meinte er herausfordernd und Lunara konnte spüren, wie seine Anspannung immer mehr zunahm.

Vegetas Geduld befand sich nahezu auf dem Nullpunkt und je länger ihn diese sechs Figuren anstarrten um so wütender wurde er. Erst maß er die Kleine noch mal, die ihn so freundlich empfangen hatte.

Sie sah aus wie ein Mensch, doch ihr Haut war weiß und sie hatte lange spitze Ohren. Aus ihren Mundwinkeln ragten zwei kleine spitze Eckzähne hervor und sie hatte zwei Hörner, die ihrem Kopfverlauf folgten und nur am Hinterkopf sacht von den blonden, langen Haare abstanden.

Sie schien die Anführern zu sein. Dann gab es noch zwei Menschen in diesem Raum, Junge und Mädchen, offenbar Zwillinge und eine Person die aussah wie ein Mensch, aber keiner war, das spürte Vegeta, als er in sie hinein horchte.

Die beiden Letzten sahen exotischer aus. Der eine, der ihn genauso hirnlos anstarrte, sah aus wie ein Werwolf, mit spitzen Ohren und einer Hundeschnauze. Langes schwarzes Fell bedeckte seinen Körper und als einziger Farbpunkt funkelten seine gelben Augen.

Der andere verbarg etwas. Er musterte Vegeta auf eine Art, die ihm sofort klar machte, das er zwar überrascht war ihn zu sehen, mit dieser Möglichkeit aber insgeheim gerechnet hatte. Seine Hautfarbe war ein blasses Grün und er hatte lange weiße Haare, die durchsetzte mit einigen goldenen Strähnen waren. Seine Ohren waren genauso spitz, wie die von der Frau. Doch Vegeta bezweifelte, das sie zu der selben Rasse gehörten.

Als er den Blick auf die Erste wendete wurde dieser noch eine Spur schärfer. „Spuckst dus jetzt aus, oder muss ich meine Antwort aus dir heraus prügeln?" Sie jedoch starrte ihn einfach nur weiter an und als sie dann endlich mal ein Wort heraus brachte, waren es nicht die, die Vegeta hatte hören wollen.

„Du bist es! Du musst es sein!" Vegetas Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Wer bin ich?" Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Du bist V... ." „Vegeta!" Plötzlich glitt die Tür auf und Son Goku stürmte auf die Brücke. Kurz hielt er inne, als er die Gesichter sah, die alle noch eine Spur weißer geworden waren und kehrte dann zu dem Gesicht seines Freundes zurück.

„Ich muss dir unbedingt was ... ." Ein erneuter Stoß lies das ganze Schiff erzittern und riss alle aus ihrer Starre. Lunara fuhr wieder zu der Konsole herum und packte das Steuergerät. Alle anderen wanden sich in eine einzigen Bewegung zu ihren Bildschirmen zu.

Son Goku wurde zurück und aus der Brücke geschleudert, während Vegeta zu Boden gerissen wurde. „Mas! Wo hat es uns erwischt?" „Am Hauptruder und ... ." Wieder wurde das Schiff getroffen und im selben Moment erklang von außerhalb der Brücke ein Schmerzensschrei. „Nas, was ist ... ." Vegeta verlor das Interesse an dem Gespräch und wand sich der Tür zu.

Sie ging auf und er lief den Korridor runter, bis er an die Stelle kam, wo die Türen zu den verschiedenen Bereichen des Schiffes abzweigten. In der Ecke lag Kakarott sich die rechte Schulter haltend, an der Blut aus einer Wunde strömte. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte in der Außenhülle des Schiffes, wodurch Wind und Sand ins Innere gelangen konnten.

„Kakarott!" Schrie Vegeta, denn das Kreischen des Windes machte eine normale Unterhaltung unmöglich. „Schlimm?" Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein weiter Treffer ließ das Schiff schaukeln und er wurde zurück geschleudert.

Vegeta klammerte sich an ein Metallstück, das aus der Wand ragte fest und versuchte sich durch den wirbelnden Wind und gegen den Sog zu Son Goku vorzuarbeiten. Schließlich war er bei ihm angekommen. „Wie ist das passiert?" Kakarott verzog das Gesicht.

„Ein Metallstück! Es hat sich durch die Schulter gebohrt!" „Lass mal sehen!" Son Goku nahm die Hand von der Schulter und eine gezackte Wunde kam zum Vorschein. „Das sieht übel aus!" Der jüngere Saiyajin brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. „War schon schlimmer verletzt." Vegeta sah ihn fragend an. „Sicher?"

„Klar doch, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an ... ." Son Goku brach den Satz ab und sah in Vegetas fragendes Gesicht. Woran hatte er eben gedacht? Er wusste es nicht mehr. „Vielleicht auch nicht." Sagte er schließlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu Vegeta. Dieser schien ihn aber trotzdem verstanden zu haben, denn er antwortet.

„Siehst du. Doch jetzt schaffen wir dich erst mal hier raus." Er packte Son Goku am gesunden Arm und wollte ihm aufhelfen, doch in jenem Moment traf ein weiterer Schuss das Schiff. Son Goku wurde Vegetas Griff entrissen und er knallte unsanft mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Einen Augenblick sah er Sterne, doch dann rief ihn sein Name zurück in die Realität.

„Kakarott!" Son Goku öffnet die Augen und suchte Vegeta. Doch erst beim zweiten Mal konnte er ihn sehen. Der Ältere klammerte sich am Rand des Loches fest, während sich sein Körper außerhalb des Schiffes befand. Mit einem Sprung war Son Goku auf den Beinen und arbeitet sich gegen den herein stürmenden Wind zu Vegeta vor.

Jener hatte schon nach den ersten Sekunden kein Gefühl mehr in den Armen gehabt. Das erneute Beben des Schiffes hatte ihn erst an den Rand gestoßen und als es nochmals wie ein wildes Pferd gebockt hatte, hatte ihn diese Bewegung endgültig aus dem Loch geschleudert.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatten seine Hände nach einem Halt gesucht und ihn in den aufgerissenen Kanten des Metalls gefunden, die schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen schnitten. Doch wenn Vegeta los lies, das wusste er, dann war er sowieso tot.

Sand und Wind wehten ihm ins Gesicht und wie mit hungrigen Händen zerrte der Flugwind an seinem Leib um ihn mit sich zu reisen. Vegeta schrie erneut Kakarotts Namen und plötzlich war er da, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und versuchte ihn zu sich herein zu ziehen.

Vegeta wollte erneut etwas schreien, als er das Metall los lies um nach Kakarotts zweiter Hand zu greifen, doch der Sand drang in seinen Mund ein und machte jedes gesprochene Wort zu einem Laut, der vom Wind davon getragen wurde.

Son Goku fluchte als Vegetas Gewicht an seiner verletzten Schulter zerrte und er musste ihn mit einer Hand los lassen um sich an der Bordwand abzustützen, denn sonst lief er Gefahr ebenfalls nach draußen gezogen zu werden.

Sand stach wie mit Nadeln nach seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen und doch spürte er, wie er Vegeta Stück für Stück zurück ins Schiff gezogen bekam. Vielleicht wäre es ihm ja auch gelungen, doch dann schlug unmittelbar neben ihnen ein weiteres Geschoss ein, zerfetzte die Bordwand und schleuderte Son Goku mit solch ungeheurer Wucht in das Inneres des Schiffes, das sich die Wand unter seinem Aufprall verbog.

Am Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit richtete er sich auf und torkelte wie ein Schlafwandler, Sand und Wind ignorierend, auf die nun mehr doppelt so große Öffnung zu. Er kniete sich hin und starrte nach draußen. Kein Vegeta.

„Nein!" War alles was er über die Lippen brachte, bevor ihn endgültig die Kräfte verließen und er bewusstlos zusammenklappte.

Son Goku blinzelte in das ungewohnt helle Sonnenlicht und drehte sich stöhnend auf die Seite. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier her gekommen war.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und verzog das Gesicht, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Schulter raste. Als er den Kopf drehte erkannte er ein großes weißes verbannt, das sich um seine Schulter und seinen Oberkörper wand.

Was war denn eigentlich geschehen? Nur schemenhaft erinnerte er ich an bizarre Bilder, von Vegeta und zwei anderen, die ihnen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen und da war noch was, etwas das er einfach nicht fassen konnte, so sehr er sich auch versuchte daran zu erinnern.

Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und er stand nun gänzlich auf. Seine Augen wanderten über den Platz und seine Verwirrung nahm nochmals um ein Vielfaches zu. Er lag im Windschatten eines großen Raumschiffes, das aber schwer beschädigt schien.

Ein Junge und ein Mädchen hantierten an einem großen Loch in der Außenhülle herum, während eine andere Frau Teile zu den beiden schleppte. Ein weiteres weibliches Wesen stand mit einem Werwolf, einem Grünhäutigen und den beiden jüngeren Ausgaben von Vegeta und ihm zusammen und unterhielten sich.

So Goku machte sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den Weg zu dieser Gruppe. Als er Nahe genug an sie heran gekommen war nahm er auch die ersten Wortfetzen auf. „Nein, wir können noch nicht weg. Wir müssen warten." Sagte die Frau mit der weißen Haut, der Werwolf antwortete.

„Aber wir können auch nicht ewig hier warten. Wenn sie uns finden, können wir uns nicht verteidigen. Immerhin haben wir Einen von beiden, das ist mehr als wir erwartet hatten." Plötzlich richteten sich die stechend gelben Augen auf Son Goku und auch die Köpfe der anderen drehten sich zu ihm um.

Goku blickte von einem zum anderen und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf den Rest des Platzes. Die drei, die mit der Reparatur des Schiffes beschäftigt waren hatten ihre Arbeit eingestellt und waren zu der Gruppe getreten.

Schließlich wand Son Goku seinen Kopf wieder um und nachdem er jeden nochmals ins Gesicht geblickt hatte, stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. „Wo ist Vegeta?" Schweigen. Die Blicke wanderten zu Boden und die fremden wichen seinen Augen aus.

Einen Moment stand Son Goku einfach noch so da und überlegte, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte, doch dann ging ein plötzliches Aufleuchten durch seine Augen, als ihm die verwirrenden und erschreckenden Ereignisse einfielen, die hinter ihm lagen.

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle herum und wollte an der Gruppe vorbei gehen um Vegeta zu suchen, doch die weißhäutige Frau hielt ihn zurück. „Warte!" Son Goku sah sie an. „Lass mich los! Ich muss ihn finden!" Er wollte sich losreisen, doch die Frau blieb beharrlich.

„Warte! Bitte, du kannst ihn jetzt nicht suchen gehen, da wäre dein Tod!" „ich kann ihn aber auch nicht im Stich lassen!" „Ich weiß und wir werden dir auch helfen ihn zu finden, doch nicht jetzt. Dort draußen," damit zeigte sie in die Wüste. „Würdest du keinen Tag überleben. Die Sonne würde dich bei lebendigem leib verbrennen."

Nun riss sich Son Goku doch los. „Um so wichtiger, das wir ihn sofort suchen! Sonst stirbt er!" „das wird er nicht, jedenfalls nicht sofort." Fügte sie nach einigem zögern hinzu. Son Gokus Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. „Und warum das nicht?" „Nun, die Wachen haben ihn mitgenommen." Son Goku wand sich nun endgültig zu der Gruppe um.

„Welche Wachen? Und wer zur Hölle seid ihr eigentlich? Und wo bin ich hier? Ich müsste ... ." Son Goku stockte, als sich seine Erinnerung wieder begann zu ordnen. „Tot sein." Beendete er den Satz und starrte verwirrt auf den Boden, während sich seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub, als wollte sie diese unmögliche Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf holen.

„Hör zu, ich kann mir denken, was du durch machst und was in deinem Kopf vor geht, doch wenn du mir, wenn du uns die Chance gibst, dann werden wir dir alles erklären, zumindest das, was wir selbst wissen."

Son Gokus Blick wanderte nochmals in das weite Feld der Wüste. „Und was ist mit Vegeta?" Lunara griff vorsichtig nach dem Arm des zerrissenen Kriegers. „Wenn er der ist, für den ich ihn halte, dann wir er am Leben bleiben bis wir ihn finden." Über Son Gokus Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. „Denn bringt nichts so schnell um." Dann wand er sich der Gruppe und mit ihnen dem Raumschiff zu. In seinem Herzen hoffte er das seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

_So, das einige von euch nun ziemlich verwirrst sein werden, das kann ich gut verstehen. Immerhin ist alles ziemlich kompliziert, nicht nur für unsere Helden und nun haben sie sich ja auch noch aus den Augen verloren._

_Doch ich werde mich noch hüten Licht in das Dunkle zu bringen. Wie gehabt müsst ihr euch das Puzzle selbst zusammen setzen und ob ihr auf die richtigen Schlüsse kommt, das werden wir irgendwann mal in dieser Geschichte klären. fies grins_

_Was ich euch aber verrate ist, das es im nächsten Teil mit Vegeta weiter gehen wird, der es (mal wieder) wesentlich schwerer hat als Son Goku._

_Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	6. Erniedrigung

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

So, da hätten wir also das nächste Kapitel, das mir persönlich mal wieder sehr gut gefällt (wenn ihrs lest, werdet ihrs wissen). In der Hauptsache dreht es sich um Vegeta, aber auch Son Goku wird mit einigen Dingen konfrontiert, mit denen er nicht so gut klar kommt. 

Was ich vielleicht auch mal Anmerken sollte, ist die Tatsache das diese Geschichte wesentlich komplexer gestrickt ist als meine Erste. Ich blick manchmal selber schon nicht mehr durch und hab zu Hause Tausende von Zettelchen mit chronologisch richtiger Reihenfolge, der eigentlich geschrieben Reihenfolge, Charakterentwürfen und Dialogfetzen die mir irgendwann eingefallen sind (nur mal so als Anmerkung, damit ihr wisst, dass es mir wirklich im Herzen liegt was ich schreibe und euch vorsetze). Also sollte etwas nicht klar sein, dann schreibt mir das und ich werde versuchen, falls es nicht noch in der Geschichte vorkommt, Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. verwirrende Sache

_Aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen._

6. Erniedrigung

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit erwachte Vegeta aus einem Traum, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Und wie auch schon beim ersten Mal brauchten seine Sinne unglaublich lange um sich mit der Wirklichkeit auseinander zusetzten.

Traumfetzen schwirrten in seinem Gedanken und machten es ihm noch schwerer sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er jetzt so dringend brauchte. Einen kühlen und klaren Verstand in einem freien Kopf.

Die erste bewusste Empfindung die er hatte, war das etwas kaltes, enges um seinen Hals lag, die zweite und wesentlich Unangenehmere war die, das er nackt war. Seine Finger tasteten über seinen Hals und bestätigten ihm, was er vermutet hatte. Eine Schelle mit einer Kette die irgendwo neben ihm im Boden endete.

Vegeta stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position, wobei seine Hände in etwas feuchtem, klebrigen fast weggerutscht wären. Er hob seine Hand und trotz der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, konnte er den schwarzen Schimmer darauf erkennen. Blut, aber nicht seins. Er war nicht verletzt, zumindest nicht so stark, das er diese Menge hätte verlieren können.

Als er versuchte sich noch ein Stück weiter aufzurichten spannte sich die Kette und zerrte schmerzhaft an der Schelle, die eh schon über aufgescheuerte Haut rieb. Vegeta ließ sich zurück sinken und versuchte zu verstehen. Wenigstens irgendetwas.

Die Tatsache, das er auf der Erde gelebt und gestorben war, also hätte tot sein müssen, ließ er einfach mal außen vor. Wenn er sich auch noch Gedanken darüber machen musste, wie man von den Toten auferstehen konnte, dann würde sich sein Verstand früher oder später endgültig verabschieden. Oberste Priorität hatte es herauszufinden, wo er hier war und vor allem was geschehen war.

Gut, also er war aufgewacht – nachdem er gestorben war! Stopp! Darüber hatte er sich doch eben mit sich selbst geeinigt nicht mehr nachzudenken! Gut, dann war er also nicht gestorben sondern hatte geschlafen – sehr lange geschlafen und als er erwacht war fand er sich in irgendeinem Raumschiff zusammen mit Kakarott und zwei jüngeren Ausgaben von sich selbst und ihm wieder.

So weit – so gut. Er hatte beim Erwachen unglaublich lange gebraucht um seine Gedanken und seine Körper wieder zu koordinieren, was darauf schließen ließ, das er wirklich _sehr _lange geschlafen hatte.

Dann war er diesem zusammengewürfeltem Haufen von Kindern auf der Brücke des Schiffs begegnet, die ihn alle anstarrten, als wäre er ein Geist. Bis auf diesen grünhäutigen Kerl, der nicht das war, was er zu sein vorgab. Irgendwie kam er ihm auch bekannt vor, doch es wollte Vegeta absolut nicht einfallen, woher.

Plötzlich war Kakarott auf der Brücke erschienen und wollte ihm etwas sagen. Doch noch bevor er es hatte tun können wurde das Schiff von irgendetwas getroffen und Vegeta war nach hinten zu Kakarott gelaufen. Das Schiff wurde wieder getroffen und Vegeta erinnerte sich mit einem Frösteln daran, wie er aus dem Loch geschleudert worden war.

Sand hatte um ihn herum gewirbelt und an ihm gezerrt und Kakarott hatte noch versucht ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch dann traf ein weiterer Schuss das Schiff und Vegeta erinnerte sich nur noch an das Gefühl zu fallen ... und dann war da Nichts mehr.

So sehr er auch versuchte sich zu erinnern was geschehen war, es ging nicht, da war Nichts. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, das da noch etwas sein musste, Schatten im wirbelnden Sand, wispernde Stimmen die seinen Namen riefen, eine Kraft die an ihm gezerrt hatte. Irgendetwas, das ihm versucht hatte etwas wichtiges zu sagen.

Vegeta verscheuchte diesen Gedanken aus seiner Traumwelt und versuchte sich auf weit wichtiger Dinge zu konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel mit dem Fall hier wieder heraus zu kommen und das möglichst schnell! Er zerrte probehalber an der Kette und schallte sich gleichzeitig einen Narren.

Auch wenn er auf der Erde ein großer Kämpfer gewesen war, so konnte er doch nicht eine Kette zerreisen, die fast so dick war wie sein Handgelenk. Selbst dann, wenn seine Gedanken brotesstierend aufschrieen und ihm sagten, das er es eigentlich sehr wohl hätte tun können. Doch das war Unsinn!, schallte er sich selbst. Purer Unsinn!

Scharrende Geräusche unterbrachen seine Gedankengänge, die sich nunmehr um ein vielfaches klarer zu bewegen schienen, jetzt, wo er die Ereignisse einigermaßen geordnet hatte.

Die Geräusche wiederholten sich und Vegeta konnte nun auch Stimmen ausmachen, die sich offenbar näherten, denn sie wurden lauter. „Und der Andere?" „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich war er noch im Rauschiff, doch das können wir nicht finden." Schweigen.

„Sie benutzen bestimmt ein Schild um sich zu verstecken. Weit können sie nicht sein und ich will das ihr sie findet! Bringt mir diese verdammten Hunde!" Vegeta vernahm laufende Schritte. „Shame, Pain, ihr bleibt! Und Letsch," die Schritte verstummten. „Ich will sie lebend!" Wieder laufende Schritte.

Vegeta richtete sich auf die Knie auf und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch noch blieb alles finster. Weitere Schritte erklangen und dann verstummten sie erneut. „Hat er schon Laut von sich gegeben?" „Nein Sir!" Eine junge Stimme und Vegeta vermutete, das sein Gefängnis somit auch noch eine Wache hatte, an der er vorbei musste. Das machte es nicht einfacher.

Plötzlich glitt in knapp zehn Meter etwas lautlos zur Seite und blendend helles Licht drang in Vegetas, an die Dunkelheit gewöhnte Augen. Geblendet musste er sie schließen und hob seinen Arm um sich zusätzlich abzuschirmen. Seine Ohren vernahmen wieder Schritte, die sich näherten.

„Schau an, du bist ja schon wach." Vegeta blinzelte und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen als er mit Gewalt versuchte einen Blick auf die Person zu werfen, die vor ihm stand. Doch alles was er erkannte waren drei Schatten vor einem blendenden Hintergrund. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und registrierte durch diese Bewegung nicht, das eine der Personen sich ihm noch weiter näherte.

Gänzlich unvorbereitet traf ihn der Schlag, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Gelächter erklang und plötzlich verschwand das grelle Licht hinter einem Schatten, der sich zu ihm beugte. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf nach oben um endlich zu erkennen wen er vor sich hatte.

Seine Bewegung erstarrten und mit ungläubigem Blick musterte er die Gestalt. Gesicht und Körper waren menschlich, doch unterhalb der Knie verwandelten sich die Beine in die dünnen, nichtsdestotrotz bedrohlichen Beine und Greife eines Adlers.

Die Armmuskulatur war aufgebaut wie die eines Menschen, nur das von den Handgelenken ein weiterer Knochen abzweigte, der wie bei den Schwingen eines Vogels funktionierte. Also so an den Arm angelegt werden konnte, das man ihn nicht sah und man ihn, wenn nötig, genauso abspreizen konnte.

Lange Federn ragten aus dem Fleisch hervor und dort wo Haut, an den Armen sein sollte, wuchs ein plüschicher Flaum. Einzige Ausnahme waren die menschlichen Hände, die von eben jenem zähen Material umschlossen waren, das auch die Klauen umgab. Und jeder Finger endete in einer Kralle.

Vegeta vermutete, dass wenn sie ihre Arme ausbreiten und dazu den unteren Flügelknochen abspreizen würden, alles aussehen würde wie bei einem Vogel, der gerade seine Schwingen öffnet.

Immer noch total perplex von dieser Erscheinung wanderten seine Augen erneut zum Gesicht, und das Einzigste was ihn daran an einen Vogel erinnerte waren die gelben, scharfen Augen die ihn anstarrten und denen Nicht zu entgehen schien. Die Augen eines Adlers.

In dem Gesicht herrschte ein tyrannischer Zug vor und die kalten Augen schienen den gnadenlosen Ausdruck nur zu verstärken. Doch trotz dieser unübersehbaren Wesenszüge wirkte das Gesicht schön und elegant. Aufmerksam beobachteten die Augen Vegeta, so wie ein Raubvogel sein Beutetier, das er irgendwo im Gras erspäht hatte.

Eine helle doch volltönende Stimme riss ihn aus der Betrachtung. „Starr mich nicht so an, als würdest du mich zum ersten Mal sehen!" Ein Tritt der Klauen beförderte Vegeta auf den Rücken und einer der Fänge wurde auf Vegetas Brustkorb gesetzt.

Die Krallen schabten über seine Haut und drückten dagegen, verletzten ihn jedoch nicht und er war sich sicher, dass er das einzig und allein der Tatsache zuschreiben konnte, das ihn sein Gegenüber nicht verletzten wollte. Noch nicht.

Der Fremde beugte sich über sein Knie und stütze sich mit seinen Unterarmen lässig darauf, so das sein ganzes Gewicht nun auf Vegetas Brust ruhte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich dich so schnell wiedersehe. Hat dir die Abreibung von Gestern etwa nicht gereicht?"

Vegetas Blick verdüsterte sich und selbst diese kleine Veränderung schienen den Raubvogelaugen nicht zu entgehen, denn der Kerl zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nahm seine Klaue von Vegetas Brust. Zurück blieben drei blutige Kratzer.

Vegeta rollte sich auf die Seite und stemmte sich wieder auf die Knie hoch. Sein Handrücken wanderte über seine Wange, wo etwas von dem alten, schon halb geronnen Blut vom Boden klebte und er wischte es weg.

Der Blick seines Gegenübers wurde spöttisch. „Ekelst du dich davor?" Gleichzeitig schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf, wobei ihm seine mehr als schulterlangen, blonden Haare ins Gesicht fielen. „Nein, warum solltest du, es ist doch dein eigenes." Vegeta drehte leicht den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ist es nicht." Seine Stimme war kalt, ausdruckslos, angespannt. Der Vogelmensch merkte das auch, doch schien er sich deshalb keine großen Sorgen zu machen. „Geta, Geta, wirst du eigentlich nie schlau aus deinen Fehlern?" Er seufzte und Vegeta machte sich eine geistige Notiz, das der Kerl ihn für den Jungen zu halten schien, der ihm im Raumschiff begegnet war. Gut, sollte er das ruhig glauben.

Der Vogelmensch schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf und streckte plötzlich seinen Arm in die Richtung der beiden Gestalten aus, die sich immer noch im Schatten hielten.

„Pain, mein Werkzeug." Vegetas Augen folgten der Schattengestallt, als sie ins Licht trat, ebenfalls eine Mischung aus Mensch und Vogel. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das, was er seinem Gegenüber reichte.

„Euer Werkzeug Violence." Pain deutete eine Verbeugung an und zog sich wieder in den Schatten zurück. Violence hielt den Gegenstand lässig in der Hand und als er ihn senkte, rollte sich die Schnur der Peitsche vom Griff ab und pendelte lässig an seiner Seite.

„Du musst verstehen Geta, ich tu das nur ungern, aber du musst endlich begreifen, wo dein Platz ist. Du bist ein Mensch, ich bin ein Ryotaner und _ich_ habe Gewalt über dich und das wird sich nie, niemals ändern." Der gespielt freundliche Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Gesicht.

„Also lern es endlich!" Die Peitsche sauste durch die Luft und blitzschnell hob Vegeta seinen Arm, so das sich die Schnur mehrfach um sein Handgelenk wickelte. Seine Augen wanderten nach oben und bohrten sich brennend in die von Violence.

„Wag es," zischte Vegeta und entriss ihm mit seinem Ruck seines Handgelenks die Peitsche. Für einen Moment schien Violence verunsichert dieses plötzlichen Trotzes, denn er in dieser Form nicht von Geta gewohnt war.

Dieser kleine Bengel hatte sonst immer nur große Reden geschwungen und war ihm mit der lächerlichen Drohung gekommen ihn irgendwann zu töten. Doch nun hatte er diese Worte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen und Violence glaubte ihm zum aller ersten Mal, das er es wirklich tun würde, sollte er diese so einfach gesprochene Warnung in den Wind schlagen. Seiß drum, was konnte dieses Kind schon anrichten?

„Shame, Pain, haltet ihn!" Die beiden Ryotaner traten aus dem Schatten, näherten sich Vegeta und jener berechnete in Sekundenbruchteilen seine Chancen. Er hatte keine. Weder wusste er, wie stark diese Vogelmenschen waren, noch ob sie über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügten.

Dazu kam, das seine Bewegungsfreiheit erheblich durch die Kette beeinflusst wurde, doch trotz alledem erwachte der Kampfgeist in ihm, der ihn schon durch so viele brenzlige und gefahrvolle Kämpfe begleitet hatte. Der ihn ... . Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Er wusste es nicht mehr und dann waren die Ryotaner da.

Packten ihn an den Handgelenken und zerrten seine Arme auseinander, gleichzeitig hielten sie ihn an den Schultern fest und drückten ihn auf die Knie. Vegeta drehte leicht den Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten, auf Violence, der die Peitsche aufgehoben hatte.

Vegetas Kopf wanderte wieder nach vorne und sein Blick richtete sich auf irgendeinen Punkt an der Wand und hielt sich daran fest. Doch seine Stimme schnitt unendlich kalt durch den leeren Raum.

„Wenn du es tust, töte ich dich." Violence lachte. „Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen. Und sei es nur um deine süßen, schmerzerfüllten Schreie zu hören!" Damit ließ er sein Werkzeug durch die Luft tanzen und Vegeta betete, dass er stark genug war ihm eben jene Genugtuung nicht zu geben. Es wurde eine harte Zerreisprobe.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?" Lunara sah fragend auf Son Goku. Jener hatte die Arme auf die Knie gelegt und den Kopf gesenkt. Am liebsten hätte er hysterisch angefangen zu lachen bei dieser Frage. ‚Verstehst du es jetzt?' sie stellte diese Frage wie: ‚Darf ich dir was zu trinken bringen?' Verdammt!

„Du willst mir also weiß machen, das ich wirklich gestorben bin?" Fragte er sie mit brüchiger Stimme und das ohne aufzusehen. „Ja, doch auch alles andere was ich dir sagte ist wahr." Son Goku warf die Arme in die Luft und stand auf.

„Das ist Irrsinn! Du musst verrückt sein wenn du das glaubst! Ich bin ein Mensch verdammt noch mal! Und kein Saiu ... Saijr ... ." „Saiyajin," half Liiren aus. „Genau, kein Saiyajin. Ich war zwar ein Kämpfer auf der Erde, doch wir kämpften in Turnieren, um uns aneinander zu messen. Niemals auf Leben und Tod und auch niemals auf andere Planeten und gegen irgendwelche Weltraummonster, die danach trachtete über die Galaxie zu herrschen!" Er schritt aufgebracht auf und ab.

„Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, das ich auf der Erde gestorben bin und dann war ich tot. Punkt, Aus, Ende. Es gibt kein Leben nach dem Tod, keine Welten in denen Kämpfer trainieren! Tot ist tot! Und der ganze Quatsch von wegen Auslöser eines Krieges, das könnt ihr jemand anderem in die Schuhe schieben!

Weder Vegeta noch ich haben jemals einen Krieg begonnen oder gar so viel Kraft gehabt, das wir einen Planeten angreifen und ihn hätten vernichten können! Wo zur Hölle habt ihr eigentlich diesen ganzen Schwachsinn her?" Lunara warf Liiren und den anderen verunsicherte Blicke zu und schließlich war es Liiren der das Wort ergriff.

„Kakarott ... ." „Son Goku!" Schrie dieser zum wiederholten Male. „Ich heiße Son Goku und der einzige der mich Kakarott nennt ist Vegeta!" „Doch warum nennt er dich so?" Son Goku warf wieder die Arme in die Luft. „Was weiß ich!? Er nennt mich eben so. Ist sein Spitzname für mich, vielleicht weil ich gerade Karotten gegessen hab als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind! Frag ihn selber wenn du ihn siehst! Doch er nennt mich ganz sicher nicht so," fuhr Son Goku auf, als er sah das Liiren etwas einwenden wollte. „Weil das mein ‚Saiyajinname' ist!"

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann, das über siebentausend Jahre vergangen sind seit du gestorben bist?" Son Goku erwiderte den Blick von Liiren eisig. „Was weiß ich!? Keine Ahnung! Ihr seid doch hier diejenigen die sich Geschichten ausdenken. Vielleicht habt ihr dafür auch eine Erklärung!" Er wand sich Richtung Ausgang. „Das Einzige was mich interessiert ist so schnell wie möglich Vegeta zu finden und dann nach Hause zu kommen. Auch," fügte er leiser hinzu. „Wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wo das ist." Damit verschwand er und zurück blieben sechs sehr betroffene Personen.

„So viel also zu unseren strahlenden Rettern," meinte Reg. Liiren drehte sich um. „Wir wussten von Anfang an, das sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht erinnern können an das was sie einst waren. Ihnen fehlt noch ein Teil." Reg winkte ab.

„Nein, wir wussten es nicht. Du wusstest es und wenn ich es mir mal recht überlege, dann scheinst du eh sehr viel mehr über die ganze Geschichte zu wissen als wir. Wie kommst das? Bei Lunara kann ich es verstehen, sie stammt aus einem Volk das die Saiyajins verehrt hat und daher ist es verständlich, das sie auch um einiges mehr weiß als wir. Doch du, zu welchem Volk gehörst du eigentlich?"

Liiren sah betreten zu Boden. Reg hatte recht, er wusste mehr über diese beiden Saiyajins, viel mehr als sich Reg das wahrscheinlich dachte. Um genau zu sein, er wusste sogar Alles, doch er durfte es nicht sagen, sonst würde er ihn ... . Liiren verdrängte den Gedanken und als Reg wieder etwas erwidern wollte fuhr Lunara dazwischen.

„Hört auf euch zu streiten. Das bringt nichts. Wir haben uns damals auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht ohne zu wissen ob die Geschichten überhaupt wahr waren und dann fanden wir den abgerissenen Teil irgendeines Teppichs, der uns nach Gehenna geführt hat, wo wir auch wirklich ihre Körper fanden." Sie machte eine Pause.

„Liirens Wissen hat uns in dieser Zeit oft geholfen und wir verdanken ihm unser aller Leben. Von ihm wussten wir auch, das die Suche noch nicht zu Ende sein würde, wenn wir ihre Körper hätten. Deshalb stelle ich keine Fragen, noch nicht und jetzt raus mit euch. Wir müssen das Schiff wieder Flott kriegen." Alle erhoben sich und machten Anstalten den Worten ihrer Anführern folge zu leisten.

„Liiren." Der grünhäutige Mann blieb stehen und sah zu Lunara zurück. „Was ich eben gesagt habe, meine ich ernst. Wir verdanken dir viel, doch auch ich beginne mich zu fragen, woher du diese ganzen Sachen wissen kannst, wo doch alles was mit ihnen zu tun hat aus den Büchern und Legenden verbannt wurde. Wie kannst du so viel über Wesen wissen, die es eigentlich gar nicht gegeben hat?" Liiren sah zu Boden und schwieg.

„Ich werde es dir irgendwann sagen, doch noch ist es dafür zu früh. Ich muss mir erst über einige Dinge Klarheit verschaffen." „Welche Dinge?" „Das ist meine Sache." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand endgültig. Lunara blieb allein zurück und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Schemel nieder.

Die Sache begann sich zu verselbstständigen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, das wenn sie sie erst mal gefunden und erweckt hätte, sie ihnen bei ihrem Kampf beistehen würden. Das sie nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte wären war klar, doch das sie sich so gar nicht an ihr Leben und ihre Taten erinnern konnten begriff Lunara nicht.

Wie konnte man solche Dinge einfach vergessen? Wie konnte man vergessen wer man war und was man war? Fragen, so viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Lunara ließ den Kopf hängen. Und die Zeit begann allmählich knapp zu werden. Sie brauchten sie. Sie brauchten sie alle beide, wenn sie diesen Kampf gewinnen wollten. Doch im Moment schien es so, als würden sie noch nicht mal einen von ihnen bekommen.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Geta und Rott. Auch ihnen hatte sie noch einiges zu erklären und hoffentlich nahmen sie es besser auf als ihr Vorfahre.

Vegeta hatte keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben. Nicht einen. Doch als ihn die Ryotaner los ließen und er nach vorne fiel, wünschte er sich beinah er hätte es getan. Sein Körper fühlte sich zerrissen an, zerrissen und zerstört.

Mit letzter Kraft drehte er sich auf die Seite, um nicht mit seinem eigenen Kopf in seinem eigenen Blut zu landen. Seine Augen starrten leer und glasig immer noch auf die eine Stelle an der Wand die er die ganze Zeit nicht los gelassen hatte.

Klauen erschienen vor seinen Augen und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er diesen Anblick hasste. Mit letzter Kraft stemmte er sich auf Hände und Knie hoch und versuchte einfach den Schmerz, der dabei durch seinen Körper schoss, zu ignorieren. Er würde nicht aufgeben.

Der längliche Stock der Peitsche kam in sein Blickfeld und schob sich unter sein Kinn, drückte es nach oben, so das er gezwungen war in Violence kaltes Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Vegeta ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Nicht von so einem dahergelaufenen Haufen Federn, der dachte mit ihm machen zu können was er wollte ... und ungestraft davon zu kommen.

„Du überraschst mich Geta. Es ist das erste Mal, dass du mich enttäuschst und mir deine schöne Stimme verweigerst. Normalerweise schreist du doch schon nach dem fünften Schlag auf und nach dem zehnten fängst du an zu betteln." Er lächelte. „Doch heute hast du noch nicht einmal gestöhnt." Vegeta drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so das er von der Peitsche rutschte.

Doch Violence griff in seine Haare und zwang Vegeta ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bist störrisch heute, woran liegt das?" Vegeta schwieg. „Ist es, weil du für einen Moment den Geruch der Freiheit in der Nase hattest? Dann lass dir sagen, dass Freiheit für deines Gleichen nur eine Illusion ist. Hier und Überall!" Vegetas Blick wurde stechend und er verbannte jede Art von Schwäche aus seiner Stimme.

„Freiheit, ist niemals eine Illusion. Sie ist Realität!" Violence sah ihn noch einen Moment starr an, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und begann schallend zu lachen. „Was für Worte aus deinem Mund mein kleiner Mensch. Doch lass mich dir eines sagen," dabei Strich er Vegeta sacht mit den Krallenspitzen über die Wange. „Deine Freiheit liegt einzig und allein in meiner Hand." Vegetas Augen fingen an zu funkeln.

„Meinst du!" Und bei diesen Worten schoss seine Hand nach oben, legte sich Violence um die Kehle, während seine andere mit unerbittlicher Härte zuschlug. Violences Körper krümmte sich und ein überaus erstaunter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

Vegetas Hand wanderte neben sich, wo der Ryotaner so leichtfertig die Peitsche abgelegt hatte und sie schloss sich um das Folterinstrument. „Dein Blut für mein Blut," zischte Vegeta und lies sie durch die Luft schnellen.

Violence wurde nach hinten geschleudert und eine heftig blutende Schramme zeichnete sich auf seiner Wange ab, als sein Blick immer noch ungläubig auf Vegeta lag und dieser erwiderte den Blick eiskalt.

„Meine Freiheit gehört mir!" Dann waren Shame und Pain bei ihm, entrissen ihm die Peitsche und drückten ihn auf den Boden, doch ein barsches Wort von Violence veranlasste sie dazu wieder von Vegeta abzulassen und sich zurück zu ziehen.

Violences Handrücken strich über seine Wange. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte ihn dieser Junge verletzten? Ungläubig starrte er auf die roten Blutstropfen auf seinem Handrücken. Noch nie hatte es sich ein Sklave getraut Hand gegen ihn zu erheben! Noch nie!

Und er hätte seine ganze Macht darauf verwettet, das es auch niemals einer tun würde und schon gar nicht Geta! Er musste total wahnsinnig geworden sein. Denn er wusste doch zu was Violence imstande war, was er ihm alles antun konnte und auch schon angetan hatte. Wie konnte er es da wagen ihn zu verletzen?

Violences Augen richteten sich auf Vegeta, der aufrecht vor ihm kniete und ihn aus nachtschwarz funkenden Augen herausfordernd anstarrte. Obwohl er doch eben genau gespürt hatte, was mit denen geschah, die sich ihm wiedersetzten. Eigentlich hätte er wimmernd zu seinen Füßen liegen sollen um ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen! Doch es gab mehrere Methoden um ein Spielzeug gefügig zu machen. Lächelnd erhob sich Violence.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass es nicht mehr so schnell nötig wäre, doch du scheinst es ja darauf anzulegen. Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen," er ging vor Vegeta in die Knie und seine Hand packte sein Kinn. „Im Gegenteil, ich freu mich drauf!" Vegetas Faust schoss nach oben, doch der Ryotaner wich ihr spielend aus und packte das Handgelenk.

„Du bist wirklich ungezogen heute." Vegetas andere Faust schoss aufwärts, doch auch sie wurde von der Hand des Ryotaners gepackt. „Sehr ungezogen." Er wendete den Kopf und küsste Vegetas Unterarm. „Aber das macht es um so schöner." Vegeta entriss ihm beide Handgelenke und versuchte etwas Raum zwischen sich und Violence zu bringen.

Der Ryotaner lächelte. „Was ist? Hast du keine Lust?" Er erhob sich und ging auf Vegeta zu. „Dabei hast du heute wirklich alles getan, um mich in Laune zu versetzen." Hinter ihm lies sich Violence wieder in die Knie sinken. „Du warst störrisch," seine Hand glitt über Vegetas Schulter. „Du hast dich gewehrt," die andere Hand umschloss seinen Oberkörper. „Und du hast es wirklich gewagt mein Blut zu vergießen," die Erste strich über sein Brustbein abwärts.

„Das sind Dinge, die ich an meinem Spielzeug mag. Es macht keinen Spaß damit zu spielen, wenn es alles mit sich machen lässt." Er brachte seinen Mund dicht an Vegetas Ohr. „Doch du warst schon immer etwas Besonderes." Seine Hand glitt noch ein Stück tiefer und Vegeta konnte ein zusammenzucken seines Körpers nicht mehr verhindern.

Violence lächelte. „Was ist? Magst du es nicht, wenn ich dich anfasse? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so zimperlich wenn wir zusammen liegen!" Vegetas Muskeln verhärteten sich zu Stahl und seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie fast wie das Zischen einer Kobra klang, kurz bevor sie zustieß.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir!" Violence lachte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Vegetas Nacken, während seine Hand noch ein Stück weiter abwärts strich. In diesem Moment kippte der Schalter in Vegetas Kopf um.

Er schrie, rammte mit aller Kraft Violence seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, holte mit seinem Arm aus und verpasste ihm, während er sich drehte eine Ohrfeige mit dem Handrücken. Violence wurde von Vegeta weg katapultiert und krachte unsanft gegen die Wand.

Vegeta stand auf, das klirren der Kettenglieder als sie rissen, gar nicht beachtend und seine Augen hatten nur ein einziges Ziel: Violence. „Jeder der mich kennt, weiß das er meinen Zorn nicht wecken sollte." Er rammte beiläufig den beiden Ryotanern die angerannt kamen die Fäuste vors Gesicht.

„Dein Pech, das du mich nicht kennst!" Er beugte sich nach unten und packte Violence am Hals, hob ihn hoch. „Und dein Pech, das du geglaubt hast ich bin Geta!" Er zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich heran und starrte ihm kalt in die Augen. „Ich bin Vegeta!" Er drehte sich und schleuderte Violence abermals durch den Raum.

Dann zog er die Arme an den Körper und schrie: „Und Niemand legt ungestraft Hand an mich!" Eine Schockwelle traf die Ryotaner und wuchtete sie erneut gegen die Wand. Diese bekam plötzlich risse, weil sie dem Druck der auf sie eindrang nicht mehr gewachsen war. „Niiieeemaaand!!!"

Violence öffnete die Augen und versuchte durch den Wind, der an ihm zerrte etwas zu sehen und wirklich, für einen Augenblick erhaschte er einen Blick auf Vegeta. Dieser stand von einer goldenen Aura umgeben inmitten des Wirbelsturms und schrie seine Wut hinaus.

Dann, genauso plötzlich wie er gekommen war verschwand er wieder und Vegeta sackte einfach dort wo er stand zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Violence ließ seine Arme sinken und schritt vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

Was für eine gigantische Kraft! Das hatte er noch nie erlebt! Wie konnte ein so unscheinbares Geschöpf plötzlich so viel Kraft entfalten und unbeschadet davon kommen? Diese Kraft, so überlegte Violence, hätte eigentlich jeden menschlichen Körper zerreißen müssen, doch dieser hatte, bis auf die Wunden die er ihm beigebracht hatte, noch nicht einmal eine Schramme.

Vegeta regte sich ächzend vor seinen Füßen und stemmte sich umständlich auf die Unterarme hoch. Shame und Pain schlossen zu Violence auf, der seine Verwirrung überwand und mit tyrannisch, sadistischen Blick auf Vegeta herab sah. Jener hob den Kopf und blickte sich verwirrt um, doch dann fanden seine Augen die von Violence und er erstarrte.

Violences Stimme klang kalt und bösartig, als er leicht den Kopf zur Seite legte und seinen Sklaven musterte. „Nehmt ihn euch vor!" Shame und Pain gehorchten.

Vegeta dachte nicht darüber nach. Er versuchte eigentlich gar nicht zu denken. Noch nicht einmal daran zu atmen. Am liebsten wäre er gestorben, so weh tat es, so erniedrigend war es, so groß war die Demütigung, die alles in ihm gefangen genommen hatte und nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

Er lag auf dem Boden, Beine und Arme gespreizt und leicht von sich gestreckt. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere und der einzige Beweis dafür das er noch fühlte waren die Tränen die nicht aufhörten über seine Wangen zu laufen.

Sein Körper zitterte nicht, sein Körper fühlte nicht, nur diese Tränen die liefen und nicht mehr aufhören wollten zu laufen. Er schluchzte nicht und seine Muskeln bebten auch nicht, er lag da wie eine Puppe, die man benutz hatte und genau das war er auch gewesen.

Irgendwo in seinem Geist registrierte er, das sich die beiden Ryotaner wieder ihre Rüstung anlegten, aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Nicht für ihn, nie mehr.

Krallen kamen in sein Gesichtsfeld und etwas langes schob sich schmerzhaft an seinem Hals entlang, hob seinen Kopf hoch, so das er aufsehen musste. Worte drangen an sein Ohr und erst nach einem Moment konnte Vegeta die Stimme erkennen. Es war die von Violence.

„Wenn du dir auch nur noch einmal, ein einziges Mal etwas zu schulden kommen lässt, dann vergesse ich dein süßes Frätzchen und nehm dich so rann, dass du dir wünschst du wärst tot. Und wenn es so weit ist, dann werde ich dir diesen Wunsch, barmherzig wie ich bin, erfüllen. Merk dir das!" Damit nahm er die Peitsche weg und Vegeta fiel zurück auf den kalten Stein.

„Bringt ihn weg!"

_Gut, das ich gemein zu meinen Helden bin und sie (insbesondere Vegeta) gerne leiden lasse wissen wir schon. Und das ich ihm im Verlauf der Geschichte noch wesentlich mehr antun werde auch. Also ist dieses Thema schon mal mit einem Hacken versehen (wäre aber trotzdem schön wenn ich Kommentare kriegen würde)._

_Andre Sache: Wie gefallen euch die Ryotaner? Also vom aussehen her. Das sie nen missen Charakter haben is klar, daher ja auch ihre Namen (für alle die weniger Englisch können, wie ich z.B.): Violence – Gewalt, Shame – Schmach, Pain – Pein. Passend oder!?_

_Hab länger gebraucht, bis ich mich entscheiden konnte, ob ich ihnen die Flügel jetzt auf den Rücken pflanz oder es so mache wie in dem Kapitel. Am Ende fand ich diese Idee besser, weil sie dann nicht wie Engel durch die Gegend schwirren und auch noch etwas mehr nach Vögel aussehen. Was ist eure Meinung dazu? Und wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?_

_Ich freu mich also, auf eure Reviews und bis bald._

_Hatchepsut_


	7. 51 Millionen Xenon

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_Hallo an Alle!_

_Mein nächstes Kapitel ist fertig und obwohl es so lange gedauert hat, hat es mir tierisch gefallen es zu schreiben. Ich mag es einfach, wenn Vegeta so richtig am Ausrasten ist und alles in seiner Umgebung zu Kleinholz verarbeitet._

_Nun, das nach dem letzten Kapitel so etwas passieren musste warja eigentlich klar, doch wie schafft man es, Vegeta ausrasten zu lassen, wenn sich besagte Person gar nicht mehr daran erinnert, das sie so gerne ausrastet?_

_Na, ich denke wenn ihr den Titel lest, werdet ihr es euch denken!___

7. 51 Millionen Xenon

Die beiden Ryotaner schleiften Vegeta durch viele Gänge und eigentlich hätte er sich diese merken müssen, doch weder wollte noch konnte er die dazu nötige Energie aufbringen. Irgendwann registrierte seine Haut, den immensen Temperaturanstieg und wenige Augenblicke später stach das Licht der Sonnen grell in sein Gesicht und er schloss geblendet die Augen.

Shame und Pain zerrten ihn weiter, Stufen hinunter. Vegeta erkannte einen großen Komplex mit einem gigantischen Haus im Zentrum, kleineren Häusern, einem großen Hof und überdachte Flächen in denen mehrerer Gleiter und Schiffe standen. Das Ganze wurde von einer Mauer mit hohen Zinnen umschlossen, auf denen Ryotaner standen.

Überall herrschte die Farbe des Sandes vor und Vegeta fühlte sich bei den Formen und Umrissen dieses Komplexes an 1001 Nacht erinnert. Ein großes zweiflügliges Tor stand offen und dahinter konnte er ebenfalls Häuser erkennen, doch boten sie im Gegensatz zu den Anderen einen erbärmlichen Anblick.

Grob aus Sand und Lehm zusammengezimmerte Baracken die kaum Schutz vor der Sonne boten. Menschen saßen im Schatten oder vor den Hütten, einige Kinder tummelten sich in den Gassen dazwischen und er bemerkte die Blick die ihm zugeworfen wurden, als ihn Shame und Pain grob in den heißen Sand stießen.

Sie lachten und Vegeta spürte, wie einer von ihnen in die Knie ging. Sein Kopf wurde an den Haaren gepackt und nach oben gezerrt. „Wenn du wieder mal den Drang verspürst Ärger zu machen, nur zu. Pain und ich freuen uns drauf." Er zog Vegetas Kopf noch ein Stück weiter zu sich, so das seine Lippen fast Vegetas Ohr berührten.

„Unter uns Süßer, du warst gut. Wahnsinnig gut sogar," er zog den Kopf wieder zurück und blickte Vegeta in die Augen. „Und sehr erotisch." Dabei fuhr seine Daumenkralle über Vegetas Lippen, der es fast gleichzeitig schaffte seinen Kopf Shames Griff zu entreisen und ein Stück zurück zurobben.

Der Ryotaner erhob sich lachend, klopfte seinem Freund Pain auf die Schulter und gemeinsam verschwanden sie wieder hinter dem Tor. Vegeta starrte ihnen ausdruckslos nach und die Leere, die in seinem Inneren herrschte packte mit aller Macht erneut zu.

Sein Körper begann plötzlich zu zittern und Vegeta musste alles an Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht wie ein hysterisches Kind, anzufangen zu schluchzen. Seine Arme umschlangen seine Körpermitte und versuchten das Beben seines Körpers zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Egal an was er dachte, egal wie sehr er versuchte seinem Körper zu befehlen aufzuhören, er gehorchte ihm nicht. Es ging einfach nicht und je mehr er versuchte seine Gefühle zu beerdigen, um so stärker drängten sie in seinem Inneren nach oben.

„Verdaaammmt!!!" Mit beiden Fäusten hieb er auf den Sand ein, nur um die Arme dann wieder an den Körper zu ziehen und seinen Kopf zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden zu vergraben. Niemand sollte es sehen, seine Schwäche, die wieder angefangen hatte in einem unaufhörlichen Strom über seien Wangen zu laufen.

Niemand. Weder die Tränen noch das Zittern, das seinen Körper schüttelte und so zog er ihn nur noch enger zusammen, um sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sein Herz schwankte zwischen Panik, Hass und Verzweiflung hin und her.

Er wünschte sich Nichts von alle dem. Am liebsten hätte er alles vergessen. Vergessen warum sein Körper so weh tat, vergessen warum sein Herz zu zerspringen drohte und vergessen, warum er so litt.

Doch selbst dieses so einfache Gefühl wie Vergessen schien ihm nicht gestattet zu sein, denn in seinen Kopf gab es einen kleinen Teil, der bei dem Gedanken alles zu vergessen und sich zu fügen gepeinigt aufschrie. Dieser Teil zerrte mit aller Macht an den Bildern und den Taten die man ihm angetan hatte.

Lass mich in Ruhe, dachte Vegeta. Warum konnten ihn seine Gedanken nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum mussten sie ihn immer und immer wieder daran erinnern? Warum konnte er nicht einfach nur in Ruhe leiden und sich zurück ziehen um seine Wunden zu lecken und zu vergessen?

Weil das nicht deine Art ist, schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf! Kämpfe, hasse, schrei deine Wut hinaus! Empfinde den Schmerz, wachse an ihm, erlebe ihn erneut, immer und immer wieder. Verschließe alle anderen Gefühle in deinem Herzen, sei stark und dann, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist denk bloß an das Eine: Rache!

Vegeta erkannte die Stimme. Er hatte sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört, eigentlich eine Ewigkeit. Es war die Stimme seines alten Egos, das ihm zuschrie sich nicht der Verzweiflung und der Panik zu ergeben, das ihm zuschrie weiter zu kämpfen. Und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit machte ein Schalter in Vegetas Kopf klick.

Mit einem Mal waren sie verschwunden, alle Gefühle, alle Dinge die ihn verletzbar und angreifbar machten. Das Einzige was zurück blieb war ein Krieger dessen Stolz so tief verletzt war das er nur noch eine einzige Gefühlsregung kannte: Zorn.

Er sprang auf, zog seine Arme an den Körper und schrie seine ganze Wut hinaus, trennte sich von allem was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte und was ihn beeinflusste. Konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf die Stimme in seinem Inneren und die alten, fast schon vergessenen Gedanken, die im Moment Überleben bedeuteten. Hinter ihm begannen die Sonnen unterzugehen.

Menschen und Ryotaner drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn verwundert an, doch das registrierte Vegeta gar nicht. Das Einzige auf das er achten und hören musste, war die Stimme in seinem Herzen, die ihm sagen würde, was zu tun war.

Der Schrei verhallte und Vegeta sank mit einem Bein auf die Erde und stützte sich ebenfalls mit einem Arm auf seinem Knie ab. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, als er Sauerstoff in seien Lungen pumpte.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Klaue auf seine Schulter. „He Sklave, was schreist du hier so rum? Halt deine Klappe und mach das du zu den Anderen kommst!" Vegeta fing an zu grinsen. Der kam ihm gerade recht und ganz langsam wendete er dem Ryotaner sein Profil zu.

Seine Augen wanderten ebenfalls über seine Schulter zu dem Soldaten und mit einem Mal begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Kalt, eiskalt wie Speere bohrten sich Vegetas Augen in die des Vogelmenschen und Vegeta spürte wie der Ryotaner schon in diesem Moment verlor.

Ebenso langsam hob Vegeta seine Hand und legte sie auf die Vogelklaue des Soldaten. „Dein Pech, das ich gerade unheimlich schlechte Laune habe!" Und damit erhob sich Vegeta, immer noch das Handgelenk des Ryotaners umfassend, um es bei seinem erheben mit einem harten Ruck nach unten zu knicken. Der Ryotaner wich mit einem Schrei zurück und umklammerte das gebrochene Gelenk.

Vegeta drehte sich ganz zu ihm um. „Und dein Pech, das ausgerechnet du mich in dieser Laune ansprechen musstest!" Die gelben Augen zuckten und Vegetas Gegenüber wich nochmals um ein Vielfaches zurück, doch Vegeta kannte keine Gnade.

Er sprang, schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit über den Boden und rammte ihm seine Faust in den Magen. Der Soldat krümmte sich und Vegeta umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. „Und ebenfalls dein Pech Süßer, das du diesen Fehler mit deinem Leben bezahlst!" Vegetas Knie krachte nach oben und gegen das Kinn des Ryotaners, dieser wurde von der Wucht durch die Luft geschleudert und landete unnah der Sklavenbaracken.

Viele der Menschen waren aufgesprungen und sammelten sich um das einmalige Schauspiel. Auch einige der ryotanischen Wachen wurden aufmerksam. Vegeta war das alles egal. Sein Ziel rappelte sich gerade umständlich auf die Beine hoch.

Unbeeindruckt schritt er langsam auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah verachtend auf den Ryotaner. Ein grausamer Glanz hielt in seinen Augen Einzug, als er sich zu ihm beugte und einen der Flügelarme packte.

„Weißt du, was ich mal gelernt habe? Ohne Flügel kann ein Vogel nicht fliegen." Der erste Knochen brach. „Und ohne Arme," der zweite Knochen gesellte sich dazu. „Ein Krieger nicht kämpfen." Der Ryotaner sank zu Boden. „Doch weißt du was mir immer am Besten gefallen hat? Ohne Genick ... ." „Was geht hier vor?"

Andere Ryotaner landeten plötzlich auf dem Platz vor dem Tor. Die Menschen wichen erschrocken zur Seite, doch sich gänzlich zurück ziehen wollte sich keiner von ihnen. Noch nie hatte sich ein Mensch gegen einen Ryotaner erhoben und doch sahen sie nun, wie einer ihrer Wächter von einem aus ihrer Mitte vernichtend geschlagen wurde.

Vegeta wendete desinteressiert den Kopf. „Was hier vor geht? Ich bringe einem von euch Vögelchen etwas über Anatomie bei." „Das glaub ich nicht, Geta?!" „Sie an Shame, warte einen Augenblick, gleich bin ich fertig, dann kommst du an die Reihe!"

Shame schnappte nach Luft. So viel Dreistigkeit hatte er noch nie gehört oder gespürt, doch das was ihm seine Augen sagten schien keine Lüge zu sein. Geta hatte nicht die geringste Angst vor ihnen. Schnell fand Shame jedoch wieder zu seinem gewohnten Wesen zurück.

„Lass ihn los! Das ist ein Befehl!" Vegeta sah Shame an und dann wieder den Ryotaner, den er am Kopf gepackt hatte und hoch zog. „Ich soll ihn los lassen?" „Bist du schwerhörig?" Schrie Shame. „Lass ihn los! Sofort!" Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte beiläufig:

„Na gut." Krack – Genickbruch und der ryotanische Soldat sank tot zu Boden. Vegeta drehte sich zu Shame um. „Ups, das ihr solch einen leichten Knochenbau habt ... übel aber auch." Shame verschlug es die Sprache. Dieser kleine Bengel hatte eben einen von ihnen getötet. Vor ihren Augen, einfach so! Und dann besaß er tatsächlich noch die Frechheit sich über sie lustig zu machen!

„Ich töte dich!" Vegeta warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte gehässig. „Ja? Wie denn? Indem du weiter Löcher in die Gegend starrst? Oder indem du deine kleinen Wächterlein auf mich hetzt?" Einige Ryotaner spannten ihr Arme an und wollten tatsächlich los springen.

Vegeta unbeeindruckt bückte sich nach dem Umhang des toten Ryotaners und riss die Hälfte ab. Diese schlang er sich provisorisch mehrfach um die Hüften und knotete ihn fest. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder zu Shame, der seine Soldaten mit einem barschen Wort zurück rief.

„Nein, ich werde dich eigenhändig besiegen und deinen Kadaver zu Violence schleifen. Er wird erfreut sein dich so schnell wieder ... ." Der Satz erstarb ihm auf der Zunge, als Vegeta nach vorne schnellte und ihm seine Faust in den Solarplexus rammte.

Blitzschnell ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und trat dem Ryotaner die Beine weg, dann katapultierte er sich einige Meter nach hinten und sah erfreut zu wie der Vogelmensch im Dreck aufschlug.

„Große Sprüche, nichts dahinter. Du quälst andere Leute doch gerne, oder?! Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal zeigen wie das ist!" Er sprang in die Luft und sein Ellenbogen krachte mit voller Wucht in Shames Rückrat. Der Soldat schrie, doch gleichzeitig schlug sein Flügel nach Vegeta und schleuderte ihn von seinem Rücken.

Vegeta schlidderte über den Boden, rammte seine Füße in die Erde und sprang wieder auf. Ebenso wie sich Shame wieder aufrichtete. Der Ryotaner blutete und das machte ihn unglaublich wütend, doch noch viel schlimmer als das, war die Tatsache, das dieser Mensch, wer auch immer er sein mochte, ihm überlegen war.

So dumm einen Gegner zu unterschätzen, war er nicht und nun musste er sich Violence Meinung wohl oder übel anschließen. Dieser Mensch konnte nicht Geta sein, niemals. Dieser Bengel hätte es sich noch nicht mal im Traum einfallen lassen sich gegen sie zu stellen. Und diesen Kerl hatten sie vor noch nicht mal einer Stunde aus den Verliesen halb tot hier hoch geschleppt und nun war er nah dran ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Er wendete den Kopf.

„He Pain, wie lange willst du eigentlich noch zusehen?" Ein Lachen erklang. „Ich hab nur abgewartet wie du dich schlägst." „Haha, sehr witzig. Hilf mir lieber." Der zweite Ryotaner trat zu Shame und blickte zu Vegeta.

„Nun mein Hübscher, das wir dich so schnell wieder rannehmen müssen hät ich nicht gedacht. Hat dir wohl gefallen?!" Vegetas Augen verdüsterten sich und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Gib auf du bist im Nachteil."

„Und wieso das?" Fragte Vegeta. „Weil ihr zu zweit seit?" Pain lachte. „Nein, merkst du es nicht? Es wird dunkel." „Und weiter?" „Nun in der Dunkelheit können wir Ryotaner doppelt so gut sehen wie bei Tageslicht. Du hast keine Chance gegen uns beide!" Vegeta fing an zu lachen.

„Ich brauch keine Augen um gegen euch zu kämpfen. Ich kann eure stinkige Arroganz bis hier her riechen! Also komm ruhig. Ich tret dir in den Hintern!" Wütend schoss Pain nach vorne und versuchte Vegeta von den Beinen zu holen, doch jener sprang in die Luft, versetzte Pain einen Tritt in den Rücken und parierte mit seinem Arm einen Schlag von Shame.

„Wollt ihr Kämpfen oder Ballett tanzen?" Shame knurrte und auch Pain sprang wieder auf die Beine. „Das wirst du mir büßen!" „Dann fang mal an!" Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sich Pain auf Vegeta und auch Shame drang weiter auf ihn ein.

Vegeta duckte sich und parierte, sprang in die Luft und wich aus. Er bewegte sich so schnell, das er selbst kaum verstand wie er das machte. Es war nicht so, das sein Kopf Befehle an seien Körper gab. Es sah vielmehr so aus, als würde sein Kopf versuchte den Bewegungen seines Körpers zu folgen, der alles was er tat einfach aus Reflex zu tun schien.

Und noch etwas spürte Vegeta. Dies war noch lange nicht alles was er zu leisten im Stande war. Da war Platz für mehr, viel mehr und das war ein Gedanke, der ihm gefiel.

Shame und Pain versuchten weiter ihn zu erwischen und wie gehabt wich Vegeta weiter und immer weiter ihren Bewegungen aus und er spürte, wie er immer schneller wurde, so schnell, das er fast schon sah, wohin seine beiden Gegner als nächstes Schlagen würden.

Er erkannte es an ihren Bewegungen an der Art wie sie kämpften und wie sie ihren Stil einsetzten. Er wusste nach wenigen Minuten, welche Attacke auf die davor folgen würde. Er durchschaute ihren Kampfstil, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht außer zu kämpfen und dann war ihm klar, das er diesen Kampf schon gewonnen hatte.

Ein Schlag von Pain traf ihn und schleuderte ihn zurück. Vegeta schlug einen Salti, landete auf einem Knie und richtete sich auf. Die beiden Ryotaner atmeten schwer, doch auf ihren Gesichtern war ein überhebliches Lächeln zu erkennen. Diese, das wusste Vegeta, würde gleich verschwinden. Pain richtete sich aus seiner geduckten Haltung auf.

„Na, bist du aus der Puste, brauchst du eine Pause? Oder hat dich unsere Kraft überrascht?" Vegeta hob den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das kleine Rinnsaal von Blut ab, das über sein Kinn lief. „War das alles was ihr könnt?" Wie versprochen, das Lächeln verschwand.

„Dann bin ich jetzt dran!" Er preschte nach vorne, rammte beiden jeweils eine Faust in den Magen und während sie sich zusammen krümmten zog er seine Arme zurück und rammte ihnen seine Ellenbogen ins Genick. Sie gingen zu Boden.

Ohne nachzudenken sprang Vegeta einige Schritte zurück, streckte seien Arme vor seinem Körper aus, legte die Hände übereinander und konzentrierte seine Energie. Eine weiße Lichtkugel erschien und er ließ sie auf die völlig verblüfften Ryotaner los.

Die Kugel fand ihr Ziel und explodierte. Nicht besonders groß, nicht besonders spektakulär, doch sie rief etwas in Vegeta wach und mit einem Mal konnte er mehr als nur die anwesenden Personen sehen. Er konnte sie spüren. Jeden Einzelnen. Es war, als wäre plötzlich zu seinen fünf Sinnen noch ein weiterer hinzugekommen.

Dann richteten sich seine Augen auf die beiden Ryotaner, die verwundet und unfähig sich zu bewegen auf dem Sand lagen. Vegeta ging auf sie zu, langsam seinen Sieg auskostend und er sah wie sich Pain gerade auf die Beine hoch arbeitete. Sein einer Flügel hing schlapp herunter und Vegeta vermutete, das er ihm den ganzen Knochen zersplittert hatte. Er blieb stehen.

„Na, hab ich dir die Federn gerupft mein Vögelchen!?" Pains Augen verdüsterten sich und Vegeta machte die letzen Schritte die ihn von ihm trennte. Seine Hand schoss nach vorne und er packte den Ryotaner um den Hals. Die Faust die ihm entgegen schlug wischte er mit einer beiläufigen Geste zur Seite.

„Noch einen letzten Wunsch bevor ich dir das Licht ausblase?" Pain zerrte an Vegetas Hand und dieser machte den Versuchen sich zu befreien ein schnelles Ende, indem er Pain seine Faust in die Rippen rammte. Der Ryotaner erschlaffte. „Nana, nu mach mal nicht so schnell schlapp. So fest hab ich jetzt auch nicht zugeschlagen!"

Vegeta wollte Pain eine Ohrfeige verpassen, doch sein neu erworbener Sinn warnte ihn vor etwas. Er wirbelte herum, konzentrierte gleichzeitig seien Energie auf seine Hand und seinen Arm und schlug das Geschoss aus einer Feuerwaffe bei Seite.

Der Schuss traf anstatt ihn, eines der Barackenhäuser und ließ es explodieren. Durch die herabregnenden Trümmer konnte Vegeta Violence erkennen, der mit noch mehr Ryotanern den Platz betreten hatte.

Vegeta ließ Pain los und wendete sich seinem eigentlichen Peiniger zu. Dieser ließ die Schusswaffe sinken und starrte Vegeta ungläubig an. Jener lächelte kalt. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder Violence."

„Geta?" „Nein, Vegeta merk dir diesen Namen, den es ist der Name, der dich in die Hölle schickt!" Violence überwand seine Verwirrung und ließ seine Waffe sinken. „Hast du eigentlich gar Nichts von dem verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Vegeta grinste.

„Oh doch, ich habe sehr gut verstanden. Nämlich das du scharf darauf bist ins Gras zu beißen. Sag willst du deine beiden Schoßhunde nicht nehmen und verschwinden, solange du noch die Chance hast. Vielleicht lebst du dann noch etwas länger?!"

Violence schnappte nach Luft und als seine Augen auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Gestallten fielen, nahm sein Blick den selben Ausdruck an wie Vegetas Augen. „Ich habe dich gewarnt Geta, oder Vegeta wie auch immer du dich nennen magst. Jetzt werde ich keine Gnade mehr kennen!" Vegeta lachte.

„Nur zu, komm her. Wir werden sehen wer der Bessere ist!" Violence lächelte kalt. „Du scheinst Gefallen daran zu haben zu kämpfen." „Genauso wie du, andere zu quälen." Violence lächelte. „Da magst du recht haben. Wir sind in einigen Dingen scheinbar ähnlicher Veranlagung. Nur gibt es einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen uns. Du kämpfst fair während ich es vorziehe alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel auszunutzen! Greift ihn euch!" Die Ryotaner schossen nach vorne.

Vegeta hatte kaum Zeit auf die Worte zu reagieren, da schlugen die messerscharfen Klauen auch schon nach ihm. Mit einem lästerlichen Fluch auf den Lippen sprang er nach hinten und konnte so dem ersten Angriff entgehen.

Dem Ersten, schon der Zweite zwang ihn weiter und weiter zurück zu weichen. Klauen rissen tiefen Wunden in sein Fleisch und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er über und über mit seinem eigenen Blut bedeckt war. Er wurde von den Händen gepackt und herum gerissen, zu Boden geschleudert.

Vegeta rollte sich ab, kam wieder auf die Beine nur um im nächsten Moment wieder einen Stoß zu bekommen. Sand drang brennend in seine Wunden ein, in seine Augen, nahm ihm die Sicht und wie bei seinem Kampf mit Shame und Pain hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht seinem Kopf das Wunder verdankte noch nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden zu sein, sondern seinem Körper.

Doch irgendwann konnten ihn auch seine katzenhaften Reflexe nicht mehr retten und als mehrere der Ryotaner gleichzeitig nach seinen Beinen und seinen Armen schlugen, verlor er auch noch den letzten Rest an Boden den er noch besaß.

Völlig erschöpft und nach Atem ringend fand er sich, von gleich mehreren Klauen gen Boden gedrückt wieder. Schmerz durchschoss seinen Körper und als er versuchte sich zu drehen wurde der Druck auf seinem Rücken nur um so stärker.

Vegetas Finger fuhren durch den Sand und ballten sich zu einer Faust. Das war nicht fair! Diese verfluchten, übergroßen Vögel! Verdammt! Früher wäre ihm das nicht passiert! Früher wäre er erst gar nicht in solch eine Lage geraten! Früher ... .

Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als zwei Ryotaner ihn an den Armen packten und durch den Sand schleiften. Unsanft warfen sie ihn einige Meter weiter wieder zu Boden und als sich Vegeta langsam auf die Knie hoch stemmte und aufsah, blickte er in Violences bohrenden Augen.

Unbeeindruckt stierte er zurück und einige Momente taxierten sie sich so, versuchten den anderen abzuschätzen und sich ihre nächsten Schritte zu überlegen. Doch eigentlich gab es für Vegeta nur einen einzigen Schritt den er tun und den er auch gehen wollte. Und dieser Schritt hieß Wiederstand!

Warum er so dachte wusste er nicht, warum sein ganzer Körper allein bei dem Gedanken an Kapitulation zusammenzuckte auch nicht. Früher hatte er doch auch aufgegeben, wenn er bei einem der Turniere fest stellte, das er seinem Gegner nicht gewachsen war.

Plötzlich brachen seine Gedanken ab, so schnell und effektiv wie bei einem Filmriss und anstatt der großen Turniere sah er sich auf einem fremden Planeten verbissen gegen irgend eine bizarre Weltraumfigur kämpfen. Dann wurde die Erinnerung so schnell wieder von den Bildern des großen Turniers überlagert, als wäre es nur eine kleine nicht ganz überspulte Sequenz auf einer Kassette gewesen.

Aber da war etwas. Vegeta spürte es ganz genau. So kurz dieser Erinnerungsfetzen auch gewesen sein mochte und was immer er auch darstellen sollte, Vegeta wusste nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, das Aufgeben für ihn nie, aber auch wirklich nie, niemals in Frage kam. Lieber würde er sterben!

Violence schien zu dem selben Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn er gab den Ryotanern die Vegeta fest hielten einen Wink und sie ließen ihn los. Am liebsten wäre Vegeta gleich wieder auf die Beine gesprungen, doch er wusste genau, das sein Körper das nicht mit machen würde, also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als seinen Peiniger so tödlich wie möglich anzustarren. Jener erwiderte den Blick genauso kalt.

„Tapfer geschlagen kleiner Mensch, auch wenn deine Tat äußerst dumm war!" Vegeta spuckte verachtend aus. „Ich wüsste nicht was daran dumm war! Ist doch normal, das man sich gegen Ungeziefer wert, wenn es an einem hochkrabbelt!" Violence überwand die Entfernung zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und verpasste Vegeta eine Ohrfeige mit dem Handrücken.

Vegeta wurde zur Seite geschleudert, spuckte Blut aus und richtete sich unbeeindruckt wieder auf. „Egal wie sehr es sich wert, irgendwann hat man es getilgt und zurück bleibt noch nicht einmal eine Erinnerung!" Sein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Violence und Vegeta wusste, das er mit jedem Wort, das er sagte, mit jeder Provokation einen Schritt weiter auf den Abgrund zu tat. Doch er würde den Teufel tun und sich von solch einem Federvieh darüber hinweg stoßen lassen!

„Wie es scheint, spielst du gerne mit dem Feuer! Ich bin dir dabei gerne behilflich!" Er streckte seinen Arm aus und einer der Ryotaner legte eine Fackel in seine Hand. Woher wussten die immer so genau was Violence von ihnen wollte?, fragte sich Vegeta, doch bevor er sich eine Antwort darauf geben konnte schwenkte Violence die Fackel dicht vor seinem Gesicht vorbei.

Die Hitze strich über seine Haut und verschwand wieder, doch Vegeta ließ Violence nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Wenn er mit dieser Fackel etwas vorhatte, dann würde Vegeta schon dahinter kommen.

„Nun, ein Feuerchen kann ganz angenehm sein, doch wenn man zu lange und zu nah mit dem Feuer umgeht, dann kommt es zuweilen vor, das man sich an seiner Flamme verbrennt." Er senkte die Fackel und hielt sie in Vegetas Richtung. Jener spürte die Hitze, doch er würde Violence nicht den Gefallen tun vor ihr zurück zu weichen. Er zeigte keine Schwäche. Niemandem!

„Und wenn man dann immer noch nicht aufhört mit dem Feuer zu spielen, dann kann es auch vorkommen, das man sich schwer verletzt." Er ging in die Knie und brachte die Fackel noch dichter an Vegetas Gesicht, so das sich in Vegetas Augen das Spiegelbild der Flammen brach.

„Soll ich dir dein Gesicht so verbrennen, das du dich nie wieder traust auch nur einen Schritt unter Lebewesen zu tun?" Vegeta erwiderte Violence Blick kühl und ließ sich weder von seinen Drohgebärden noch von der Fackel beeindrucken.

Violence lächelte, rammte die Fackel in den Sand und zog ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel. „Du hast Mut, das muss ich dir lassen. Doch irgendwann wird aus Mut Dummheit und diesen Schritt hast zu schon ziemlich lange hinter dir gelassen. Für deine Frechheiten, würde ich dir am liebsten die Zunge herausschneiden, doch wenn ich das tue, kannst du nicht mehr schreien." Violence erhob sich. „Und du wirst schreien, das verspreche ich dir!"

Blitzschnell schoss Violence Hand nach unten und packte Vegetas Haar, fast genauso schnell fuhren Vegetas Arme nach oben und schlossen sich um Violence Handgelenk, doch jenem schien das egal zu sein. Er bog Vegetas Kopf weiter nach hinten, so das sich nun nicht mehr das Licht der Fackel sondern das Licht der Sterne in seinen Augen spiegelte. Gleichzeitig hielt er mit der anderen Hand das Messer in die Fackel.

„Ich weiß das du mir nicht die Genugtuung geben wirst, mir deine Angst zu zeigen. Doch sieh hin, sieh wie sich die Klinge langsam rötlich färbt." Vegetas Augen glitten zu der glühenden Klinge und dann wieder zu Violence. „Du brichst mich nicht." Zischte er und Violence begann zu lachen. Dann nahm er die Klinge aus der Fackel und brachte sie dicht vor Vegetas Gesicht.

„Mag sein, doch ich habe meinen Spaß dabei!" Und mit diesen Worten drückte er Vegeta die Klinge gegen die Kehle. Die Klinge des Messers schnitt tief in sein Fleisch und gleichzeitig versenkte das Eisen seine Haut. Vegeta riss die Augen auf und schrie, zerrte an Violence griff und schließlich ließ ihn der Ryotaner los und Vegeta sank in den Sand.

Einige Augen blicke wand er sich vor Schmerzen, doch dann erlahmten seine Bewegungen und er lieb einfach ruhig liegen. Violence lächelte sadistisch und beugte sich zu Vegeta herunter.

„Man kann Ungeziefer zwar vernichten, doch irgendwann wird auch der Stärkste von einer Übermacht überrannt, gegen die er Nichts mehr ausrichten kann!" Abermals griff er in Vegetas Haare und zerrte ihn auf die Knie hoch, zwang Vegeta ihn anzusehen. „Und irgendwann kommt der Moment, an dem es nur noch Ungeziefer gibt!" Violence versuchte Vegetas Blick einzufangen, doch Vegeta reagierte nicht.

Vegeta hatte seinen letzten Satz noch nicht einmal Gehört. Genauso wenig, wie er jetzt die Bemühungen des Ryotaners war nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einzufangen. Für Vegeta gab es diesen Ryotaner in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal. Um ehrlich zu sein existierte für Vegeta gar nichts mehr, außer das, worauf sein Blick in dem Moment gefallen war, als ihn Violence vom Boden hoch gezogen hatte.

Wie verzaubert hing Vegetas Blick an ihnen und konnten sie einfach nicht mehr los lassen. Da war etwas, etwas in ihm, das auf sie reagierte, so stark als würde man Öl ins Feuer gießen. Er spürte wie sein Herzschlag zunahm, spürte wie sein Atem schneller wurde, spürte, das da etwas in ihm war, etwas Starkes, Mächtiges, das einem Tsunami gleich an die Oberfläche drängte. Ein bösartiges Knurren drang an sein Ohr und irgendwo in seinen Gedanken registrierte er noch, das dieses Geräusch aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam.

Längst hatte Violence ihn los gelassen und drehte sich überrascht von ihm zu dem, was sich in Vegetas Augen spiegelt, so als könnte er nicht verstehen, was geschehen war, geschehen würde.

Doch das war egal, es spielte für Vegeta keine Rolle. Alles was zählte war dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das mit jedem Atemzug stärker wurde. Irgendwann glaubte Vegeta an dem Punkt angekommen zu sein, wo er sterben würde, wenn er dieser Kraft nicht endlich Raum bot um sich auszubreiten

Kaum war dieser Gedanke durch sein Bewusstsein gezogen schoss diese Kraft an seinem Steiß an die Oberfläche, um sich nun wie ein eigenständiger Bestandteil seines Körpers hinter ihm durch den Sand zu winden.

Er spürte diese unglaubliche Kraft, als sich seine Muskeln zum zerreisen anspannten und sich seine Knochen anfingen auszubreiten, als würden sie die zerbrechliche Hülle des menschseins sprengen wollen. Mit einem mal nahm Vegeta seine ganze Umgebung mit völlig anderen Sinnen war, mit einem mal schien er gar nicht mehr Vegeta zu sein.

Und ein weiteres bedrohliches Knurren entschlüpfte seiner Kehle, als sich seine roten Augen erneut auf die drei, hintereinander liegenden Vollmonde richteten. Eine Betastrahlung von 51 Millionen Xenon traf seine Augen, drang in ihn ein, reagierte mit seinem Saiyajinschwanz und weckte den Ozaruh in ihm.

_Und? Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?_

_Ich hab ziemlich lange herumüberlegt was für ein Kapitel auf das Vorherige folgen könnte und wie Vegeta nach so einer Tat wohl reagieren würde. Immerhin ist ihm ja ziemlich übel mitgespielt worden und somit sind die Gefühle auch alles andere als klar. Ich hoffe, das konnte ich am Anfang gut vermitteln, zumindest so, das es klar rüber kam. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir dazu etwas schreiben könntet, aber natürlich will ich auch wissen, wie euch der Rest des Kapitels gefallen hat._

_Also seit so nett und schreibt mir etwas, damit ich weiß, ob ich meine Sache gut gemacht habe!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	8. Ein Ozaruh kommt selten allein

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_So, hier bin ich wieder._

_Im letzten Kapitel ging es ja teilweise um den lieben Zwist, zwischen Saiyajin und Vollmond. Da wir aber wissen, das Vegeta nun mal nicht der Einzige ist mit solchen Problemen, folgt nun Son Gokus kleines/großes? Mondproblem . ___

_Viel Spaß!_

8. Ein Ozaruh kommt selten allein

Son Goku hatte die ganze Nacht schon unruhig geschlafen und sich auf seinem Lager hin und her gewälzt. Er hätte es gerne gehabt, wenn er es nur auf die vielen Dinge hätte schieben können, die er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, das es das nicht alleine war.

Nach weiteren unendlichen Momenten, in denen er verzweifelt versuchte alles aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, was ihn am einschlafen hinderte, gab er es schließlich auf und erhob sich. Einige Momente wartete er noch und versuchte das schwindelige Gefühl los zu werden. Dann erhob er sich steif und verließ den kleinen Raum.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen war das Schiff immer noch nicht startklar und Lunara hatte ihm eingeschärft sich nicht zu weit vom Schiff zu entfernen, da er dann außerhalb des Schutzschildes wäre und ihre Gegner ihn orten konnten. Son Goku kam an einer Gabelung an und überlegte kurz, in welcher Richtung der Ausgang lag. Lunaras Worte hin oder her, er hielt es in dieser Blechschüssel einfach nicht mehr aus.

Über den ganzen Tag verteilt hatte er hier und da mal am Schiff geholfen, ohne wirklich irgendetwas zu begreifen oder richtig war zu nehmen. Zu viel und zu unglaubwürdig waren die Dinge gewesen, die er erfahren hatte und obwohl er immer noch davon überzeugt war, das dies alles nur dummer Humbug war, kam er doch nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken.

Von irgendwoher spürte er einen kleinen Luftzug und wendete sich in diese Richtung. Er kam zwar nicht an den Ausstieg, dafür aber an ein größeres Loch durch das er ebenso gut in die Freiheit kam wie durch den regulären Ein und Ausgang.

Kaum hatte er die ersten paar Schritte im Sand getan und die ersten kleineren Windböen waren durch sein Haar gestrichen, da fühlte er sich schon wesentlich befreiter als in der engen Beklemmung des Schiffes.

Einige Schritte ging er noch, dann blieb er stehen und seine Augen schweiften über die schwarzen und unendlich weitlaufenden Bögen der Sandhügel. Eine trostlose und eintönige Gegend und doch hatte diese Gleichmäßigkeit etwas beruhigendes, das ihn seine Gedanken ordnen ließ.

Aber egal, wie sehr er sich auch beruhigte, es gab eine Sache, die ließ ihn einfach nicht los und das war die Sorge um Vegeta. Sicher, er war zäh und er wusste sich seiner Haut auch durchaus zu wehren. Doch etwas war seltsam, obwohl er in seiner Erinnerung keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür fand warum das so war, spürte er doch irgendwie das sein Freund in großer Bedrängnis war.

Eine starke Windböe peitsche ihm plötzlich seine Haare um den Kopf und es schien, als würde der Wind noch etwas mit sich bringen außer Sand und die klägliche Illusion von Kühle.

Son Goku legte den Kopf schräg und schloss die Augen um besser lauschen zu können. Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Wind trug einen tiefen, kehligen Ton mit sich und für die Winzigkeit des Augenblicks in dem Son Goku ihn vernahm, hatte er das Gefühl von diesem Ton eingefangen zu werden. Da war etwas, etwas was in diesem Ton vibrierte und sich bis ins Knochenmark von Gokus Körper fraß, um dort weiterzuhallen.

Ein weiteres mal wurde dieser Ton vom Wind heran getragen und wie zuvor lief dem Krieger eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter. Alles was er war reagierte auf diese Geräusch und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und Son Goku hätte auf diesen Ton geantwortet.

Plötzlich frischte der Wind auf und Goku musste den Arm heben um seine Augen vor dem feinkörnigen Sand zu schützen, den der Wind mit sich brachte. Eine zweite und heftigere Böe griff nach seinen Kleidern und zerrte an ihnen.

Son Goku hob nun auch noch den anderen Arm um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Doch gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um in die Sicherheit des Raumschiffes zurück zu gehen flaute der Wind ab. Genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und Sand rieselte aus seinen Haaren auf die Schultern. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch auf den Lippen beugte er sich nach vorne und wuschelte mit beiden Händen in seinen Haaren rum, bis er das Gefühl hatte, das sich der Sand daraus verflüchtigt hatte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er seinen Kopf zurück um zu verhindern, das ihm vielleicht doch noch das ein oder anderer Korn in die Augen fiel. Dabei streifte sein Blick den Nachthimmel und abrupt stockten seine ganzen Bewegungen.

Lunara hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen und eigentlich hätte sie auch schlafen müssen, doch wie so oft war sie schon nach kurzer Zeit von Alpträumen geplagt wieder aufgewacht und hatte beschlossen, das sie ihre Zeit besser nutzen konnte, wenn sie wieder an die Reparatur des Schiffes ging.

Einen weiteren, verzweifelten Blick auf die Programmieranweisung werfend wand sie sich wieder der Tastatur zu und gab eine weitere Zahlenkolonne ein. Ein protestierendes und schrilles Piepsen erklang und alle Zahlen verschwanden vom Monitor.

Lunaras Kopf sackte auf ihren Arm herunter und sie verfluchte dieses vermaledeite Raumschiff. Jetzt konnte sie wieder ganz von vorne anfangen! Müde richtete sie sich wieder auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar, dabei fiel ihr Blick durch die Scheibe auf den Platz vor dem Raumschiff.

Einige Momente krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen, da sie glaubte entdeckt worden zu sein, doch dann erkannte sie die Gestallt von Kakarott. Er schüttelte sich gerade Sand aus den Haaren, der wohl von der kurzen Böe von gerade eben zu stammen schien.

Mit schon fast liebevollen Blicken ließ sie ihr Augen über den Krieger schweifen. Wenn man die Geschichten und Legenden bedachte, so war es kaum vorstellbar, das ein einziger Krieger, _dieser_ Krieger so viel erlebt und so viel ertragen hatte.

Lunara musste an die Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit denken, als ihr Volk noch gelebt hatte. Was war ihnen nicht alles von ihnen erzählt worden und überall wo man auf ihren Planeten hin gekommen war, hatte man Staturen und Denkmäler der Saiyajins und besonders dieser Saiyajins zu ehren gefunden.

Doch dann waren sie vernichtet worden. Ihr ganzes Volk, ihr Planet. Wie einst die Saiyajins dem Weltenzerstörer zum Opfer gefallen waren, so war ihre Rasse, die Salvanen dem Dunklen zum Opfer gefallen und das nur, weil sie die Saiyajins verehrt hatten.

Er, der Dunkle, hatte sie ausgelöscht, so wie er alles ausgelöscht hatte, was an die frühen, großen Zeiten der Kriege erinnerte. Nichts war mehr geblieben, von ihrer bekannten Welt. Gar nichts und doch, wenn sie jetzt Son Goku zu sah, wie er sich bewegte und wie er lebendig dort unten stand, dann erfüllte sie der Anblick mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Freude, da sie wusste, das er nicht so allmächtig war, wie es bisher den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Eine schnelle Bewegung riss sie aus ihrer verträumten Beobachtung und als sie wieder klar auf Son Goku hinab blickte, konnte sie erkennen, das er den Kopf gehoben hatte und starr in den Himmel sah.

Lunara folgte seiner Blickrichtung und sah die drei Vollmonde, die leicht versetzt hintereinander lagen. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Sicher, dieser Anblick war durchaus etwas ungewöhnliches, doch es war nun auch nichts so besonderes daran, das einen der Anblick so gefangen nehmen konnte.

Ihr Gesicht wanderte wieder zu Son Goku zurück, der immer noch in unveränderte Pose im Sand stand und in den Himmel blickte. Fragend wanderten Lunaras Augen wieder in den Himmel und dann wieder zurück zu dem Saiyajin und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Die Besonderheit dieser Rasse. Warum sie so gefürchtet waren und warum sich vor allem die Bewohner der Planeten mit Vollmond so vor ihnen gefürchtet hatten! Mit einem lauten Ausruf fuhr sie herum, sprang aus dem Sitz auf und verließ laut fluchend das Cockpit.

Von draußen erklang plötzlich ein lauter Schrei und anschließend ein Knurren. Mit weiteren laut lästerlichen Flüchen rannte sie den Gang entlang und stieß plötzlich mit Reg zusammen, der sie verwirrt und verschlafen anstarrte.

„Was ist denn los?" Brachte er mühsam hervor und hinter ihm konnte Lunara im vorbeilaufen die anderen schlaftrunkenen Gesichter erkennen. „Wie haben gleich ein großes Problem!" Schrie sie ihnen zu, ohne in ihrem Schritt inne zu halten.

Schlagartig schienen die anderen wach zu werden und schlossen sich nach kurzem zögern ihrer Anführern an. Diese hatte schon die Ausstiegsluke erreicht und den Knopf betätigt. Mit leisem Surren glitt diese nach unten und sie sprintete ins Freie.

Doch dann rammte sie ihre Stiefelabsätze so plötzlich in den Sand, das die anderen schmerzhaft an sie prallten. „Scheiße!" Entfuhr es ihr und erst als Reg, Liiren, Mas, Nas und die anderen ihre Köpfe hoben konnten sie begreifen, warum ihr Anführern so plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

Alle starrten sie zu dem gigantischen Schatten auf, der sich vor ihnen erhob. „Was zur Hölle ist das?" Fragte Geta und wie als hätte er es verstanden, drehte sich der gigantische Schatten um. Der Blick seiner feuerroten Augen richtete sich auf die kleine Gruppe Staunender, die es nicht einmal mehr wagten zu atmen.

Schließlich war es wieder an Lunara ihrer Gruppe zu erklären, was sie vor sich hatten. „Das meine Freunde ist die wahre Gestallt eines jeden Saiyajins. Ein Ozaruh." Ihrer Stimme war zu entnehmen, das sie darüber nicht glücklich war und doch fragte Rott sie: „Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht für uns?"

Der Ozaruh knurrte und drehte sich ganz zu der Gruppe um, während sich sein Schwanz unaufhörlich hinter ihm bewegte. Einen Augenblick taxierte er noch die kleinen Wesen dort unten auf dem Boden. Dann warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, riss sein Maul auf und schrie, während er seine Arme in die Luft warf. „Das," meinte Lunara trocken. „Ist definitiv schlecht für uns!"

In diesem Moment schlug der Ozaruh zu und dir Gruppe stob auseinander. „Was sollen wir tun?" Schrie Reg und Fêdena hatte schon ihre Waffen im Anschlag, als Lunara den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht verletzten. Sonst wird er noch rasender!" „Aber wir können ihn auch nicht das Schiff zerstören lassen!" Mischte sich Nas ein. Lunara nickte. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollten sie gegen diesen Riesenaffen kämpfen, ohne ihn zu verletzen?

In der Zeit in der sie sich das fragte waren sie wie Fliegen um den um sich schlagenden Ozaruh geflogen und hatten versuchte seinen Schlägen möglichst auszuweichen. Doch irgendwann würde sie ihr Glück verlassen und darauf zu warten hatte Lunara keine Lust.

„Wir müssen ihn vor allem erst mal vom Schiff weg bekommen. Wenn er das zerstört, dann haben wir ganz schlechte Karten!" „Aber dann kommen wir außerhalb des Schultzschildes!" Warf Liiren ein. „Ich würde mal sagen, dass das unsere geringste Sorge im Moment ist!" Hielt Reg dagegen.

Der Ozaruh drehte sich weiter im Kreis und versuchte die um ihn herum fliegenden Personen aus der Luft zu pflücken, doch dann fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf die zwei kleinen Gestalten von Geta und Rott, die sich im Schatten des Schiffes versteckt hatten.

Lunara sah es im selben Augenblick wie der Ozaruh. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!" Fluchte sie und flog näher an den Ozaruh heran. Hin und her gerissen, was sie nun machen sollte entschied sie sich schließlich doch für das kleiner Übel.

„Fêdena! Wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, dann schießt du, wir müssen ihn unbedingt ruhig stellen!" Fêdena nickte und zog wieder ihre Waffen. Gerade als Lunara ihr den Befehl geben wollte zu schießen drehte sich der Ozaruh plötzlich um und blieb völlig ruhig stehen. Das einzigste was sich noch bewegte war sein Schwanz, der hinter seinem Körper sacht hin und her schwang.

„Wartet!" Lunara blieb in der Luft stehen, so wie alle anderen auch und sahen zu dem gewaltigen Affen. Plötzlich erklang irgendwo in der Ferne ein Knurren, das dem des Ozaruh zum verwechseln ähnlich war. Gleich darauf ein Zweites.

Ihr Ozaruh, schien noch für einen Augenblick zu lauschen, dann ließ auch er seine Stimme hören und sie wurde weit vom Wind durch die Wüste getragen. Einige Augenblicke später erklang ein weiteres Geräusch, das diesmal viel sanfter zu klingen schien.

Wieder antwortete ihr Ozaruh, doch diesmal auf die selbe, leise, fast liebevoll schnurrende Weise. Dann setzte er sich ohne Vorwarnung in Bewegung und rannte unglaublich schnell auf seinen vier Armen durch das flache Land.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" Schrie Mas. „Und wie?" Warf Reg dagegen. Liiren schwebte neben Lunara. „Könnte es ein, dass das eben vielleicht ... ." Lunara nickte. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher das er es war!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mannschaft um. „Los, wir müssen das Schiff so schnell wie möglich wieder flott kriegen!" Einen Augenblick sah sie noch einmal in die Richtung, in die Son Goku verschwunden war, dann folgte sie den anderen in das Innere des Raumschiffs. Sie hatten die nächsten Stunden viel arbeit.

Violence traute seinen Augen kaum. Eben hatte er noch in die nachtschwarz funkelnden Onyxe von Vegeta geblickt und mit einem mal starrten ihn nur noch zwei rot glühende Kohlen an. Doch viel verwunderlicher als dieser Farbwechsel der Augen war das, was sich ihm dann bot.

Er sah wie sich Vegeta unter Schmerzen aufzubäumen schien und wie ein bräunlich, langer Schwanz sich dabei aus seinem Körper wand. Dabei atmete er stoßweise und immer wieder öffneten und schlossen sich seine Hände. Violence glaubte sogar zu sehen, wie Vegetas Halsschlagader pochte.

Doch dann geschah etwas vor den Augen des Ryotaners, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte. Vegeta stieß nochmals ein bedrohliches Knurren aus und dabei heftete sich sein Blick erneut auf die Vollmonde. Die Folgen waren verheerend.

Binnen weniger Augenblicke beulte sich Vegetas Brustkorb aus, seine Muskeln spannten sich zum zerreisen, sein Gesicht fing an sich nach außen zu wölben und da wo eben noch helle Haut geschimmert hatte, breitete sich ein bräunliches Fell aus.

Violence Augen folgten der Gestallt, als sie anfing zu wachsen und immer Größer wurde, bis sie sogar das große Hauptgebäude des Komplexes überragte. Ungläubig starrte er auf die riesige Gestallt zu der Vegeta geworden war, ohne zu begreifen was er vor sich hatte.

Erst als die Kreatur den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ein weiteres bedrohliches Knurren vernehmen ließ, begannen sich seine Gedanken wieder zu bewegen. Laut rief er seinen Soldaten Befehle zu, die aber keiner von ihnen wirklich war nehmen wollte. Zu gefesselt schienen sie alle noch von dem Schauspiel zu sein, das sich ihnen eben geboten hatte.

Mit einem Mal lief Violence ein eisiges Frösteln über den Rücken und als er den Kopf wand, wusste er auch warum. Die blutroten Augen des Ungetüms hatten sich starr auf ihn gerichtet und der Ryotaner war sich sicher in ihnen ein bedrohliches Glitzern zu sehen.

Dann zog die Kreatur leicht die Lefzen hoch und ließ ein leises, nichtsdestotrotz unglaublich bedrohliches Knurren vernehmen. Einen unsagbar kurzen Moment fixierten sie sich, dann setzte der Ozaruh zum Angriff an.

Vegeta wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Er spürte nur diese bestialische Kraft, dieses unstillbare Verlangen zu kämpfen und zu toben in seinem Herzen. Alles andere war nebensächlich, nur das überlaute Klopfen und Pochen seines Herzens zählte.

Sein Blick verschleierte sich, verändere sich, bis er alles mit ganz anderen Sinnen war zunehmen schien. Ewas drückte von Innen gegen seinen Körper und mit Entsetzten merkte er, wie sein Körper diesem Druck nachgab.

Aber anders als er das im ersten Moment befürchtete hatte, verletzte ihn dieser Druck nicht. Nein, er schien sogar mit ihm zu wachsen, schien die Kraft in seinem Körper aufzusaugen, wie ein Schwamm Wasser und mit einem mal hörte er auf bewusst zu denken, hörte er auf überhaupt zu denken.

Andere Sinne übernahmen diese Eigenschaft. Sinne die auf purem Instinkt beruhten und auf die er sich immer und in jeder Lage verlassen konnte. Instinkte, die ihm in die Wiege gelegt waren. Instinkte, die ihn schon immer begleitete hatten und die schon immer in ihm gewesen waren.

Doch gleichzeitig spürte er auch Angst. Angst vor diesen Instinkten, denn er wusste, das er sie nicht kontrollieren konnte, wusste das er diese gigantische Kraft nicht in Bahnen lenken konnte, wusste das er völlig Hilflos sein würde, wenn sich diese Macht entschloss etwas zu tun und dann drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr.

Langsam wendete er seinen Kopf und seine Augen fielen auf eine kleine Gestallt weit unter sich. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm egal sein müssen, doch das war sie nicht. Vegeta wusste zwar nicht mehr warum oder wieso, aber er wusste das er diese Gestallt hasste!

Ein leises, bedrohliches Knurren entschlüpfte seiner Kehle und dann hörte Vegeta an sich auf zu existieren, als der Ozaruh dem Hass in seinem Wesen endlich Raum gab um sich zu entfalten. Mit gefletschten Zähnen griff er an!

Violence schaffte es gerade so der Attacke auszuweichen. Mit einem deutlichen Wumm krachte die Faust des Ozaruh auf den Boden und wirbelte Sand auf. Ein bedrohliches Knurren folgte diesem Fehlschlag und als der Ryotaner herumwirbelte nahmen seine Augen nur noch einen Schatten war, bevor er heftig durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und erst im letzten Moment seine Flügel ausbreiten konnte, um sich abzufangen.

Leicht verwirrt schwebte er in der Luft und sah auf den Ozaruh herunter, dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur ihm zu gelten schien. Verdammt! Wer war dieser Vegeta, das er sich in solch eine mächtige Bestie verwandeln konnte? Zu welchem Volk gehörte er? Wie kam er hierher und was wollte er hier?

Plötzlich kam in das Bild unter ihm Bewegung, als die ryotanischen Soldaten endlich aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen schienen und mit ihren Speeren und Geschosswaffen versuchten den Ozaruh zu attackieren.

Den Weraffen ließen diese Versuche völlig kalt und mit einem nur beiläufig ausgestoßenem Knurrlaut fegte er die Hälfte der Krieger zur Seite. Dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Violence, der außerhalb seiner Reichweite in der Luft schwebte.

Einen Moment fixierte er ihn noch mit den Augen, dann riss er plötzlich sein Maul auf und ein gleißender Energiestrahl schoss daraus hervor. Der Ryotaner flog zur Seite, wurde aber allein durch die Wuchte des Strahles aus seiner Bahn geworfen und begann zu trudeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung war, doch zu spät. Die Faust des Ozaruh krachte mit voller Wucht auf ihn und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Violence schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sich die gigantischen Finger um seinen kleinen Körper schlossen und er nach oben gehoben wurde. Mit verzweifelter Kraft versuchte er sich aus diesem Klammergriff zu befreien, doch die Hand schloss sich um ihn wie ein Schraubstock.

Wenige Sekunden später fand er sich Auge in Auge mit der Bestie wieder. Schweiß brach Violence aus und er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Die roten Augen stierten ihn an und doch konnte der Ryotaner nichts in ihnen erkennen. Kein Anzeichen darauf, ob hinter dieser Gestalt noch ein fühlender Verstand steckte oder nicht und das war etwas, was ihm Angst machte.

Ein Wesen das aus einer Emotion handelte konnte man einschätzen und dementsprechend reagieren, doch einem Wesen dessen einzigstes Fühlen der Instinkt war, war nicht zu berechnen.

Der Ozaruh zog seine Lefzen nach oben und knurrte. Mit dem anderen Arm schlug er auf den Boden und vernichtete nebenbei gleich einen Großteil der Mauer, deren Trümmerteile wiederum, gut ein Drittel der noch auf den Beinen befindlicher Soldaten unter sich begruben.

Verdammt! Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben dieses Vieh loszuwerden, bevor es das gesamte Areal verwüstete. Ein weiteres Maul aufreisen und Knurren später wurde Violence wild hin und her geschleudert, als sich der Affe mehrmals im Kreis drehte und dabei mit seinen Armen herumwirbelte.

Das unaufhörliche Brüllen und Knurren schallte laut über die Wüstenebenen und gerade als Violence das Gefühl hatte, das sein Körper unter dem Druck der Zentrifugalkraft nachgeben würde, blieb der Ozaruh wie angewurzelt stehen und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Mit einem mal legte sich fast eine gespenstische Stille über das gesamte Gebiet und nur das leichte Knacken und Prasseln der Fackeln war zu vernehmen. Dann schallte plötzlich ein leiser, kaum noch wahrzunehmender Ruf durch die Wüste.

Violence hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das ein leichtes vibrieren durch den Körper des Affen lief und dann stieß er plötzlich ein Geräusch aus, das sich wie ein überlautes und sanftes Schnurren durch die Wüste wand. Wieder einen Augenblick später antwortete die fremde Stimme auf die gleiche Weise.

Einen Moment verharrte der Ozaruh noch auf der Stelle, dann öffnete sich seine Hand und Violence fiel hart auf den Boden. Mit ungläubigem Blick beobachtete er noch, wie der Affe sich auf seine Vorderarme hinabließ und dann mit weit ausgreifenden Sprüngen über den Wüstenboden sprang.

Ryotanische Soldaten bückten sich zu ihrem Kommandanten und wollten ihm aufhelfen, doch er schüttelte rüde alle Hände ab und erhob sich schwankend. Kurz starrte er noch auf den davoneilenden Schatten, dann drehte er sich um.

„Macht sofort mehrere Gleiter starklar! Wir dürfen ihn auf keinen Fall entkommen lassen!" Die Soldaten verharrten wo sie waren und sahen ihren Befehlshaber einen Moment an, als könnten sie seinen Worten nicht ganz folgen.

„Braucht ihr eine extra Einladung oder was? Ich hab gesagt ihr sollt die Gleiter fertig machen!" Die Soldaten zuckten zusammen und schwangen dann in einer einzigen Bewegung herum um dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Violence wendete nochmals den Kopf und sah in die Dunkelheit der Wüste. Oh nein, er würde ihn nicht entkommen lassen! Hatte ihn sein Verhalten im Verließ schon neugierig gemacht, so wollte er jetzt mehr den je wissen, wer und vor allem was dieser Vegeta war. Eine noch nie zuvor verspürte Vorfreude machte sich in dem Ryotaner breit. Er musste ihn einfach wieder finden, koste es was es wolle. Er musste.

_So, nun haben wir also zwei wildgewordene Affen, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben auf Kollisionskurs. _

_Mal schauen was ich daraus mache. Im Moment fehlt mir nämlich der Übergangsteil zu meinem nächsten großen Abschnitt dieser Geschichte grummel. Keine Ahnung warum, aber im Moment fällt mir einfach nichts mehr ein. Vielleicht hättet ihr ja ein passendes Stichwort für mich? Ansonsten könnte sich das nächste Kapitel um einige Zeit verschieben. schnüff Doch ich hoffe, dass das euch und mir erspart bleibt! Sonst wäre das äußerst ärgerlich!_

_Also, spornt mich mal so richtig an, damit ich wieder Ideen bekommen. ___

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	9. In den Fängen eines Adlers

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_Endlich, endlich hab ich es geschafft das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben!_

_Leider geht es nicht so Übergangslos in das Letzte über, wie ich mir das erhofft hatte. Doch mir ist um aller guten Geister Willen nicht eingefallen, wie ich weiterschreiben soll. Also hab ich mich eines Hilfsmittels bedient, auf das jeder Autor irgendwann einmal zurück greift. Zeitsprung mit Rückblende!_

_Lasst euch aber von meinen Worten nicht verwirren und lest einfach mal, was ich so fabriziert habe._

9. In den Fängen eines Adlers

Vegeta wusste nicht mehr was geschehen war, er wusste eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr, was vor sich ging. Eben noch hatte er um sein Leben kämpfen müssen und dann, ganz plötzlich, schien es so gewesen zu sein, als wäre ein gigantischer Orkan durch seinen Kopf gerauscht und hätte alle Gedanken aus ihm herausgerissen.

Selbst jetzt, nachdem er geschlafen hatte, fragte er sich wo eigentlich seine Kräfte geblieben waren. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgezehrt, so als hätte er nicht geschlafen sondern etwas völlig anderes gemacht. Aber so sehr er auch versuchte einen Grund für seinen Zustand zu finden, so fand er in seinen Erinnerungen doch nur wieder das selbe: ein gähnendes Nichts.

Mit schmerzenden Muskeln und einem Gesichtsausdruck der verriet, dass er eigentlich alles tun wollte, nur nicht aufwachen, öffnete er doch endlich seine Augen. Kurze Sekunden brauchte er noch, um sie den gegebenen Lichtverhältnissen anzupassen, doch dann konnte er sich ein Bild von seiner Umgebung machen.

Er befand sich in einem großen, quadratischen Raum, dessen Wände und Böden mit wertvollen Teppichen ausgelegt waren. Irgendwo hörte er Wasser plätschern und als er seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte, konnte er einen, in den Boden eingelassenen, Springbrunnen erkennen.

Edle, von Stoffen überzogene Stühle standen um einen runden Tisch, auf dem eine Obstschale mit exotischen Früchten stand. Daneben eine Weinkaraffe oder was immer auch die rote Flüssigkeit sein mochte, die sich in dem gläsernen Gefäß befand.

Kurzum, Vegeta fühlte sich regelrecht von Luxus erschlagen und das so sehr, dass er erst jetzt begriff, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und erkannte, dass seine Hände über ihm mit Handschellen an einem schmalen, eisernen Pfosten befestigt waren.

Nochmals um eine Vielzahl ärgerlicher, stellte er fest, dass er auch nicht aufstehen konnte, da seine Sprunggelenke ebenfalls mit dünnen Schellen am Boden befestigt waren. Mit einem hörbaren Bong schlug seine Stirn an die Eisenstange. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gelaufen? Warum war er schon wieder ohne jegliche Erinnerung irgendwo angebunden? Und warum zum Teufel musste ausgerechnet jetzt seine linke Schulter kratzen? Das war doch einfach nicht fair, dass war einfach nur ... .

Vegetas Gedankengänge brachen abrupt ab, als das Kratzen aufhörte. Verwirrt wand Vegeta den Kopf und starrte geschlagene fünf Minuten auf das braune, längliche, fellbehangene Etwas, dass da neben seiner linken Schulter reglos in der Luft zu schweben schien.

Unendlich langsam wanderten seine Augen an dem Ding entlang, bis er es schließlich zu seinem Ausgangspunkt verfolgt hatte. Ein Loch, in dieser komischen grauen, weitbauschigen Hose die er trug. Stop! Vegeta schloss die Augen, schluckte zweimal schwer und öffnet sie wieder.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht das Ding war immer noch da und er brauchte sein bloßes Hinterteil nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, das dieser Schwanz zu seinem Körper gehörte ... irgendwie. Eine weitere Frage die er einfach auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschob, um nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren.

Nun gut, wenn dieses Ding zu seinem Körper gehörte, dann musste er es ja auch irgendwie bewegen können und kaum hatte er sich mit diesem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt, da fing der Schweif an vor seinen Augen hin und her zu schwingen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis sich Vegeta sicher war, dass dieser Schwanz zu ihm gehörte und obwohl er sich diesen Gedanken nicht erklären konnte, so war er sich doch sicher, dass es richtig war.

Ohne noch weiter groß darüber nachzudenken senkte er seinen Schweif und legte ihn wie einen Gürtel um seine Hüften. Kurz durchschoss ihn dabei ein seltsames Déjà-vu Erlebnis, doch dann verschwendete er abermals keinen weiteren Gedanken darauf. Wichtiger war ihm im Moment herauszufinden wo er nun schon wieder war.

Vegetas Augen folgten daraufhin dem Verlauf der Eisenstange und etwas verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie zu den unteren Stangen eines gigantischen Himmelbettes gehörten, dessen weiße, leicht durchsichtige Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Warum war ihm bisher eigentlich noch nicht aufgefallen woran er da festgebunden war? Egal! Jetzt wusste er es und jetzt, da er es wusste, stieg ihm auch plötzlich dieser penetrante Geruch in die Nase. Dieser Geruch nach Moschus und Schweiß, der nur von verschwitzten, männlichen Körpern kommen konnte.

Eine warme Windböe, die von einem der bodenlangen, offenen Fenstern kommen musste, fegte für einen kurzen Augenblick die leichten Vorhänge des Bettes zur Seite und Vegetas Blick fiel auf drei Ryotaner. Shame, Pain und in der Mitte, die beiden anderen im Arm haltend, Violence. Jener war auch der einzige, der seine stechend gelben Augen auf Vegeta gerichtet hatte, während die anderen beiden erschöpft zu schlafen schienen. Dann war die Windböe vorüber und das weiße Tuch fiel wieder in seine alte Position.

Vegeta drehte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was zur Hölle machte er hier? Wie lange war er schon hier? Was war überhaupt geschehen? Und wie lange beobachtete ihn dieses verdammte Federvieh schon? Alles Fragen, die dem Krieger in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch den Kopf schossen und die wahrscheinlich ebenso lange unbeantwortet bleiben würden, wie all die anderen die er sich in letzter Zeit gestellt hatte.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn seinen Kopf wieder zurückdrehen und er erblickte Violence, wie er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, den Kopf lässig auf seine Arme gestützt, deren Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien verweilten. Die langen Schwungfedern verdeckten dabei fast seine gesamte Gestallt und die blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Stechend trafen sich die goldenen und nachtschwarzen Augen und verbissen sich in ein stummes Duell, aus dem keiner von beiden als Verlierer hervorgehen wollte.

Doch schließlich war es Violence, der mit einem Kopfschütteln den Blick abwand. Offensichtlich war es ihm zu dumm, dieses Spielchen bis zum Schluss zu spielen, wusste er doch, dass egal was Vegeta auch immer tun würde, er niemals die Oberhand bekommen würde.

Elegant ließ sich der Ryotaner, nur mit einem langen Mantel bekleidet, auf einem der vielen Stühle am Tisch nieder. Er griff nach einem der Gläser und goss sich etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit ein. Sein Blick weilte dabei unentwegt auf Vegeta, der sich darunter sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Am liebsten hätte er die Schellen an seinen Gelenken einfach zerrissen, doch ein kurzer Blick nach oben zeigte ihm, dass das unmöglich war.

Wenn Violence Vegetas Abschätzen bemerkte, so sagte er dazu nichts und fuhr fort seinen Gefangenen einfach weiter zu beobachten. Ab und an nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Glas, bis dieses fast ganz leer war. Dann stellte er es zurück auf den Tisch und unterzog Vegeta abermals einer genauen Musterung.

Der Saiyajin wand den Kopf ab und unmerklich spannten sich seine Muskeln. Das Gefühl tiefster Demütigung grub sich in seinen Verstand und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Was dachte sich dieser Mistkerl bloß dabei? Warum sagte er Nichts? Warum tat er nichts? Alles wäre Vegeta im Moment lieber gewesen, als diese verfluchte Stille und diese Blicke, die er über seinen Körper gleiten spürte.

„Was bist du Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene zuckte, überrascht über den Bruch der Stille, zusammen und wand seinen Kopf. Der Ryotaner lächelte süffisant, als er Vegetas verwirrten Blick bemerkte, trank wieder einen Schluck, stellte das Glas dann hin und stand auf. Kam mit langsamen Schritten auf Vegeta zu und wiederholte seine Frage.

„WAS bist du ... Vegeta? So war doch dein Name, oder?!" Jener versuchte seine Position zu ändern, um Violence im Auge behalten zu können. Die kurzen Ketten klirrten leise und dann stand der Ryotaner doch so, dass Vegeta ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Doch er spürte ihn, er wusste, dass Violence unweit hinter ihm stand.

Dann griff eine Hand in seine Haare und verdrehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Violence anschauen musste, der hinter ihm in die Hocke ging. Für Vegetas Geschmack war der Ryotaner ihm schon wieder viel zu nah und alles in ihm schrie danach die Hand abzuschütteln und sich seinem Peiniger zu wiedersetzten. Doch er tat es nicht, er hielt still und das wegen eines ganz selbstverständlichen Gefühls, dass sich für Vegeta aber so fremd und falsch anfühlte, als hätte er es noch nie empfunden.

Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn er sich wehrte, Angst davor, was Violence dann mit ihm machen könnte. Zu tief saß noch die Erinnerungen, an dass was im Kerker geschehen war, an die Schmerzen und die Schmach, die sich unauslöschbar in sein Bewusstsein eingebrannt hatten. Und dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und dem Ausgeliefert sein, wollte Vegeta niemals wieder ertragen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er still halten und es über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Ob Violence bemerkte was in Vegeta vorging wusste der Krieger nicht, doch etwas in seinen Augen sagte ihm, dass er zumindest eine Ahnung von dem hatte, was in Vegeta vorging, denn in Violence Augen stand eine unverkennbare Spur von Triumph geschrieben und das wiederum stach abermals schmerzhaft in Vegetas Bewusstsein.

„Also Vegeta, WAS bist du? Sag es mir?" „Was soll die Frage?" Brachte Vegeta schließlich mit trotziger Stimme hervor. „Ich bin ein Mensch, was soll ich sonst sein?" „Ach ja? Bist du dir da so sicher?" Er ließ Vegetas Haarschopf los und dieser drehte augenblicklich den Kopf weg. „Wenn du ein Mensch bist, was ist dann hiermit?" Seine Hand war an Vegetas Seite abwärts gewandert und umfasste leicht den Saiyajinschwanz. Überrascht zuckte Vegeta zusammen, als die Hand sanft über das Fell strich.

Was war das? Warum reagierte er so heftig auf diese Berührung? Warum empfand er in diesem Fremdkörper überhaupt etwas? Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen als er merkte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Nein! Wo zur Hölle kam das Gefühl her? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzukeuchen und betete, dass Violence nichts merkte, wie es nun um seine Reaktion stand.

„Das scheint dir zu gefallen." Vegeta entwich nun doch ein aufstöhnen, als Violence seinen Griff ganz leicht verstärkte. „Verwunderlich, wie empfindsam du zu sein scheinst, wenn es um Erregung geht." Als Vegeta nochmals ein lustvolles Stöhnen entschlüpfte, ließ Violence überraschend von ihm ab und begab sich zurück zu seinem Stuhl, schenkte sich etwas von der Flüssigkeit nach und beobachtete sein Spielzeug.

Vegeta hing an den Ketten, die Stirn fest gegen das kühle Metall des Pfosten gepresst. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit den schnellen Atemstößen und über seinen Wangen lag ein erregter Rotschimmer. Der Glanz in seinen Augen zeigte Violence, wie stark es um seine Gefühle wirklich stand. Er lächelte. Gut das zu wissen.

„Ich denke mal, dies beantwortet deine Frage nach dem Menschsein. Du bist genauso wenig einer, wie ich es bin. Um also auf meine Frage zurück zukommen, was bist du?" Vegeta antwortete nicht. „Schau Vegeta, ich würde gerne wissen, mit was ich mich vergnüge und deshalb will ich, das du mir antwortest, oder soll ich weitermachen? Es schien dir ja zu gefallen" Vegeta wand den Kopf ohne ihn vom Pfosten zu nehmen und starrte den Ryotaner verhasst an.

„Nun?" Kurz biss sich Vegeta auf die Lippen, dann antwortete er. „Ich weiß es nicht." Violence verbarg bei dieser Antwort seine Verblüffung gekonnt. „Was soll das heißen?" „Das was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht was ich bin." Der Ryotaner stellte das Glas ab und lehnte sich zurück, legte ein Bein über das andere, stellte seine Arme auf die Lehnen des Stuhles und starrte Vegeta durchdringend über die gefalteten Hände an. Dann sagte er nur ein Wort.

„Saiyajin." Vegeta zuckte zusammen, irgendetwas in ihm hatte auf das Wort reagiert, hatte es willkommen geheißen und doch wusste er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Violence fuhr fort. „Als wir dich in der Wüste wieder aufgegabelt hatten, hab ich Erkundigungen eingezogen. Erkundigungen über eine Rasse, die menschenähnlich ist, bis auf einen braunen Schwanz und der Tatsache, dass sie sich bei Vollmond in einen gigantischen Affen verwandeln." Vegeta schluckte. Das war also passiert und obwohl ihm die Worte lächerlich vorkamen, spürte er doch, dass sie die Wahrheit beinhalteten.

„Und weißt du, auf was ich gestoßen bin? Auf Nichts. Keine Aufzeichnungen, keine Erwähnungen, kein gar Nichts. Weder in den Chroniken aller Rassen, noch in irgendeiner anderen Aufzeichnung. Mehr durch Zufall als durch alles andere, bin ich auf einen kleinen Randvermerk gestoßen, der mich zu einer Märchenaufzeichnung brachte. Und dort hab ich etwas gefunden, nicht viel, nur wenige Sätze in einem Kapitel, in dem über die Wahrheit von Sagen spekuliert wurde. Und weißt du was da stand?" Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„_Es ist durchaus möglich, dass den meisten Legenden ein wahrer Kern Inne wohnt. Nimmt man zum Beispiel die fast schon vergessene Sage der Salvanen. Es ist erwiesen, dass es diese Volk von großen Kriegern gegeben hat. Was aber nicht erwiesen ist, ist das die Kultur der Salvanen angeblich auf der, einer noch viel älteren und kriegerischeren Rasse, aufbaut. In uralten Schriften der Salvanen wird bruchstückhaft eine Rasse beschrieben, die menschenähnlich ist, mit einer Ausnahme: einem Schwanz. Und der Tatsache einer Verwandlung bei Vollmond. Dieses Volk soll jedoch schon bereits vor der großen Katastrophe ausgestorben sein, obwohl es als das Mächtigste galt. Nun, fast zweitausend Jahre später weiß man wenig mehr als den Namen dieser Rasse. Saiyajins wurden sie genannt, doch wie bei allen nicht erwiesenen Dingen, kann man auch hierüber nur spekulieren."_

Der Ryotaner sah seinen Gefangenen lange an und Vegeta hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und versuchte das Gehörte einzuordnen. Salvanen, dass sagte ihm Nichts, doch Saiyajin, dieses Wort hatte einen solch vertrauten Klang in seinen Ohren und auch in die Lücken seines Denkens schien dieses Wort hineinzupassen, wie ein Puzzelteil, ein winziges Fragment des großen Ganzen.

„Weißt du, wann dieses Buch verfasst worden ist? Nein? Vor ebenfalls zwei Jahrtausenden und die Salvanen sind kurz nach Beginn des Krieges oder der großen Katastrophe vor viertausend Jahren untergegangen. Das heißt, du würdest zu einer Rasse gehören, die seit mindestens fünf bis sechs Jahrtausenden als Ausgestorben gilt, wenn es sie denn wirklich gab." Vegeta schluckte und versuchte sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Konnte das was er eben gehört hatte wirklich wahr sein?

„Und wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, dann bin ich im Besitz von Etwas, das unbezahlbar ist." Er lächelte, stand auf und ging auf Vegeta zu. „Bleibt die Frage, was ich mit diesem Wissen anfange. Soll ich es meiner Königin melden, auf das sie dich in ihre Sammlung aufnimmt und sich somit ihr Ruhm mehrt oder soll ich dich an den Meistbietenden verkaufen?" Violence umschritt Vegeta und beobachtete, wie zuwider dem Saiyajin seine Worte waren.

„Nun, ich könnte dich natürlich auch einfach behalten und Niemandem etwas von dir sagen. Ich bin sicher wir beide würden viel Spaß zusammen haben, zumal etwas Abwechslung nie schlecht ist. Na was hältst du davon Vegeta?" Der Ryotaner war noch näher gekommen und in Vegeta machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit.

„Ich würde gerne wissen ob das Feuer, dass du in den Augen hattest als Shame und Pain dich nahmen, auch in dir auflodert, wenn du unter mir liegst." Vegeta wand den Kopf so weit es ging uns starrte Violence an. „Wag es nicht, mich noch einmal so zu demütigen!" Violence lachte. „Was willst du dagegen tun? Du gehörst mir, hämmere dir das in deinen Schädel! Ob Saiyajin oder nicht, ich dulde es nicht, wenn man sich mir wiedersetzt."

Blitzschnell griff der Ryotaner nach Vegetas Kinn und hielt so seinen Kopf fest. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und starrte in die vor Hass und unterdrückter Angst funkelnden, schwarzen Augen. „Und glaube mir, ich kann dir noch weit aus Schlimmeres antun, als das was ich schon getan habe." Violence Hand strich an Vegetas Wirbelsäule entlang und der Saiyajin spürte die kalte Gänsehaut die diese Berührung hinter sich herzog.

Doch dann wand sich Violence von Vegeta ab und schritt auf eine große Doppelflügeltür zu. „Wenn Shame und Pain aufwachen, dann sag ihnen, dass ich sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer erwarte." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ Vegeta mit der Ungewissheit seines Schicksal alleine zurück. Vielleicht auch nicht ganz allein, denn die Präsenz der anderen beiden Ryotaner lag wie ein Pesthauch in der Luft.

„Danke." Mas nahm das Maschinenteil entgegen das Son Goku ihm hingehalten hatte und wischte sich gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand, in der er einen Schraubenschlüssel hielt, über die Stirn. Es war heiß, unsagbar heiß. Mindestens fünfzig Grad im Schatten und das war die Temperatur, die unter dem Hitzeschild existierte. Wie heiß es Außerhalb davon war, dass wollten die neun Personen gar nicht wissen.

In der vergangenen Nacht waren sie auf zwei kleinen Gleitern hinter Son Goku hergeflogen und hatten ihn erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, als die Monde untergegangen und sich bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Himmel gezeigt hatten, wiedergefunden. Er hatte zurückverwandelt und bewusstlos im Sand gelegen.

Später dann, als er aufgewacht war, hatte er ein weiteres langes Gespräch mit Lunara gehabt und das, was sie ihm diesmal gesagt hatte, hatte ihn wohl davon überzeugt, dass ihre Geschichte stimmen musste. Das oder die Tatsache, dass er über Nacht zu einem neuen Körperteil gekommen war, das sich jetzt wie ein brauner Gürtel um seine Hüften schlang.

Nach dem Gespräch hatte ihn Reg mit zu seiner Kabine genommen und ihm etwas von seinen Kleidern gegeben, da er der einzige war, dessen Größe mit der des Saiyajins mithalten konnte. Son Goku war nun also in eine enge, schwarze, lederähnliche Hose gekleidet und ein weißes, kurzärmliges Hemd, das der Hitze wegen bis über die Brust offen stand, hatte er in ihren Bund gesteckt. Ebenfalls schwarze, fast kniehohe Stiefel säumten seine Füße und über die Hände hatte er zwei Arbeitshandschuhe gezogen.

Nachdem er mit Reg aus dessen Kabine gekommen war, hatte eine Art Kriegsrat stattgefunden, indem ihnen Lunara und Liiren nochmals ihre Situation erläutert hatten. Oberste Priorität hatte es das Schiff zu reparieren und danach Vegeta zu finden, was sich als das schwierigere Problem herausgestellt hatte. Mit Mas und Nas, den beiden menschlichen Zwillingen, hatten sie zwei wunderbare Mechaniker und Techniker an Bord. Die das Schiff wieder flott kriegen würden. Wie man allerdings Vegeta wieder finden sollte, darauf hatte Niemand eine Antwort gewusst. Also wurde im Stillen einvernehmen beschlossen dieses Problem anzugehen, wenn es soweit war.

Geta, Rott und Fâdena machten sich also daran die groben Schäden in der Außenhülle zu reparieren, während Mas und Son Goku sowie Reg und Nas jeweils ein Team bildeten, das sich um die Motor und Kampfmaschinen kümmerte. Lunara und Liiren schließlich übernahmen das Einprogrammieren der Software. Alles im Allen waren die Aufgaben also gut verteilt und die Reparaturen schritten recht ansehnlich voran. Es gab nur ein kleines Problem: Zusammenhalt.

War Lunaras Team früher schon in einigen Dingen gespalten gewesen, dann drohte die Situation jetzt zu eskalieren. Nicht nur, dass die Stimmung ihrer ursprünglichen Leute immer schlechter wurde, nein nun waren auch noch zwei bockende, menschliche Jugendliche dazugekommen, die zwar froh waren, keine Sklaven mehr zu sein und sich auch bemühten zu helfen, im Großen und Ganzen aber keine Ahnung hatten wo sie da reingeraten waren und was sie hier tun sollten.

Dazu kam natürlich noch der erwachsene ‚Mensch' der eigentlich über die Kraft von tausend Sonnen gebieten sollte, sich jedoch gerade mal als so stark erwies wie Liiren und der zu allem Überfluss auch noch nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung von den Dingen hatte, für die er eigentlich vorgesehen war. Unterm Strich betrachtet hatte Lunara also so ziemlich die goldenen Arschkarte gezogen und keine Chance diese wieder abzugeben. Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten konnte, ihr Ziel auch weiterhin zu verfolgen.

Es war der dritte Abend nachdem sie Son Goku gefunden hatten und alle saßen vor dem nun fast fertig reparierten Raumschiff und aßen ihre spärlichen Vorräte. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, mussten sie sich doch bald, spätestens am nächsten Abend entscheiden, was sie tun wollten.

Son Goku war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgestanden und hatte sich ein Stück von der Gruppe entfernt. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und starrte in die Schwärze der Wüste hinaus. Dort draußen, irgendwo zwischen all diesen sandigen Hügeln war Vegeta, dass spürte der Saiyajin.

„Was hast du?" Son Goku sah neben sich und stellte fest, dass Rott zu ihm getreten war. Ein dünnes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Es war verrückt, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen, der ihm eine jüngere Ausgabe von sich zeigte. Und wenn es wahr war, was Lunara ihm gesagt hatte, dann war dieser Junge sogar so etwas wie sein Nachkomme.

Plötzlich musste er wirklich Lächeln. Was für Gedanken das doch waren, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Eigentlich nur um sich von eben jenen abzulenken, beantwortete er Rotts Frage verspätet. „Ich mache mir Sorgen." „Um deinen Freund?" Goku nickt. „Ja, aber nicht nur." Der fragende Blick der zu ihm aufschaute veranlassten ihn dazu weiterzusprechen.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um das alles hier." Ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte ihm, dass der Junge ihn nicht verstand. „Hast du dich noch nicht gefragt, was nun auf dich zukommt Rott?" Der Angesprochene blickte nun ebenfalls in Richtung Wüste. „Nun ja, schon. Immerhin waren Geta und ich so lange wir denken konnten nur Sklaven der Ryotaner und nun sind wir plötzlich frei. Lunara hat uns angeboten uns ihrem Kampf anzuschließen und Geta scheint von dieser Idee begeistert zu sein, doch ... ."

„Du bist dir nicht sicher ob das der richtige Weg ist." Vollendete Son Goku den Satz und Rott nickte. Der Ältere schmunzelte. „Nun, genau das ist auch der Gedanke der mich bewegt. Lunara hat mir zwar sehr viel erklärt und doch, ist es auch alles wirklich wahr? Was ist, wenn dieser Krieg ganz andere Ursachen hat als sie behauptet? Was ist, wenn sie das alles nur erzählt um mich, dich oder Geta auf ihre Seite zu bekommen?"

„Warum sollte sie das tun?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was wirklich passiert ist, Gehschweigeden was richtig oder falsch sein könnte. Meines Wissens nach bin ich und auch Vegeta tot und normalerweise steht man von den Toten nicht wieder auf. Wie also, soll ich überhaupt eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal wissen kann, was Wirklichkeit und was Illusion ist?" Rott schwieg und kam sich mit einem mal richtig blöd vor.

Verglichen mit Son Gokus Sorgen und Fragen, waren seine ja wohl ziemlich bedeutungslos. Er wusste wer er war und was er war. Auch wenn laut Lunaras und Liirens Berichten nicht alles so schwarz und weiß war, wie er das bisher immer geglaubt hatte. Ohne es zu merken waren in Geta und ihm zwei weitere Bewusstseine gewesen, die nur darauf gewartet hatten wieder in die Körper zurückzukehren, aus denen sie einst gerissen worden waren. Was musste das für ein Gefühl sein, wenn man glaubte sich an ein ganzes Leben erinnern zu können, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es dieses Leben eventuell gar nicht gegeben haben könnte.

Bei diesem Gedanken lief Rott ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und verlegen warf er Son Goku von unten einen Blick zu. Auch wenn er selbst nicht an die Worte von den anderen glauben wollte, so wusste doch Rott in diesem Moment, dass sie wahr sein mussten.

Son Goku neben ihm strahlte etwas aus, dass der Junge nicht in Worte zu fassen mochte, da war etwas, etwas das ihm einen Hauch von Ewigkeit zu verleihen schien, etwas unverrückbares, standfestes. Etwas das Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit ausdrückte und den unbedingten Willen zu siegen. Nein, es musste einfach so gewesen sein wie Lunara es ihnen erklärt hatte. Etwas anderes wollte Rott in diesem Moment einfach nicht als wahr erachten.

„Son Goku," der Angesprochene sah auf. „Komm mit zurück zu den anderen. Ich glaube Lunara und Liiren wollen etwas besprechen." Der Saiyajin nickte, sah noch einmal in die weite Ferne der Wüste und folgte Rott dann in den Kreis der Gruppe, während sein Geist in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliegen schien.

Violence saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich einige Dokumente über den Fortschritt der Abbauarbeiten in seinem Gebiet an, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Shame das Zimmer betrat. Das kurze, verärgerte Stirnrunzeln verschwand, als er den nervösen Gesichtsausdruck seines Untergebenen sah.

Dieser verlor keine Zeit, umschritt den Tisch und flüsterte Violence etwas ins Ohr. Die goldenen Augen des Ryotaners bekamen einen noch stechenderen Blick, während er dem lauschte, was Shame ihm sagte.

„Stell sie durch," presste er schließlich mit einem Tonfall über die Lippen, der deutlich machte, dass er eigentlich lieber etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Shame nickte und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer, während sich der zurückgebliebene Ryotaner in seinem Stuhl umdrehte und auf einen großen Bildschirm blickte, der unter einer Wandverkleidung zum Vorschein kam.

Das Bild flackerte kurz und ein kreischendes Rauschen drang an sein Ohr, doch dann wurde das Signal klar und es erschien eine ryotanische Frau auf dem Monitor. „Schwester," begrüßte Violence sie in einem Ton der klar machte, dass er genau das Gegenteil meinte von dem was er sagte. „Wie schön wieder etwas von dir zu hören."

Die Ryotanerin verzog keine Mine und ließ sich auch sonst nicht anmerken, ob ihr der Ton aufgefallen war. „Violence, kleiner Bruder. Wie ist es dir ergangen?" Die Herablassung in ihrer Stimme stand der in Violence' in nichts nach. „Wie es mir ergangen ist, seit du mich hier heraus in diese Einöde verbannt hast? Komm schon, dass willst du doch gar nicht wissen."

Der geheuchelte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand urplötzlich von beiden Gesichtern, so als wäre ihnen im selben Augenblick der gleiche Gedanke gekommen. Nämlich der, dass es unter ihrer Würde war dieses dumme Possenspiel weiter aufrecht zu halten.

„Nun gut, wie du möchtest." Eine angespannte Stille trat ein. „Mir sind da ein paar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen." „Was für Gerüchte?" „Zum Einen, dass du Kristalle unterschlägst um deine Macht zu stärken und irgendwann meinen Platz an der Spitze dieses Reiches einzunehmen." Violence lachte auf.

„Nun komm schon Schwesterherz, diese Gerüchte waren immerhin der Grund, warum du mich hier her verbannt hast. Was ist der wahre Grund warum du dir _sooo _plötzlich Sorgen um deinen kleinen Bruder machst?" „Nun gut, wie du möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du einige Sklaven verloren hast." Wieder trat Stille ein. „Und ich weiß ebenfalls, dass du ein neues Spielzeug besitzt, ein sehr außergewöhnliches Spielzeug ... und das will ich mir gerne anschauen. Heute Abend werde ich bei euch eintreffen. Ich erwarte einen würdigen Empfang." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand das Bild auf dem Monitor.

Violence kochte vor Wut und seine Zähne knirschten. Wie? Wie hatte sie so schnell davon erfahren können? Eigentlich, so überlegte er, gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke missfiel: Irgendwo in seinem Stützpunkt musste es jemanden geben, der für seine Schwester arbeitete und ihr Informationen zukommen ließ. Der Ryotaner drückte auf einen Knopf und Shames Stimme erklang.

„Ja Sir?" „Bereitet alles für die Ankunft meiner Schwester am heutigen Abend vor." „Eure Schwester kommt hier her?" Violence Stimme wurde zornig. „Ja doch, hast du mich etwa nicht verstanden? Meine hochwohlgeborene Schwester wird uns heute Abend mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Bereite alles vor und Pain soll die Signale der letzten Tage durchgehen. Ich will wissen, ob von uns aus eine verschlüsselte Botschaft raus geschickt wurde, egal an wen."

„Jawohl Sir!" „Und Shame, sag mir bescheid, sobald sich unsere Schwester auf eine Stunde genähert hat." „Ja Sir. Wo kann ich euch dann finden?" „In meinem Schlafgemach." Damit drückte er abermals auf einen Knopf und schaltete das Gerät aus.

Einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster werfend schritt Violence zu einer großen Tür und durchquerte sie. Er kam in einen schön und prachtvoll eingerichteten Vorraum, von dem zwei weitere Türen abzweigten. Eine, die zu seinen privaten Bad führte, die andere, die ihn dorthin brachte, wohin er wollte.

Nachdem die großen Flügel vor ihm automatisch aufgeglitten und hinter ihm ebenso geräuschlos wieder zugegangen waren, schweifte sein Blick kurz durch das Zimmer und blieb dann auf der zierlich wirkenden Gestalt hängen, die in seinem Bett lag. Arme und Beine leicht gespreizt und von sich gestreckt, den Kopf ihm abgewandt lag er auf den Laken, genauso wie Violence ihn am Morgen verlassen hatte.

Ein kurzes, belustigtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Ryotaners als seine Augen schon wieder mit vorfreudigem Glanz über den Körper strichen. Er hatte sich nicht ein Stück bewegt. Wenn er da an die Belustigung dachte, die er ihm bei ihrem ersten Mal geboten hatte, so war er doch erstaunt, wie schnell es ihm gelungen war, ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Am Anfang hatte er sich gewehrt, zugegeben, nicht einmal schlecht und zwar so stark, dass die Ketten und Schellen in das Fleisch an seinen Hand und – Fußgelenken geschnitten hatten. Die Spuren dieses Trotzes waren immer noch zu sehen, denn die Wunden waren tief gewesen. Doch schon nach der zweiten Nacht, war sein Wiederstand deutlich schwächer geworden, bis er schließlich zu einer gezwungene Billigung dessen wurde, was man ihm antat.

Violence machte sich nichts vor. Er wusste, dass Vegeta nur darauf wartete, dass er unachtsam wurde, um ihm einen Gegenstand in den Rücken zu rammen. Er konnte das unterdrückte Funkeln in jeder Sekunde sehen, in der er ihm in die schwarzen Augen sah.

Durch sein vorrübergehendes Stillhalten und widerwilliges Akzeptieren lieferte er ihm jedoch ungewollt ein Amüsement, welches das Verlangen nach ihm nur noch mehr anstachelte. So wusste Violence, dass er dieses letzte Funkeln, wann immer er wollte, aus Vegetas Augen reisen konnte. Er musste ihm nur die Chance geben Hoffnung zu fassen, um sie ihm dann wieder gewaltsam zu nehmen.

Leider würde es soweit nun nicht mehr kommen, da sich ja seine über alles geliebte Schwester angekündigte hatte. Ein tyrannisches Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Züge. „Du elendige Schlampe, diesmal wirst du nicht die Erste sein, die sich etwas Besonderes nimmt. Diesmal wirst du nur das bekommen, was ich übrig lasse!"

Der Ryotaner ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Sacht glitten die Krallen seiner Hand über den Rücken, gerade so fest, dass sie dünne weiße Linien in der Haut hinterließen. „Vegeta," säuselte Violence mit einer Stimme, die genau das richtige Maß zwischen Herablassung und tyrannischer Vorfreude beinhaltete.

„Vegeta, komm schon, ich weiß das du wach bist." Die Hand glitt den Rücken wieder zurück, diesmal jedoch mit der gesamten Handfläche die Haut des Saiyajins berührend, um sich in seinen Haaren zu vergraben. Mit einem harten Ruck riss er den Körper auf den Rücken und blickte gleich darauf in die schwarzen Augen; die ihn mit einem Hass ansahen, der bodenlos war.

„Aber, aber, warum machst du denn ein so finsteres Gesicht?" Die Hand löste sich aus den Haaren und strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über Vegetas Schläfe und Wange. Der Saiyajin drehte das Gesicht weg und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand. So konnte er das amüsierte Schmunzeln nicht sehen, das über Violence' Gesicht huschte.

Der Ryotaner beugte sich über ihn und stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm auf das Bett, so das Vegetas Körper zwischen diesem Arm und dem ryotanischen Leib eingeklemmt war. Die freie Hand wanderte an Vegetas Gesicht weiter abwärts, strich über den Hals und die pulsierenden Venen darunter und glitt schließlich wie eine Schlange über die Brust.

Der Saiyajin schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Nicht schon wieder! Bekam dieser Kerl den eigentlich nie genug? Wie oft wollte er ihn den noch Demütigen? Wie lange noch quälen? Wie schmerzhaft noch foltern? Die Antwort hätte er in seinen Augen lesen können, wenn er den Mut aufgebracht hätte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch genau das konnte er nicht mehr.

Er ertrug diesen Blick nicht länger, der ihm jedes Mal förmlich die Kleider vom leib riss – hätte er welche angehabt – wenn er über seinen Körper glitt, wie ein hungriges Tier auf Beutezug. Wie der Teufel, wenn er sich an der jungfräulichen Qual einer fallenden Seele ergötzte.

„Vegeta ... ." Lippen berührten seinen Nacken und die Matratze unter ihm bewegte sich, als der Ryotaner sein Gewicht verlagerte um sich weiter über ihn zu beugen. Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand über seinen Arm bewegte und bestimmt nicht zufällig über seinem Handgelenk zur Ruhe kam, wo sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Wunde presste, während die andere Hand über seine Seite abwärts glitt, um besitzergreifend auf seiner Hüfte ruhen zu bleiben.

Vegeta zuckte zusammen, was Violence ein süffisantes Schmunzeln entlockte. „Aber, aber Vegeta," er ließ sein Handgelenk los und schob seine Hand unter das Gesicht des Saiyajins um es sanft in seine Richtung zu drehen, so das er ihn ansehen konnte. „Du müsstest dich doch schon längst an mich gewöhnt haben. Immerhin schlafen wir jetzt seit einer Woche jede Nacht zusammen."

Die Augen des Saiyajins sahen an dem Ryotaner vorbei. Nein, er wollte es nicht, hatte es nie gewollt. Hatte alles versucht, sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gewehrt, nur um zu erfahren, dass er machtlos war. Das er sich ein ums andere Mal verriet, es immer wieder geschehen ließ und ja, es sogar genoss, wenn er an dem Punkt angekommen war, wo Verlangen und Lust jedwede Logik ausschalteten und sein Verstand nicht länger in der Lage war seinen Körper zu beherrschen. Aber unterwerfen? Völlig kapitulieren? Bei klarem Verstand alles mit sich geschehen lassen? Nein, niemals!

„Hör auf." Violence schmunzelte. „Warum? Ich weiß doch das es dir gefällt." Seine Hand glitt über Vegetas Lende und vergnügt beobachtete er wie sich der Körper unter ihm anfing zu bewegen, sich hin und her wand, zerrissen zwischen Unbehagen und Verlangen. „Und du weißt es auch." Seine Hand wanderte weiter und fast zeitgleich mit dem erreichen ihres Zieles, entschlüpfte dem Saiyajin ein schon vertrautes Stöhnen, das sein Verlangen ankündigte.

Violence lächelte siegessicher, als er die erregende Röte und die Scham darüber, dass ihm dieses Stöhnen entschlüpft war, in Vegetas Gesicht fand. „Du weißt, was ich will und ich weiß, was dein Körper will. Warum also sträubst du dich immer wieder dagegen? Warum versuchst du etwas zu beherrschen, was du nicht beherrschen kannst?" Die Keuchlaute wurden lauter.

„Weil ... weil ich ... ahh!" „Weil was?" „Weil ich ... nicht dein Sklave bin ... mhn." „So so." Violence schmunzelte wieder und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter über den Saiyajin. „Dann betrachte dich nicht als mein Sklave sondern als mein Spielzeug und jetzt öffne deinen Mund." Vegeta ignorierte das Gesagte, spürte aber trotzdem Augenblicke später Violence' Lippen auf seinen, Zähne die sich kurz in seine Unterlippe gruben und dann wieder von ihm abließen.

„Von mir aus sei was du willst, wenn du glaubst diese Hirngespenst von Einbildung schützt dich vor den Tatsachen." Vegeta starrte aus fiebrig glitzernden Augen zu Violence auf, der sich wieder über ihn beugte. „Nämlich, dass ich mir alles von dir nehmen kann was ich will und das dein Körper sich schon längst an mich gewöhnt hat." Vegeta keuchte erregt, bäumte sich kurz auf und sank dann mit der Gewissheit das Violence recht hatte, zurück in die Kissen; dem Teufel der gekommen war, ihm die Sünde der Lust erneut auf den Körper zu brennen, machtlos entgegenblickend.

_Ups, da hab ich ja mal wieder was geschrieben, was ich _so _eigentlich nicht im Kopf hatte und in die Story einbringen wollte. Aber es ist nun mal geschrieben und es gefällt mir – ergo, es bleibt stehen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird also Violence Schwester auftauchen, auf die ich schon ganz heiß bin, weil sie eine der ersten Ideen zu dieser Geschichte war und damit ihr bei der nächsten Überschrift nicht denkt: ‚Was hat die den da für nen Schwachsinn geschrieben!', hier schon mal ihr Name: Lubma. Nein, ihr braucht nicht an euren Englischkenntnissen zu zweifeln und ihr braucht auch nicht euer Wörterbuch zu verfluchen, dies ist ein Name den ich erfunden habe. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht ganz, aber zumindest die Reihenfolge der Buchstaben._

_Also dann viel Spaß beim raten. ___

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	10. Lubma

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_So, hier haben wir also schon, oder vielleicht doch besser erste, das zehnte Kapitel und ich bin immer noch am Anfang meiner Geschichte. Ganz schlecht, ganz schlecht – ich frag mich, wie lange ich eigentlich geplant hatte sie zu schreiben, weil wenn ich mir überlege, was ich noch so alles für die Story im Kopf hab dann ... . Nu ja, mal schauen, ob ich es noch in diesem Millenium schaffe ... bei meiner Schreibgeschwindigkeit. pfeif_

_Okay, was gibt es zu dem Kapitel zu sagen? Nun Lubma wird drin vorkommen (nein, was eine intelligente Aussage) und ich bin sicher, dass ihr schon herausgefundne habt, wer das sein wird. Ach, lest es euch einfach durch, schreibt mir ein paar Reviews und gut is._

10. Lubma

Es war ein trostloses Fleckchen. Wenn sie es genau nahm, dann war es sogar das trostloseste Fleckchen Land auf diesem ganzen verdammten Planeten und ausgerechnet ihr musste dieses Fleckchen gehören.

Lubma seufzte und starrte aus dem Fenster des Gleiters, der sie in die Sandfelder bringen würde – zu ihrem Bruder. Wie sie es hasste hierher zukommen und vor allem ihn wieder zusehen. Immerhin hatte er vor einiger Zeit versucht sie vom Thron zu stürzen.

Wäre es damals nach ihr gegangen, so hätte sie ihren Bruder gleich auf der Stelle hinrichten lassen. Aber damals hatte ihr Vater noch gelebt und er hatte darauf bestanden, dass man seinen einzigsten Sohn nur verbannte und nicht tötete.

„Verflucht!" Das gefüllte Glas, das sie bis dahin in den Händen gehalten hatte zerschellte an einer der Wände und sofort begannen Diener damit die Scherben aufzulesen und den Boden zu säubern. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Lubma ein neues Glas neben sich stehen.

Verärgert kehrte ihr Blick wieder zu dem Fenster und dem ewigen Gelbbraun des Sandes dahinter zurück. Ihre langen rostroten Haare umrahmten dabei ihr Gesicht, wie die Wellen eines kleinen Sees eine Landzunge. Ihre langen Federn raschelten bei der Bewegung und an den Spitzen, wo das Weiß der Schwingen in ein sanftes Goldgelb übergingen knickten einige der Längeren ein. Mit einem weiteren Fluch auf den Lippen begann sie, die Federn wieder glatt zu streichen und zu ordnen. Hoffentlich waren sie bald da.

Der Flug hatte dann doch länger gedauert als sie angenommen hatte. Über diese Tatsache sichtlich verärgert, stieg sie aus dem Gleiter und schritt stolz über die Teppiche, die man von der Ausstiegsluke, bis zum Eingang des Hauses gelegt hatte. Würdevoll wallten dabei die fast durchscheinende Tücher ihres Gewandes um ihren schlanken Körper.

Soldaten und Sklaven verneigten sich vor ihr und bestaunten doch gleichzeitig ihre Schönheit. Ein weißer, hauchdünner Schleier verbarg ihr Gesicht und ließ nur ihre eisigen, goldenen Augen frei. Mit graziler Hochmütigkeit trat sie in den kühlenden Schatten der Eingangshalle und fand sofort die Person, die sie finden wollte.

„Mein geliebter Bruder, wie schön dich endlich mal wieder persönlich zu treffen." Violence antwortete mit ebenfalls zuckersüßer Stimme. „Ich freu mich ebenso Schwester. Wie ist dein wertes Wohlbefinden?" Dabei verbeugte er sich vor ihr und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ausgezeichnet. Sag sind meine Zimmer schon fertig hergerichtet? Der Flug war lang und hat mich ermüdet."

Violence erhob sich, maß seine Königin mit einem Blick, der mehr als alles andere den Hass zwischen den beiden Geschwistern deutlich machte und zeigte dann mit einer zuvorkommenden Geste auf eine breite Treppe.

Lubma setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in Bewegung, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder und mit einigem Abstand, ihrer Diener. Als sie durch die äußerste Tür ihrer Gemächer schritt, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu Violence um. „Ich erwarte dich dann in zwei Stunden in meinem Zimmer. Dann können wir in aller Ruhe über die Vorfälle reden, die es hier scheinbar in der letzten Zeit gegeben hat."

Violence knirschte mit den Zähnen, verbeugte sich aber gehorsam und verließ die Zimmerflucht. Nach wenigen Schritten änderte er seinen Kurs und steuerte seinen privaten Trainingsraum an. Wenn er jetzt nicht die Chance bekam sich Luft zu verschaffen, dass wusste er, dann würde er wahrscheinlich vor beherrschter Wut platzen.

Lubma nippte an dem Glas und stellte es dann wieder auf den Tisch zurück. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass diese ganzen Schäden an der Bastion entstanden sind, weil ihr Ärger mit einem Sklaven hattet?" Ein kurzes glockenhelles Lachen entschlüpfte ihr. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Nun," antwortete ihr Violence. „Es mag sich auch im ersten Moment nicht glaubhaft anhören und doch, lass dir von mir versichert sein, es war so." Lubmas Blick wurde ernst, als sie ihren Bruder maß. Er würde es doch nicht wagen sie anzulügen, oder doch?!

„Also gut," räumte sie ein, während ihre Hand gedankenverloren mit dem Rand ihres Glases spielte. „Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, dann würde mich doch interessieren, warum dieser Sklave noch am Leben ist. Wenn es ihm möglich war die Hälfte der Bastionsmauern einzureisen, dann hättest du ihn gleich töten sollen!"

Die Rüge in diesen Worten ließ Violence Blick sich verdunkeln, zumal er ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte, was es mit dem vermeintlichen Sklaven auf sich hatte. Mit einem, schon fast an Herablassung wirkenden Lächeln drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Wenn ich jeden gleich töte, hast du bald keine Arbeiter mehr, die dir deinen Reichtum verschaffen. Das wäre töricht." Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Inhalt von Lubma´s Glas im Gesicht. „Wage es nicht noch einmal mich zu kritisieren! Und deine Unverschämtheiten kannst du dir auch sparen, denn sie bringen dich nur noch weiter an den Abgrund, an dem du sowieso schon stehst."

Die Blicke der Geschwister trafen sich und in Violences Augen brannte ein wahres Fegefeuer des Hasses, wohingegen in den Augen von Lubma nur noch kalte Berechnung lag. „Auch wenn du mein Bruder bist, so reicht ein Fingerzeig von mir und die Sandwürmer fressen deinen verfaulenden Kadaver in der Wüste. Schenk mir nach." Sie hielt ihm ihr leeres Glas entgegen.

Violence ballte die Fäuste, griff aber nach der Karaffe, um seiner Schwester etwas von dem Saft nachzuschenken. Als das Glas wieder voll war und er sich einer Wasserschüssel zuwenden wollte, um das klebrige Getränk aus seinem Gesicht und seinen Kleidern zu waschen, wurde er von einem Wink Lubmas zurückgehalten.

„Du kannst dich auch in deinen eigenen Räumen reinigen, denn sonst müssen meine Diener das Wasser wieder erneuern." Kurz verharrte Violence im Schritt, dann ballte er erneut die Fäuste, schloss die Augen und rang um die Kontrolle seiner Gefühle. Als er glaubte, sie so weit im Griff zu haben, dass er seiner Schwester nicht im nächsten Moment die Haut vom Fleisch reisen würde, drehte er sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Violence." „Was?", fauchte der Ryotaner und drehte sich mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht zu seiner Schwester um. „Schick ihn zu mir, den Sklaven, der anscheinend so etwas besonderes ist." Kurz zögerte er, doch dann drehte er sich wieder um und verließ das Zimmer. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Vegeta brachte sie um.

Vegetas Körper schmerzte und jede noch so kleine Bewegung löste eine erneute Welle aus, die seinen Körper überflutete. Trotz dieser, nicht von der Hand zu weisenden Tatsache war er aufgestanden, hatte sich den kühlenden Stoff des Bettüberzuges um den Körper geschlungen und war ans Fenster getreten.

Ein Raumschiff war vor einiger Zeit gelandet und er fragte sich, wen oder was es wohl gebracht hatte, denn mit dem beobachteten Landeanflug hatte in seiner Gefühlswelt etwas neues Einzug gehalten. Etwas, dass Vegeta nicht wirklich in Worte kleiden konnte, dass ihn aber dennoch mit etwas erfüllte, was ihn ruhelos werden ließ.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und seine Stirn sackte an die Fensterscheibe. Mit sanfter Stimme flüsterte er: „Kakarott, wo bist du?" Gleich darauf kam er sich lächerlich vor. Er war nicht von dem Jüngeren abhängig. Wenn er hier wie ein verängstigtes Prinzeschen wartete, bis ihn jemand retten kam, dann konnte er sich Violence auch gleich an den Hals werfen!

Ein Gefühl warnte ihn, dass jemand kam und just in dem Moment, da sich Vegeta umdrehte und zur Tür sah, wurde diese auch schon geöffnet. Der Körper des Krieger verkrampfte sich unweigerlich, als er Violence erkannte. Doch wieder sagte ihm sein Gespür, dass der Ryotaner nicht wegen dem gekommen war, was Vegeta im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte.

Stattdessen wurde er nur von einem kühlen Blick gestreift, in dem ein Hass lag, der jedoch nicht ihm galt. Mit einer schroffen Geste warf er ein Bündel Kleider auf das Bett. „Zieh das an!" Dann verschwand er auch mit wenigen schnellen Schritten wieder und ließ den Saiyajin alleine.

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das den? Sein Blick wanderte von der Tür zu dem Kleiderhaufen auf dem Bett und mit zögerlichen Schritten ging er darauf zu. Er zog eine enge Hose, in die er gleich hineinschlüpfte und ein enges Hemd mit langen Ärmeln, welches er sich über den Kopf zog, hervor und drehte sich zu einem der Spiegel um.

Ein Blitz zuckte durch seinen Körper, als er sein Spiegelbild sah. So etwas hatte er auch schon früher getragen, in dem gleichen mitternächtlichen Blauton und in ähnlich schlimmen Situationen. Ja er erinnerte sich an den Kampf gegen ... das Bild in seinem Kopf verschwamm und egal, wie sehr sich Vegeta auch bemühte, er konnte einfach nicht mehr an den Gedankengang anknöpfen und ihn zu Ende führen.

Mit einem verstimmten Blick in sein eigenes Gesicht drehte er sich wieder um und nahm das nächste Kleidungsstück zur Hand. Es erinnerte ihn an ein langes, bis zu den Knöcheln reichendes Kleid, welches links und rechts bis zu den Hüften aufgeschnitten war und das man an einer der Seiten zuknöpfte.

Kakarotts Frau hatte so etwas immer getragen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nur während ihres meistens schwarz gewesen war, war dieses hier in einem dunklen Violett gefärbt und mit filigranen Goldstickereien umrandet.

Mit einem widersprüchlichen Gesichtsausdruck zog er es über und knöpfte es zu. Dann griff er nach der blauen Schärpe, band sie sich um die Hüfte, um das Kleid zu fixieren und schlüpfte in die braunen Stiefel. Sein Schweif schlang sich automatisch um seine Talje und als er sich diesmal dem Spiegel zuwand konnte er einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verhindern.

Die Farben harmonierten perfekt miteinander und das zarte Gold des Obergewandes verlieh ihm etwas würde, ja fast hoheitsvolles, von dem Vegeta noch nie etwas an sich erahnt hatte. Aber jetzt ... je länger er sich im Spiegel beobachtete um so sicherer wurde er sich, dass er solche Gewänder schon früher getragen hatte, viel früher, als er noch ... . Wieder brach der Gedanke ab, ohne das der Saiyajin eine Chance hatte ihn bis ganz zum Schluss zu verfolgen.

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ ihn aus der Betrachtung auffahren und sich umdrehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er blickte direkt auf Violence Gestallt, die auf der Türschwelle verharrte und ihn anstarrte. Überraschung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen und etwas, was Vegeta nicht einordnen konnte und von dem er auch nicht wusste, ob es ihm gefiel.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern fing sich der Ryotaner wieder und ging auf Vegeta zu. „Ich wusste, dass die Sachen dir stehen würde, aber ich bin überrascht, wie effektvoll sie bei dir sind." „Kleider machen eben Leute." Meinte Vegeta sarkastisch. „Deine Widerspenstigkeit hast du dir also bewahrt, das ist gut, du wirst sie brauchen."

Vegetas Augenbraue wandert in die Höhe. „Warum?" „Das erfährst du noch. Streck deinen Arm aus." „Nein." „Du sollst deinen Arm ausstrecken!" „Nein!" Trotz war in Vegetas Blick getreten. „Nun gut ... ." Blitzschnell schoss die Hand des Ryotaners nach vorne und umklammerte Vegetas Handgelenk.

Der Saiyajin hatte überhaupt keine Chance zu reagieren, da spürte er schon etwas Kaltes um seinem Handgelenk und als er seinen Arm zurück riss, entrollte sich aus Violence Hand eine Fingerdicke, fast durchsichtige Kette. Vegetas Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich als er das filigrane Ding sah und dann kehrte sein Blick fragend zu Violence zurück.

„Das ist ein Fetters. Wir Ryotaner haben nämlich die Angewohnheit mit besonderen Sklaven vor Anderen unseres Standes zu protzen." Er lächelte schief. „Deshalb geben wir Feste, auf die jeder seine Lieblinge mitbringen kann. Sie werden herausgeputzt und geschmückt wie Sammlerstücke. Damit jedoch jeder auf den ersten Blick sieht, dass er es mit einem Sklaven zu tun hat und zu welchem Herrn der Sklave gehört, werden ihnen diese Fetters angelegt." Violence trat nach vorne und befestigte das andere Ende an Vegetas anderem Handgelenk.

Obwohl seine Hände somit zusammen gebunden waren, konnte er sie noch rechts und links seines Körper halten, ohne das das Fetters spannte. Die Kette hing sogar noch vor seinem Körper sachte durch. „Versuch erst gar nicht sie zu zerreisen. Sie sind aus bestimmten Kristallen gefertigt und widerstehen selbst dem stärksten Zug. Übrigens," fügte Violence mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Ist dieses durchsichtige Fetters, mit den eingearbeiteten Goldfäden, das Fetters meines Hauses."

Vegeta sah auf. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, griff Violence nach dem Fetters und riss daran. Vegeta stolperte nach vorne, prallte gegen Violences Körper und spürte Sekunden später dessen Lippen auf seinem Mund. Schlagartig versteifte sich sein ganzer Körper und er versuchte vergeblich zurückzuweichen.

Als der Ryotaner das Fetters los ließ und Vegeta somit endlich frei gab, lächelte er hämisch. „Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie dich genauso erregen kann wie ich." Vegetas wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, was Violence ein weiteres hämisches Lächeln entlockte. Dann gab er Vegeta mit einem Stoß zu verstehen, dass er sich Richtung Tür bewegen sollte. An dieser Angekommen beförderte ihn ein weiterer unsanfter Schlag zwischen seine Schulterblätter auf den Flur und in die Mitte von vier Soldaten.

„Bringt ihn zu meiner Schwester. Sie wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn." Zwei der Soldaten griffen nach Vegetas Schultern und beförderten ihn mit weiteren Stößen den Korridor hinunter. In Vegeta brodelte es und er fragte sich, sicher schon zum tausendstenmal, warum er all das mit sich geschehen ließ. Und ebenfalls zum tausendstenmal gab ihm sein Verstand die Antwort: Weil du nicht stark genug bist um dich ihm zu widersetzen ... oder doch?!

Als er sich kurz umwandt, konnte er auf Violence Gesicht immer noch dieses hämische Lächeln entdecken und er wusste nicht, ob er darüber nun besorgt oder erfreut sein sollte.

Lubma stand am Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Hof. Mittlerweile waren die Sonnen untergegangen und die drei Vollmonde hatten sich mit ihrem blauen Licht am Himmel gezeigt. Die Königin der Ryotaner hatte das Fenster geöffnet und ließ nun den angenehm warmen Abendwind durch ihre Haare wehen.

Ein leises Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie hier nicht in der Sicherheit ihres Schlosses war und schloss das Fenster wieder. Mit einem verstimmten ‚Herein' drehte sie sich zur Tür um und musterte den Soldaten mit düsterem Blick.

Dieser verbeugte sich tief, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Verzeiht die Störung meine Königin." „Ja, ja," sie fuchtelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand. „Was gibt es denn?" „Wir bringen den Sklaven den ihr zu sehen wünschtet." Der gelangweilte Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Zügen und ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in die gelben Raubvogelaugen.

„Worauf wartet ihr dann? Schickt ihn rein!" Der Soldat verbeugte sich abermals unterwürfig und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Lubma lächelte, dann strich sie sich nochmals über ihr weißes Kleid und korrigierte die Lage ihrer Federn. Eine ihr fremde Nervosität hatte plötzlich in ihren Gefühlen einzug gehalten.

Die Tür wurde ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und zwei Soldaten flankierten einen Mann herein. Sie verbeugten sich und als der Mann keine Anstalten machte es ihnen gleich zu tun, packten sie ihn an den Schultern und drückten seinen Oberkörper nach unten, was dieser mit sichtlichem Widerwillen geschehen ließ. Lubma lächelte.

„Ihr dürft euch entfernen." Die Soldaten nickten, erhoben sich und verließen das Zimmer. Als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte wendete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Sklaven und erlebte eine Überraschung.

Er sah sie an. Er sah sie direkt an und dieser Blick war dermaßen intensiv und durchdringend, dass sie das Gefühl hatte in den pechschwarzen Augen zu versinken. Da war etwas, etwas in ihr, dass auf diesen Blick reagiert, ohne dass sie wusste warum oder weswegen. Es war fast so, als würden diese Augen etwas in ihr ausgraben, von dem sie noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie es jemals besessen hatte.

Ihre Blick wanderte über das Gesicht, musterte jede Eigenheit des Ausdrucks auf seinen Zügen, dann seine ebenfalls pechschwarzen Haare, die einer Flamme gleich in den Himmel ragten. Sein Körper, der zu perfekt trainiert war, um der Körper eines Sklaven zu sein, der schon sein Leben lang in den Sandfeldern arbeitet.

Sie schritt auf ihn zu, wobei sie bemerkte, dass er sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Angespannt, jederzeit bereit zurück zuweichen oder anzugreifen. Ein Krieger, stellte sie fest. Ein Krieger durch und durch. Als sie um ihn herum schritt wendete er nur ganz leicht den Kopf, um sie im Auge zu behalten und als sie in seinen toten Winkel eindrang drehte er den Kopf wieder auf die andere Seite, um sie dort mit seinen schwarzen Augen wieder zu empfangen.

Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, das spürte sie. Respekt vielleicht, aber selbst dieser Begriff schien ihr schon zu hoch gegriffen für den Ausdruck den sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Mittlerweile stand sie wieder vor ihm und er musterte sie, genauso wie sie ihn musterte. Da, da war es wieder gewesen, diese Aufblitzen eines Augenblicks in seinen Augen, der ihr sagte, dass er eine ähnliche Unruhe fühlen musste wie sie.

‚Närrin!' schalte sie plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Erinnere dich wer du bist! Du bist eine Königin, er ist ein Sklave. Verhalte dich dem entsprechend!' Sie lächelte plötzlich über ihre eigene Dummheit. Sicher, sie war überrascht gewesen, weil sie ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. Nicht so stolz, so würdevoll, wie er ihr im ersten Moment in den Kleidern vorgekommen war. Stillschweigend musste sie ihrem Bruder ein Lob aussprechen. Er verstand durch Kleider etwas aus Leuten zu machen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung drehte sie sich um und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, wobei ihre Federn leise raschelten. „Wie wirst du genannt, Mensch?" „Wie wirst du genannt, Ryotaner?", kam die prompte Antwort, die Lubma beinah die Sprache verschlug. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein? ... und ... da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl von Bewunderung, von ... von ehrfürchtiger Freude, so als würde ein Teil ihrer Seele geradezu auf diesen Fremden zufliegen und ihn willkommen heißen.

„Ich glaube du bist dir nicht bewusst, mit wem du redest, Sklave." „Und ich glaube, ihr versteht nicht, dass es mir egal ist, was ihr mit mir macht. Es kann kaum schlimmer sein, als das was Violence getan hat. Also warum soll ich mich euch gegenüber anders verhalten als ihm?" Lubma lächelte amüsiert.

„So, er hat also tatsächlich seine perversen Spielchen mit dir getrieben." Die Fetters um Vegetas Handgelenke klirrte leise, als er seine Armmuskeln anspannte. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, was daran amüsant sein sollte." Eine seiner Augenbrauen bewegte sich bei dieser Feststellung sacht nach oben und das verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas über den Dingen stehendes. So als beträfe das alles gar nicht ihn selbst, sondern jemanden, den er nur flüchtig kannte.

„Nun gut. Mir scheint du hast sehr viel Stolz und Würde in dir. Also dann, sag mir deinen Namen, Krieger und ich werde dir vielleicht meinen sagen." Einen Moment musterte er sie noch, dann schien er zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie es diesmal mit ihren Worten ernst meinte. „Vegeta."

„Vegeta", wiederholte sie ihn leise und wunderte sich welch vertrauten Geschmack der Name auf ihrer Zunge hinterließ. „Der meine lautet Lubma und ich bin die Königin der Ryotaner." Vegeta deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, aber es war keine Verbeugung, wie sich ein Sklave oder auch ein Untergebener ausführen würde.

Nein, Lubmas Augenbraue wanderte überrascht nach oben, als sie den Gedanken wahrlich fassen konnte. Es wäre eine Verbeugung geworden, wie sie ein Prinz oder auch ein König ausgeführt hätte und sie kam nicht umhin Vegetas Würde und seinen Stolz zu bewundern, die er trotz der Fetters und der Situation in der er sich befand mehr als warte.

Sie machte eine einladende Bewegung auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Setz dich Vegeta." Erst zögerte er noch, doch dann machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt in ihre Richtung und begab sich schließlich zu dem Sessel.

Er bewegt sich wie eine Katze, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Anmutig, geschmeidig, elegant, gefährlich. Welch Wonne muss es sein solch einen Körper zu spüren. Ihre Augen wanderten höher und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Plötzlich wurde beiden schlagartig klar, dass jeder den anderen genau gemustert hatte und das da etwas war, zwischen ihnen, so unerklärlich wie die Existenz des Lebens, aber genauso unleugbar.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, wie konnte er nur solche Gedanken haben, wie konnte er sich nur so verhalten, wie er es tat. Sie war die Schwester dieses verfluchten Bastards und wie konnte er nach all dem was er ihm angetan hatte überhaupt auch nur eine Winzigkeit von dem Empfinden, was er im Moment spürte.

Doch es ging nicht anders. Jedes Mal wenn er sie ansah, wenn er ihre Blicke auf sich spürte, dann hatte er das Gefühl, ihr schon einmal begegnet zu sein, irgendwann, vor langer Zeit. Doch das war Irrsinn. Er war tot gewesen, wo sollte er ihr denn dann begegnet sein? Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben?, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. An einem anderen Ort? Irgendwo?

Er sah auf, sah sie an und für die Winzigkeit eines Wimpernschlags verändere sie ihre Gestalt, war ein Mensch, mit anderen Haaren, anderen Augen, einem anderen Gesicht und doch mit der selben Seele, den selben Gefühlen – irgendwo vor so langer Zeit.

Die Illusion verschwand und vor ihm saß wieder die Königin der Ryotaner, mit ihren langen, goldenen Federn, den roten Haaren und den gelben Raubvogelaugen. Nein, er hatte sich getäuscht. Dieses Gefühl konnte nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprechen. Niemals. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend starrte er aus dem Fenster. Wenn er sich doch nur hätte erinnern können.

Son Goku saß mit Lunara und ihrer Crew im Cockpit des Raumschiffes, welches langsam und mit gemächlicher Geschwindigkeit über den Sand flog. Lange hatten sie gebraucht, bis endlich alle Schäden repariert waren und fast ebenso lange, bis sie ihren Plan zur genüge ausgearbeitet hatten.

Er sollte zusammen mit Geta und Fâdena wieder zurück in die Baracken schleichen und mit Hilfe von Getas Kenntnissen auch noch in den Palast. Dort sollten sie dann mit einem Gerät das Fâdena bediente Vegeta ausfindig machen und ein Peilsignal absetzten. Dann würden Lunara und die anderen sie mit dem Schiff raus holen und sie würden sofort in den Orbit verschwinden, wohin ihnen die Gleiter nicht folgen konnten.

Das war der Plan, zumindest das, was sie als einzigstes auf die Beine stellen konnten. Wie Fâdena Vegeta finden wollte war Son Goku immer noch ein Rätsel, aber Lunara und Liiren hatten etwa davon erzählt, dass ein Saiyajin ein anderes Blutbild hat und da Vegeta der einzigste weitere Saiyajin auf diesem Planeten war, sollte es einfach werden ihn zu finden.

Son Goku jedoch war von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen, dass dies ein Hirnrissiger Plan mit viel zu vielen Unbekannten war um Erfolg zu haben, doch da er keine besseren Vorschläge gehabt hatte, hatte er sich schließlich doch dazu bereit erklärt. Wo hierbei jedoch der treiben Grund Vegeta und nur Vegeta gewesen war.

Rott hatte ihm nämlich einige Dinge erzählt, was für ... Vorlieben Ryotaner, wie wohl ihre Gegner hießen, hatten und diese Vorlieben hatten ihm einen eisigen Schauer beschert. Vor allem da Geta gesagt hatte, der Kommandant hätte eine besonderes Interesse an ihm gehabt. Und da Vegeta nun mal genauso aussah wie Geta ... . Nein! Er wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht weiter verfolgen, wollte nicht dran denken, was Vegeta unter Umständen passiert war.

Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Wenn diese Geschöpfte Vegeta etwas angetan hatten, dann ... er brach den Gedanken ab, als er merkte, wie stark er auf seinen Körper Einfluss hatte. Seine gesamten Muskeln hatten eben gebebt. Wichtig war es jetzt nur, Vegeta zu finden. Schnell.

„Wir sind da." Lunara drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah ihn an. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Goku nickte. „Ja." Die Salvanin schnaufte. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Son Goku da geblieben wäre. Doch andererseits war er derjenige, den Vegeta kannte. Wenn jemand anders gekommen wäre, hätte sich der Saiyajin vielleicht geweigert. Und sie war sich auch sicher, dass Vegeta es gemerkt hätte, wenn Fâdena sich in Kakarott verwandelt hätte.

Nein, es war besser wen er mitging um ihn zu befreien, vielleicht würde er ja dann auch etwas von seinen Erinnerungen zurück gewinnen, die er so dringen brauchte. Sie atmete tief ein. Dann nickte sie dem Krieger zu. „Gut, mach dich fertig. Fâdena wird gleich dir und Geta sein." Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und tippte etwas auf die Konsole.

Son Goku erhob sich und ging nach hinten zu dem Jungen, der ihm schon einige verschlissene Kleider reichte. Immerhin mussten sie auf den ersten Blick wie Sklaven der Barackensiedlung wirken. Geta zweifelte zwar daran, dass irgendjemand der Rott kannte darauf hereinfallen würde, doch immerhin konnten sie so vielleicht die wachen täuschen.

Das er überhaupt zugestimmt hatte wieder zurück zugehen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er war endlich frei gewesen, etwas was er sich sein Leben lang erträumt hatte und nun ging er sogar freiwillig ... _freiwillig_ dahin zurück. Und wofür? Für irgendeinen völlig Fremden, den er noch nicht einmal kannte, der ihm einfach nur zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Und wenn er die Worte vom Schicksal und Widergeburt richtig verstanden hatte, dann war dieser Fremde sogar der Grund, warum er sein ganzes Leben so hatte leiden müssen.

Verdammt! Aber trotzdem war es ihm unmöglich gewesen ‚Nein' zu sagen, als sie ihn gefragt hatten. Etwas hatte ihn berührt, als er die kurze zeit in die Augen dieses Mannes geblickt hatte. Etwas hatte ihn in diesem Moment in den Grundfesten seiner Seele berührt und etwas ausgegraben, was er bis dahin unaufhörlich gesucht hatte. In den Augen seines Spiegelbildes hatte er es gefunden.

Fâdena stieß zu ihnen und wenige Augenblicke später landete das Raumschiff in Sichtweise der Barackensiedlung. Die drei Gestalten huschten ungesehen über den dunklen Sand, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Schatten der Nacht verbargen und das sie alle und wohlbehalten mit einer Person mehr wieder zurück kommen würden.

_So, hiermit wäre dann auch das zehnte Kapitel beendet und im Nächsten wird dann also Vegetas (hoffentlich) spektakuläre Flucht aus Violence und Lubmas Klauen stattfinden. Was danach kommt? Nun, der Krieg und die Rebellion wird etwas näher beleuchtet und auch über Lunara will ich noch mehr schreiben, mal schauen was sich da genau zusammen braut. Auf jedenfalls wird etwas mehr auf die Rebellen eingegangen. Vielleicht schreib ich auch mal was über den Gegner, dass ihr nicht ganz so lange im Ungewissen bleibt. grins_

_In diesem Sinne mal wieder alles Liebe von mir und großes SORRY, dass es im Moment immer solange dauert. schnüff_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	11. Das Entkommen und der Schwur

Ragnarök

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

_Hallöchen!_

_Ja, ich hab es endlich geschafft das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben und als Entschädigung für die Verspätung – es ist auch etwas länger geworden. Nun, ich hab einen neuen Autor entdeckt, der es ganz hervorragend versteht Tempo in seinen Büchern aufzubauen – aber so richtige Tempo (Achterbahn ist lahm dagegen) – und das hat mir so sehr gefallen, dass ich gedacht hab: probier es doch auch mal. Am Ende dieses Kapitels also, wenn es um Vegetas Flucht geht, hab ich versucht ebenso auf die Tube zu drücken und denke es ist mir ganz gut gelungen, währ schön, wenn ihr diesen Abschnitt ganz besonderst aufmerksam lest und mir schreibt, ob mir das geglückt ist._

11. Das Entkommen und der Schwur

Vegeta wusste nicht mehr, was er von diesem ganzen Theater halten sollte. Mittlerweile war es eine ganze Woche her, dass er die Königin zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und seit dieser Zeit verging kein Abend, an dem sie sich nicht mit ihm hatte treffen wollen.

Sie saßen beisammen, bis teilweise spät in die Nacht, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Was hätten sie sich auch schon zu erzählen gehabt? Sie saßen einfach nur da und sahen sich an, versuchten etwas von diesem nicht fassbaren Gefühl zu verstehen, welches sie beide umfing.

Nun, besser ich bin hier, als bei Violence schoss es Vegeta immer wieder durch den Kopf, doch gleichzeitig mit diesem Gedanken, schoss ein weiterer durch seinen Kopf, der von der Logik aus gesehen so irreparabel war, dass Vegeta nicht verstand, warum ihn sein Gefühl als richtig empfand.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Feigling, der vor einem Problem floh. Verdammt! Wieder schweifte sein Blick von der Ryotanerin zum Fenster. Er sollte froh sein, dass Violence scheinbar keinen Anspruch auf ihn hatte, solange Lubma etwas von ihm wollte; was auch immer das sein mochte. Aber war es nicht doch ... Flucht? Zog er nicht einfach den Schwanz ein und war froh, einen Vorwand zu haben, der ihn vor diesem Perversen schützte?

Nein, verdammt!, schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, dich zu verteidigen. Deine dich diesem Problem zu stellen und eine Lösung zu finden und sei es noch so erniedrigend gewesen, was du hättest tun und ertragen müssen um endlich auf die Lösung zu kommen. Du hättest dich ihm stellen müssen!

„Nein!" Lubma hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte zu dem Mensch hinüber. Seine Gesichtszüge waren vor Zorn und Wut verzogen und seine Hände hatten sich zur Faust geballt. Etwas schien ihn heute sehr zu beschäftigen und zu beunruhigen. Sie lächelte, endlich zeigte sich ein kleiner Riss in der so perfekt anmutenden Maske, die er immer trug. Vielleicht war ja heut endlich der Moment gekommen, in dem sie hinter die mysteriöse Faszination kam, die sie beide in der Gegenwart des anderen verspürten.

„Was hast du?" Sie stellte ihr Weinglas ab und erhob sich, umschritt den Tisch, der zwischen ihnen stand und stellte sich hinter Vegeta. Dieser wand den Kopf von ihr ab und antwortete: „Nichts." „Komm schon Vegeta, was bedrückt dich?" Sacht legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und spürte durch den Stoff die Wärme des anderen Körpers.

Vegeta lief bei der Berührung eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Warum? Warum reagierte er so heftig auf die Nähe ihres Körpers? Er hatte es schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gespürt, diese Nähe, diese Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen, so als würden sie sich schon seit unendlich langer Zeit kennen Ein leichtes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Lubma anfing mit ihren Händen seine verspannten Muskeln an den Schultern zu massieren.

Den Gedanken, was die Königin wohl mit solch einem Tun bezweckte, verschob er auf später, denn es machte sich in seinem Körper ein solches Wohlgefühl breit, dass er sich einfach verbot weiter über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Sie waren ihm einerlei, Hauptsache dieses vertraute Gefühl verließ ihn nicht mehr.

Lubma spürte, wie sich der Körper unter ihren Händen entspannte, spürte, wie er sich fallen ließ und nach hinten lehnte, bereit einfach zu nehmen, was der momentane Augenblick ihm schenkte. Und dafür mein kleiner Sklave kannst du dankbar sein. Ich verwöhne nicht jeden so wie dich, wenn er mir gefällt. Ein anzügliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich herunter beugte und begann Vegetas Nacken zu küssen.

Seit sie ihn nun das erste mal gesehen hatte, wollte sie das mit ihm machen, doch er war wachsam gewesen, sehr wachsam und mit Gewalt hatte sie ihn sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nehmen wollen, da da etwas war, zwischen ihnen, unerklärlich, doch es hindert sie daran ihn ernsthaft zu verletzten.

Ein weiterer wolliger Seufzer zeigte ihr, das es ihm offenbar gefiel, was sie tat und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie hörte auf seinen Nacken zu bearbeiten und strich mit ihrer Hand seinen Arm hinab, ergriff seine Finger und zog ihn sanft in die Höhe. Schritt langsam auf ihr gigantisches Bett zu, wobei sie ihn immer hinter sich herzog und seine Augen mit ihrem Lächeln gefangen hielt.

Was tat er da? Warum ließ er das geschehen? Warum ließ er sich von ihr so betören und so gefangen nehmen? Warum konnte er diesem Blick nicht mehr ausweiche? Warum erschütterten ihn diese Augen so? Warum ließ er es nun auf einmal doch zu, dass sein Körper auf ihr Reize reagierte? Er hatte es doch eine ganze Woche lang geschafft standhaft zu bleiben. Dieses Gefühl, welches ihn unweigerlich zu ihr zog zu ignorieren und jetzt ... jetzt gab er plötzlich so bereitwillig nach?

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck an seinem Arm beförderte die Ryotanerin den Krieger auf ihr Bett und beugte sich über ihn. Vegetas Atem ging schnell, schneller, als er das hätte tun sollen und diese Tatsache bracht die Königin zum lächeln. Endlich, endlich gab dieser verführerische Mensch nach und kapitulierte. Ihre Haare und ihre Federn rutschen nach unten, verbargen Vegetas Gestalt fast vollständig und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und strich ganz sacht mit ihren Lippen über seine.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, stellte er mit Überraschung fest. Diese hauchzarte Streichen, welches über sein Lippen fuhr und ein völlig anderes Empfinden hinterließ, als die Lippen die ihn zuvor geküsst hatten. Es war so zärtlich, so süß ... so vertraut?! Ja, Vegeta war sich sicher, dass er diesen Geschmack kannte. Mehr noch, dass er ihn schon so oft gekostet hatte, dass es ihn wunderte, dass er ihn nicht schon längst vermisst hatte.

Ohne sein zutun hob er die Arme, schlang sie sacht um den Körper, der auf ihm lag und zog sie zu sich herunter. Leicht öffneten sich seine Lippen, denn er wollte mehr, mehr von diesem köstlichen Geschmack, der ihn alles was um ihn herum geschah vergessen ließ.

Nur zu bereitwillig ging Lubma auf die stille Forderung ein und erwiderte den Kuss. Die Fetters klirrte hinter ihrem Kopf, als sie spürte wie er die Arme um sie schlang und sie zu sich zog. Ja, es war erstaunlich, wie erregt sie dieser Körper machte und wie stark sie auf ihn reagierte, doch das Verwirrendste war, dass sie glaubte ihn zu kennen, ihn schon so oft gespürt zu haben.

Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Wange, dann weiter abwärts, über Hals und Brust, blieben auf seinem wild hämmernden Herzen liegen. Ja, sie begehrte dieses Nichts von einem Menschen. Noch nie hatte sie ein anderer so fasziniert, ihr eigenes Herz so zum pochen gebracht wie dieser Sklave. Ein wolliges Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle und ihr Hand wanderte weiter abwärts.

Vegeta spürte ihre Finger, wie sie über seinen Körper wanderte, wie sie ihn erkundete und das auf eine Art, die ihm klar machte, dass sie Erfahrung in solchen Dinge hatte. Verdammt! Wer hatte sie vor ihm gehabt? Wer war vor ihm mit ihr zusammen gewesen und hatte sie das alles gelehrt?

Ein Plötzliches Bild von einem Mann mit zwei Narben und kurzen schwarzen Haaren schoss ihm durch den Kopf und zu diesem Bild viel ihm seltsamerweise auch ein Name ein. Yamchu! Ja, Vegeta erinnerte sich, er hatte sich mit dem Krieger um Bulma geschlagen und Bulma hatte dann den Kampf beendet und Yamchu lauthals zusammen geschrieen, dass es ihre Entscheidung war, mit wem sie zusammen sein wollte. Bulma!

Der Erinnerungsfaden riss und Vegeta löste sich mit einem plötzliche Ruck von der Ryotanerin, packte ihre Arme mit seine Händen und rollte sich herum, so dass sie nun unten lag und er sich über sie beugen konnte. Schwer ging sein Atem und in seinen Augen stand eine Erregung, die ihm völlig fremd war. Seine Blick glitt über den Körper unter sich, der auf die gleiche, seltsam faszinierende Weise sein Gefühl zu teilen schien.

Lubma räkelte sich unter ihm, wand ihren verführerischen Körper hin und her und lächelte Vegeta über sich kokett an. Für die Winzigkeit eines Wimpernschlages war er gewillt dem Verlangen nachzugeben, doch dann kam ihm erneut das Bild seiner Erinnerung in den Kopf. Das Bild der türkishaarigen Frau und damit wurde für ihn klar, an wen ihn die Ryotanerin erinnerte, doch das war absurd! Sie und Bulma ähnelten sich überhaupt nicht, doch, als er sie geküsst hatte, als er mit ihr gesprochen hatte ... . Er war ein Narr gewesen es nicht schon viel früher bemerkt zu haben. Sie erinnerte ihn mit allem was sie tat an Bulma.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, erhob sich und ging von dem Bett weg. Nein, sie war es nicht. Sie war nicht seine Frau, auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr an sie erinnerte. Sie war nicht Bulma! Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wie hatte er sie eigentlich überhaupt auch nur für eine Sekunde vergessen können? Er griff sich in die Haare. Und warum zum Teufel gab sein Gedächtnis immer alles nur nach und nach Preis?!

„Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und wand seinen Kopf zurück zum Bett. Lubma hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihr fragender Blick lag nun auf der Gestalt des Kriegers. „Was hast du?" Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg. „Nichts." „Dann komm wieder her." Ihre Stimme hatte einen befehlenden Unterton, der in Vegeta ein Gefühl von Missgunst hervor rief.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zurück und blieb an ihrer wunderschönen Gestalt und an ihrem verheißungsvollen Lächeln hängen. Nein!, schallte er sich in Gedanken. Wer bist du denn? Erst Violence, dann sie? Wer kommt als nächstes? Und was machst du überhaupt hier? Warum bist du nicht schon längst weg? Warum lässt du dir das alles gefallen? Warum tust du nichts?

„Sei still!" Abermals krallten sich Vegetas Hände in seine Haare. Woher kam diese Stimme? Woher kam dieses Gefühl? Woher kam dieses unbestimmte Wissen, dass etwas einfach nicht so war wie es sein sollte?

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" Lubmas Stimme hatte sich um mehrere Tonlagen abgekühlt, da sie Vegetas Aufschrei offenbar falsch verstanden hatte. Dieser Sklave! Wie konnte er ... ?! Wie hatte er sie überhaupt zurückweisen können?

Wut und Zorn stieg in ihr hoch. Sie war die Königin eines großen Reiches und Niemand hatte sich ihrem Willen zu widersetzten, ausnahmslos Niemand und ganz sicher nicht so ein dahergelaufener Mensch, der sich einbildete, nur weil sie etwas von seinem Körper wollte, hätte er die Freiheit sich solche Dinge zu erlauben! Nein! Sie wollte ihn haben! Jetzt! Und er würde sich ihrem Willen gefälligst unterordnen.

„Vegeta ... komm her!" Der Saiyajin wand seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Lies seinen Blick über sie, das Bett und einen Teil des Zimmer schweifen, dann ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und ein trotziges Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. In ihm war etwas erwacht, von dem er sich nicht sicher war woher es kam, aber es war stark, unsagbar stark und vor allen Dingen war es trotzig und stur.

„Nein." „Was?" „Ich sagte: Nein!" Er wand sich ganz zu ihr um. „Sucht euch einen anderen, wen ihr meint eure Gier befriedigen zu müssen, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr für euch und euren Bruder die Hure zu spielen." Damit wand er sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

Lubma verschlug es die Sprache und sie konnte einige Minuten nichts anderes mehr machen, als ihm einfach nur hinterher zu starren. Wie konnte dieser Sklave es wagen so mit ihr zu reden? Wie konnte er es sich überhaupt erlauben in ihrer Gegenwart so frech zu sein? Ein eiskalter Ausdruck hielt in ihren Augen einzug, als Vegeta seine Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckt. Nein! Er würde zu ihr kommen, jetzt und er würde mit ihr schlafen!

„Sklave!" Vegeta stockte im Schritt und seine Hand verharrte wenige Zentimeter über dem Griff. „Wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst, dann werde ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deinen ganz persönlichen Albtraum immer und immer wieder erleben wirst." Vegeta stieß ein Geräusch aus, das entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte.

„Woher willst du den wissen, wie meine Hölle aussieht?" Lubma lächelte kalt, doch anstatt zu antworten, warf sie Vegeta etwas ganz anderes an den Kopf. „Nun, ich werde einfach dafür sorgen, dass er es wieder tun wird. Wieder und wieder, solange bis es dir gefällt und du dich erregt in seinen Armen windest. Du jedes Mal freudig aufstöhnst, wenn er dich erniedrigt, dich nimmt. Von vorne, von hinten und dich einfach zerbricht." Sie machte eine Pause. „Oder du kommst zu mir ... ."

Son Goku war überrascht gewesen, dass es ihnen so leicht gefallen war hinter diese monströse Mauern zu kommen. Doch der Ryotaner der am Tor gestanden hatte, hatte sie nur kurz gemustert und als er genauer in Getas Gesicht geblickt hatte, hatte er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort passieren lassen.

Kaum das sie außer Hörweite gewesen waren hatte Geta sich zu Goku gebeugt und ihm ins Ohr geraunt, dass es nicht das erste mal wo, wo er und ‚Rott' in den Palast gerufen wurden. Son Goku hatte ihn zweifelnd angesehen und seine Augen waren zu Fâdena gewandert. Vielleicht lag es ja auch nur daran, dass sie sich kurz bevor die das Tor erreichten in eine ryotanische Wache verwandelt hatte.

Nun sah es für jeden so aus, als ob sie von ihr in den Palast geleitet wurden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer – Goku wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, denn diese Gedanken ließen ihn innerlich erstarren. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem was Geta ihm erzählt hatte wahr war, dann ... . Nein! Er verbot sich diese Gedanken erneut. Das würde Vegeta niemals mit sich machen lassen, niemals!

Geta schuppste ihn an und Goku schallte sich einen Narren, als er merkte, wie sehr er mit diesen düsteren Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen war. „Wo lang?" Goku warf einen Blick in die drei Gänge, die vor ihm abzweigten. Verdammt, er hatte wirklich nicht gemerkt, wie sie in den Palast gekommen waren und nun sollte er hier Vegeta finden.

„Wir müssen hier entlang.", gab Fâdena die Antwort und Goku wunderte sich über seine dummen Gedanken. Warum hatte er gerade wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, dass es seine Aufgabe war Vegeta zu finden. Wie um alles in der Welt hätte er das den machen sollen? Und doch, dieses Gefühl war so vertraut gewesen, dass er für eine Sekunde wirklich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, den Älteren zu spüren.

„Das ist nicht gut." Getas Gesicht hatte einen unsicheren Ausdruck gewonnen. „Was ist nicht gut?", wollte Son Goku wissen. „Nun, in dieser Richtung liegen die Quartiere für hohe Gäste und im Hof unten stand ein Raumschiff, welches ich hier noch nie gesehen habe." „Und weiter?" Fâdena klang verärgert.

„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir ihn in Violences' Gemächern finden würden, doch diese liegen am anderen Ende des Palastes." Goku lief es bei diesen Worten abermals den Rücken herunter. „Das ist doch egal, Hauptsache wir wissen wo er ist." „Ja schon, aber ich kann euch echt nicht sagen, was uns dort erwartet. Ich war da noch nie." Der Junge sah verunsichert aus und man merkte ihm an, dass er Angst vor etwas hatte, was wohl nur er selbst verstehen konnte.

Nein, Geta spürte das Zittern seiner Beine. Er wollte nicht wieder gefangen werden, nicht wieder in die Baracken zurück geschickt werden, um Nacht für Nacht auf den Sandfeldern zu schuften, nur um als Lohn noch mehr Peitschenhiebe zu bekommen. Er wollte seine endlich erreichte Freiheit nicht für etwas riskieren, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns zurückziehen und es morgen noch mal versuchen.", meinte er vorsichtig. Während man Fâdena ansehen konnte, wie sie über diesen Vorschlag nachdachte war Gokus Aufmerksamkeit ganz in die Richtung konzentriert, in der sich angeblich Vegeta befand.

Es war merkwürdig. Je mehr er sich auf den Älteren konzentrierte, je mehr er sich vorstellte, wie er aussah, wie er sich bewegte, wie er sich verhielt, um so deutlicher konnte er ihn spüren. Gerade so, als ob von seinem Körper eine unsichtbare Energie ausging, die er nur zu greifen brauchte um den richtigen Weg zu ihm zu finden.

„Vegeta.", flüsterte er und machte einige Schritte in die Richtung, aus der er die vermeintliche Energie spürte. Wie Geta und Fâdena sich hinter ihm unterhielten bekam er gar nicht mit. Sein ganzes Wesen schien sich plötzlich nur noch auf diesen einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Energie die er war nahm, sie wurde4 erst stärker, wilde und dann brach sie plötzlich in sich zusammen.

„Vegeta!" Es gab kein halten mehr. Seine Beine setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und trugen ihn durch die langen Gänge, Treppen hoch und Treppen hinab, durch Türen und Hallen. Das Geta und Fâdena seinen Namen immer wieder riefen und ihn beschworen endlich anzuhalten merkte er überhaupt nicht. Es gab nur einen einzigen Gedanken, der im Moment sein ganzes Denken ausfüllte. Sein Freund brauchte ihn.

Vegeta presste seine Zähne aufeinander und seine Finger hatten sich bei ihren Worten immer weiter in sein Fleisch gegraben. Doch er blieb ruhig, bewahrte seine Selbstbeherrschung und ignorierte die Bilder und die Gefühle, die ihre Worte in ihm heraufbeschworen hatten. Dann antwortete er ihr mit tonloser Stimme: „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung." Und seine Hand senkte sich auf den Türgriff. „Wache!"

Der Saiyajin sprang von der Tür zurück und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später standen vor ihm vier Wachen, die die spitzen Enden ihrer langen Speere in seine Richtung streckten. Er wich noch einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen wanderten zu Lubma. Diese saß aufgerichtet in ihrem Bett und starrte mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu ihm herüber.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn du mich abweist. Vielleicht lernst du was Gehorsam ist, wenn du einige Zeit in den Kerkern dieses Gebäudes eingesperrt warst." Sie wand sich den Wachen zu. „Bringt ihn weg und sorgt dafür, dass Keiner außer mir zu ihm kommt." Die vier Ryotaner stocherten mit ihren Speeren in Vegetas Richtung und wollten ihn somit auf die Tür zutreiben, doch der Saiyajin blieb stehen wo er war. In seinem Kopf brodelte es und zwei Stimmen kämpfen mit aller Macht darum seine Gedanken zu beherrschen.

Die eine verlangte vehement, dass er doch einfach tun sollte, was Lubma von ihm verlangte. So hatte er wenigstens die Chance heil aus der ganzen Situation heraus zu kommen und weiter zuleben. Während die andere schon allein dadurch in blinde Raserei versetzt wurde, dass sich Vegeta erlaubte diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in betracht zu ziehen.

Verdammt! Er sollte sich so etwas einfach nicht gefallen lassen, er sollte kämpfen, selbst wenn es heißen würde verletz oder getötet zu werden! Er sollte kämpfen, so wie es sich für einen Saiyajin gehörte. Saiyajin! War er wirklich das, was Violence ihm gesagt hatte? Ein Saiyajin? War es dieser Saiyajin, der kämpfen wollte?

Ein Speer wurde in seinen Rücken gebohrt und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenn er jedoch sterben würde, dann würde er niemals herausbekommen, was hier eigentlich geschah, mit ihm, mit Kakarott, mit dieser ganzen, absolut unmöglichen Situation. Ja, es wahr wohl wirklich besser, wenn er einfach mit den Wachen mitging und sich fügte. Vielleicht ergab sich so ja später eine Möglichkeit, die ihm erlaubte Licht in das Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken zu bringen.

Etwas in ihm zerbrach unter unsagbaren Schmerzen und er kam sich selbst immer mehr und mehr wie ein Verräter vor, der einfach etwas übersah, was doch so offensichtlich hätte sein müssen. Doch auch diesen Schmerz schob er einfach bei Seite, ignorierte ihn, wie er schon so vieles ignoriert hatte um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren und ging gehorsam mit.

Doch dieses wiederwillige Einverständnis in seine Situation reichte gerade mal, bis sie die Tür erreichten und ein unsanfter Stoß ihn straucheln und schließlich fallen ließ. Er landete unsanft auf den Boden und eine der Klauen der ryotanischen Wachen krachte in seinen Bauch. „Los doch du Hund, steh auf!"

Schneller als sein eigener Verstand, reagierte sein Körper. Er trat nach den Beinen des Vogelmenschen, die wie zwei Streichhölzer brachen und die Wache unter Schmerzen zu Boden gehen ließen. Dann stemmte er sich nach oben, zerschlug mit der Handkante einen Speer und schickte die dazugehörende Wache einmal durch das ganze Zimmer.

Etwas streifte seine Schulter, zerriss den Stoff und die Haut und ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Die zwei übrigen Wachen hielten ihre Speere in seine Richtung gestreckt und zum ersten mal drang endlich etwas von seinem Verstand zu ihm durch. Was zu Hölle tust du da? Das einzige was Richtig ist! Aber du kannst dich doch nicht mit so vielen anlegen! Doch das kann ich! Nein! Doch! Nein! Doch! Nei ... Doch! Doch! Doch!! Ich kann!!

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte Vegeta nach vorne, packte die Speerspitzen, brach sie ab und rammte den beiden Wachen gleichzeitig seine Fäuste in den Magen. Sie knickten zusammen und ein Schlag mit den Ellenbogen folgte in ihre Genicke und schickte sie dadurch endgültig zu Boden.

Als sich der Krieger umdrehte erklang leises klatschen und er erblickte Lubma, die sich vom Bett erhoben hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. „Sehr schön gemacht. Ich muss schon sagen, du beherrschst deinen Körper. Doch ich glaube, dass in diesem Moment dein Körper dich beherrscht hat. Sag mir Vegeta, was hast du jetzt vor? Nimmst du mich als Geisel, damit du fliehen kannst? Oder willst du dich mit den restlichen Wachen der Garnison anlegen und mit ihnen genau das Gleiche machen?"

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Sekundentakt. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und mit einem einzigen Schlag für immer zum Schweigen gebracht. Er wusste das er es konnte, doch etwas hielt ihn einfach davon ab ihr weh zutun. Sie kam näher, stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Also Vegeta, was willst du machen?" Keine Antwort. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, während in seinem Inneren alles nur noch drunter und drüber ging. Vernichte sie! Nein, tue es nicht! Vernichte sie! Tu es nicht! Ver...! – Krack! Etwas traf Vegeta mit ungeheurer Wucht im Nacken und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass seine benebelten Sinne ganz verschwanden und er in eine Bewusstlosigkeit abglitt.

Seine Gedanken schimpften ihn einen Narren. Er hatte sich schon wieder so von seinem inneren Kampf ablenken lassen, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie eine weitere Person in den Raum getreten war und ihn offenbar nieder geschlagen hatte. Mit mühsamen Bewegungen griff er sich an seinen Kopf. Wenn nicht bald diese Stimmen in ihm verschwanden, dann würde er den Verstand verlieren – endgültig!

Eine weitere Hand berührte seinen Kopf, grub sich aber in seine Haare und riss ihn nach oben. „Auch wenn ich gerne gesehen hätte, wie du meine Schwester umbringst, so kann ich das leider nicht zulassen. Immerhin trägst du ein Symbol meines Hauses und dann müsste ich dafür gerade stehen. Also lass das lieber mal schön bleiben."

„Halts Maul!", zischte Vegeta und bekam dafür einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Sprich nicht so mit mir Sklave!" Violence wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen, als seine Hand von der seiner Schwester festgehalten wurde. „Warte, lass mich das machen." Vegetas Augen begegneten denen von Lubma und alles, was er geglaubt hatte ihm bekannt zu sein, war daraus verschwunden.

Sie hielt eine kurze Gerte in der Hand, die sie ein-zwei Mal probehalber bog und dann zuschlug. Vegetas Kopf wurde auf die Seite gerissen und ein blutiger Striemen zeichnete sich auf seiner Wange ab. „Ich bring dir noch gehorsam bei, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Ein weiterer Schlag folgte und eine weitere Schramme gesellte sich auf der anderen Seite dazu.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du gefügig sein." Eine weitere. „Und du wirst mir aufs Wort gehorchen." Wieder eine. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von so einem wie dir vorführen!" Sie hob die Hand, kam aber nicht mehr dazu zuzuschlagen, denn sie wurde von etwas völlig Unerwartetem getroffen und durchs Zimmer geschleudert, wo sie in den Bruchstücken einer Kommode zu Boden ging.

Sekunden später wurden Vegetas Haare losgelassen und er sank zu Boden. Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. „Vegeta? Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Seh ich so aus?", kam die patzige Antwort. „Verdammt Kakarott, warum hat das so lange gedauert?" Ein Grinsen huschte über die Züge des Jüngeren. „Kann ich fliegen?" Das prompte ‚Ja' auf diese Frage blieb Vegeta im Hals stecken als er sich aufrichtete und in die zornzerfressenen Gesichter von Lubma und Violence starrte.

„Ich schätze, dass können wir später klären." Goku drehte sich um und sah die beiden Geschwister an. „Das denke ich auch. Wer ist das?" Vegeta winkte ab. „Lange Geschichte." „Seid ihr beiden jetzt fertig?", donnerte Lubma und musterte Son Goku. „Wer zum Teufel bist du?" Der Angesprochene zeigte auf Vegeta und grinste. „Seine bessere Hälfte." Hätte er Vegetas Blick in diesem Moment gesehen, wäre ihm das Grinsen wahrscheinlich schlagartig vergangen.

„Spaß bei Seite." Kakarott wurde ernst. „Ich bin Son Goku und ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr meinem Freund weh tut." „Dann kommst du zu spät.", war Violence trockene Antwort und Gokus Blick schweifte zu dem Ryotaner. „Scheint mir auch so." „Da das also geklärt wäre", riss Lubma das Gespräch wieder an sich. „Wachen!!"

„Nach denen brauchst du nicht zu rufen.", meinte Son Goku. „Die schlafen alle." Lubmas Stimme klang nur noch aufs äußerste beherrscht als sie antwortete. „Dann werden wir das eben unter uns klären." „Das scheint mir auch so.", antwortete Goku. „Na bereit Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene sah Goku an. „Immer." Und beide gingen in Kampfhaltung, wobei Vegeta das Gefühl hatte, von mehreren Déjà-vu Erlebnissen durchflutet zu werden.

Wie oft hatten sie sich so schon gegen irgendwelche Feinde gewehrt? Wie oft hatten sie so schon zusammen gekämpft? Seltsamerweise schien auch eine der beiden Stimmen ihren Kampf mit Kakarotts Erscheinen eingestellt zu haben. Ganz so, als wüsste sie, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart keine Chance hatte sich bei Vegeta Gehör zu verschaffen.

Das einzige, was noch durch Vegetas Gedanken wallte, waren die Impulse und Gedanken die er für den Kampf brauchte und alles fühlte sich plötzlich wieder so richtig an. Als wäre es in Ordnung, als wäre niemals etwas aus den Fugen geraten. Als würde alles seinen absolut richtigen und gewohnten Gang gehen. Und als diesmal Violence angriff, war Vegeta darauf vorbereitet.

Er duckte sich unter dem Hieb weg und konterte mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Magengrube. Der Vogelmensch stieß einen zischenden Laut aus und ging zu Boden. Vegeta setzte mit einem Tritt nach, doch Violence rollte sich zur Seite und sprang auf. Sofort setzte der Saiyajin nach, versuchte seinen Gegenüber mit schnellen Schlägen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch Violence hielt sich erstaunlich gut.

Ein Faustschlag ließ den Saiyajin sich zusammen krümmen, doch er gönnte seinem Gegner nicht die Genugtuung noch mit einem Ellenbogenschlag nachzusetzen, sondern ließ sich aus der gekrümmten Haltung heraus ganz auf den Boden fallen, rollte sich zur Seite und sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wieder auf die Füße, balancierte auf seinem Fußballen und rammte Violence sein Bein vor die Brust. Der Vogelmensch, von dieser Aktion überrumpelt, fand sich in den Trümmern eines berstenden Stuhles wieder.

Vegeta sprang und hätte sich der Ryotaner nicht mit einer Rolle rückwärts aus den Stuhltrümmern gerettet, so hätte ihm Vegetas Sprungtritt wahrscheinlich den Brustkorb zerschmettert. So aber starrte er nur einen Augenblick auf Vegetas Fuß, der eine kleine Delle in den Boden gerissen hatte und wanderte dann an dessen Gestalt aufwärts. Als er die Augen erreichte, erkannte er in ihnen etwas ... das ihm Angst machte – ja, dass ihm wirklich Angst machte. Ein unterdrücktes Funkeln, in den hintersten Winkeln von Vegetas Augen, aber doch unverkennbar vorhanden.

Der Saiyajin stieß einen mürrischen Knurrlaut aus und wollte sich weiter auf seinen Gegner stürzen, als ihn einer seiner Sinne warnte und er sich duckte. Sekundenbruchteile später flog Lubmas Gestalt über seinen Körper hinweg und krachte in den ihres Bruders. Mit einem erstickenden Schrei gingen beide wieder zu Boden und zu Vegeta gesellte sich Son Goku.

„Du hättest mich warnen können." „Warum?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat doch auch so geklappt." Vegeta schnaufte. Er hatte schon vor Jahrhunderten aufgehört Kakarotts Logik verstehen zu wollen, die ihm, trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, einfach nicht geläufiger geworden war. „Halt einfach deine Klappe und als uns das hier zu Ende bringen. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesem Laden." Was hatte er da eben gedacht? Jahrhunderte?

Er sprintete vorwärts, packte Violence, der sich gerade von seiner Schwester befreit hatte, bei den Haaren, wirbelte ihn herum und drosch ihn so fest gegen die Wand, dass er Knochen brechen hörte – und dieses Gefühl bereitete ihm eine Genugtuung, wegen der er unweigerlich Lächeln musste. Hätte ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden jemand gesagt, dass es so leicht wäre Violence und seine Schwester aufs Kreuz zu legen, dann hätte er ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Lügner genannt.

Doch er täuschte sich nicht. Etwas in ihm schien auf irgend eine Art und Weise auf Kakarotts Anwesenheit zu reagieren und Kräfte auszugraben, von denen er nicht einmal geahnt hatte sie zu besitzen – gar nicht zu reden, von den Kampfabläufen, die sein Körper offenbar aus dem Effeff beherrschte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sich Kakarott wieder mit Lubma verkeilte und ein spontanes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das Kakarott mal eine Frau schlagen würde ... das hätte er sich im Leben nicht träumen lassen. Aus Instinkt duckte er sich, ohne den Schlag überhaupt gesehen zu haben, vollführte in der Hocke eine Drehung auf dem Fußballen und holte mit einem Tritt Violence erneut von den Füßen. Diesmal stand der Vogelmensch nicht so schnell wieder auf und Vegeta nutzte die Chance um ihm einen weiteren schmerzhaften Hieb von oben in den Bauch zu rammen.

Violence rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und hatte das Gefühl, dass der Hieb dieses Sklaven ihn einmal in der Mitte Durchgehspalten hatte. Woher nahm er nur diese absolut unmögliche Kraft? Menschen waren nicht so stark! War er also doch das, was er glaubte herausgefunden zu haben? Ein Saiyajin? Bis jetzt war sich Violence nicht sicher gewesen, aber nun ... .

„War das schon alles?" Der Ryotaner drehte den Kopf zu Vegeta. „Dann bin ich jetzt aber echt enttäuscht. Ich hatte mehr erwartet nach deinen großen Sprüchen." Er verhöhnte ihn! Gabs das? Dieses Nichts von einem Sklaven wagte es tatsächlich ihn zu verhöhnen! Wenn überhaupt möglich wurde der Hass in Violences Augen noch tiefer und er richtete sich mit einem Sprung auf und stürzte auf Vegeta. Jener, von dem Angriff nicht im geringsten überrascht, wich aus, tänzelte zur Seite und verpasste dem Ryotaner einen weiteren Nackenschlag, der ihn auf die Bretter schickte.

So einfach ... fast schon _zu einfach_, aber das war Schwachsinn. Violence und Lubma konnten sich gar keine Falle für sie ausgedacht haben – oder doch? Vegeta sah zu Kakarott, der sich immer noch einen feurigen Zweikampf mit Lubma lieferte.

„Kakarott!" „Was?", kam die bissige Antwort. „Wie sieht der Fluchtplan aus?" Der Größere duckte sich unter einem, von oben geführten Hieb, der Schwingen Lubmas weg und antwortete gepresst: „Durchhalten." „Was?" „Einfach nur", Goku duckte sich erneut. „Durchhalten." „Na toll!" Auch Vegeta wich einem Flügelschwinger von Violence aus, stolperte aber über Trümmerteile der Möbel und krachte rücklings auf den Boden. Der Ryotaner ließ diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen Vegeta aus dem Tritt zu bringen – und zwar so richtig.

So schnell es sein ramponierter Zustand zuließ war Violence bei Vegeta, rammte ihn sein Knie in den Magen und drückte ihn an den Schultern weiter in die Holztrümmer. Vegeta griff nach Violence Handgelenken und versuchte sie von sich wegzudrücken, doch erfolglos. Sein Gegner mobilisierte eine Kraft, mit der er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Verbissen knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als sich die Klauen durch den zerfetzten Stoff an seinen Schultern gruben und seine Haut ritzten.

„Und schon wieder vergieß ich dein Blut Sklave. Wie es aussieht bin ich dir wohl in mehreren Dingen überlegen. Ob nun im Kampf oder im Bett, immer bin ich es der dich zum Bluten bringt." Patsch! – Vegeta hatte das Gefühl von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen zu werden, als diese Worte Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf wach riefen und genau wie Violence es geplant hatte, Vegeta wurde wütend, stink sauer; um es mal milde auszudrücken.

„Du verdammter Penner!" Er funkelte Violence an. „Halt dein Maul!" „Angst vor der Wahrheit Sklave?" Der Ryotaner stieß ein leises Kichern aus. „Oder willst du nur nicht an deine Schwäche erinnert werden? Wie du winselnd unter mir gelegen und dich mir ergeben hingegeben hast." „Schnauze!" Vegeta versuchte seine Beine anzuziehen, um Violence von sich herunter zu stoßen, doch der Ryotaner nagelte Vegeta nun mit seinem ganzen Körper zu Boden, so das nicht mal mehr eine handbreit Platz zwischen ihnen war.

„Warum? Ich erinnere mich gerne daran. Du hast gut geschmeckt, süß, verzweifelt, entwürdigt, geil." Er beugte sich noch ein Stück nach unten und fuhr mit seiner Zunge einen der tiefen Schnitte auf Vegetas Wange nach. „Fast genauso wie jetzt." Er grinste. „Macht es dich etwa an, wenn ich so über dich spreche?" Ping! – Vegetas letzter, aller letzter Geduldsfaden riss.

Mit einer Mine, in der nur noch der Wunsch zu töten geschrieben stand packte er blitzschnell Violence Kopf, riss ihn nach unten und ließ ihn mit seinem kollidieren. Knochen knirschten und mit ungeheurer Befriedigung merkte er, wie Violences Nasenknochen splitterte. Dann drückte er ihn von sich weg, zog seine Beine an und schleuderte den Ryotaner mit einem Tritt an die Gegenüberliegende Wand.

Zeitgleich mit diesem Manöver setzte Son Goku Lubma mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht und wollte sich zu Vegeta umdrehen, als hinter ihm eines der großen Fenster mit samt der Wand in einer gigantischen Staubwolke explodierte. Er fuhr herum und musste als aller erstes seinen Arm heben um seine Augen von dem hereinbrausenden Wind zu schützen. Doch dann senkte sich etwas von oben vor das Fenster und Goku erkannte mit Überraschung, Fâdena und Geta in der offenen Luke, die sich langsam direkt vor das Fenster setzte.

Ihm war sofort klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte und drehte sich zu Vegeta um. Jener setzte gerade zum Sprung auf einen sich aufrappelnden Violence an, breitete seine Arme aus, die immer noch mit der Fetters aneinander gebunden waren, schoss über Violence Kopf hinweg, machte eine neunzig Grad Rolle um die eigene Achse in der Luft, kam hinter Violence wieder auf und zog die Fetters, die jetzt um den Hals des Ryotaners lag, unbarmherzig zu.

Violences Klauen schossen nach oben und versuchten die dünne Kette an seinem Hals zu packen – vergeblich, und dann hörte er eine leise Stimme ganz dich an seinem Ohr. „Jetzt Ryotaner, stirbst du!" Und Vegeta erhöhte den Druck auf die Kette. Violence gab ein Röcheln von sich.

„Vegeta!" Noch etwas Druck mehr. „Vegeta!!" Ja, noch etwas mehr. „Vegeta!!" „Was?!" Sein Kopf schoss nach oben und in Kakarotts Richtung als er beim dritten Versuch endlich seinen Namen hörte. „Wir müssen hier verschwinden!" „Erst wenn diese Ratte tot ist!" „Nein, jetzt!" Son Goku musste brüllen, um die Turbinen des Raumschiffes zu übertreffen und den heulenden Wind der immer noch durch das Zimmer fegte. „Vergiss es!" „Ve ... ." Son Gokus Schrei wurde unterbrochen, als ein Laserstrahl durch den kleinen Zwischenraum zwischen Raumschiff und Hauswand schoss und in die Decke einschlug.

Trümmer regneten herab, rissen Teile aus dem Boden und ließen das gesamte Stockwerk erzittern. Son Goku kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht, ruderte mit den Armen ... und drohte in die Tiefe zu stürzen, als er sich gerade noch mit einem Sprung in die offene Luke des Schiffes rettet, wo er von Fâdena und Geta erwartet wurde. Er drehte sich um. „Vegeta! Komm endlich!" Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Der ältere Saiyajin ließ seinen Blick von Kakarott auf die erschlaffende Gestallt von Violence gleiten. Nur noch wenige Sekunden ... Vegeta spürte bereits, wie dem Ryotaner die Sinne schwanden. Nur noch wenige Sekunden ... . Ein weiterer Laserstrahl schlug in die Hauswand ein und das Schiff musste ein Stück Abstand nehmen, um nicht von herabfallenden Trümmern gestreift zu werden.

„VEGETA!!" Mist! Der Saiyajin sah zum Schiff zurück, dann wieder auf Violence. In ihm kämpften zwei Stimmen, zwei Wahrheiten, zwei Charakterzüge, zwei Erinnerungen ... . „Oh Scheiße!" Er löste die Fetters, ließ Violence fallen, sprintete unter zwei-drei herabregnenden Trümmern durch, sprang über einen weiteren Block am Boden, rollte sich auf dessen andere Seite ab, wich im zick-zack wieder stürzenden Trümmern aus und grad als er das Gefühl hatte, der Boden bräche unter seinen Füßen weg – sprang er, segelte durch die Luft auf das sich entfernende Raumschiff zu, streckte seinen Arm aus ... und wurde von Kakarotts Hand aufgefangen. Einige Sekunden pendelte er über dem Hof der Garnison, während Laserstrahlen an ihm vorbeischossen, dann zog ihn Goku in die Luke hoch.

Vegeta drehte sich um, sah durch das Loch in der Wand, wie sich Lubma gestützt von Violence aufrichtete und wie die beiden Geschwister zu ihnen her starrten. Violence schrie etwas – und der Wind wollte es so – Vegeta hörte die Worte: „Ich werde dich finden du verdammte, kleine Hure und dann bist du dran!" Vegeta spannte seine Muskeln an und setzte dazu an zurückzuspringen. Überleben hin oder her, Violence würde sterben, jetzt! Doch dann packten ihn die Hände, die ihn im Sprung aufgefangen hatten, an den Oberarmen und hielten ihn zurück.

Der Ältere funkelte Son Goku wütend an und wollte sich losreisen, doch Goku hielt ihn eisern fest. Verdammt! Vegeta wendete wieder den Kopf und sah auf die immer kleiner werdenden Gestalten der Ryotaner. Dann schrie auch er etwas – und wieder wollte es der Wind – auch Violence hörte die Worte: „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, dass schwör ich dir!"

_So, ... und ... und? Wie wars? Hat mein kleines Experiment mit dem Tempo geklappt oder nicht? Ja ja, ich weiß, ich bin eine Nervensäge, aber wenn man mal was Neues ausprobiert will man ja immer wissen wie es angekommen ist. Und diesmal hab ich echt versucht Tempo zu machen, nicht wie in einigen Kapiteln zuvor, wo ich es nur _versucht _habe. Diesmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, _es ist mir gelungen_. Wär also wie gesagt schön, wenn ihr mir dazu was schreiben könnte und natürlich auch, wie euch der Rest des Kapitels gefallen hat, denn das ist ja auch wichtig. Also ich hoffe wir lesen uns bald wieder._

_ Eure Hatchepsut_


	12. Vergangenheit Zukunft Gegenwart

Ragnarök

_**Ragnarök**_

_**- Chains of Destiny**_

So, in diesem Kapitel wird wieder etwas mehr über das was geschehen ist, erklärt, trotzdem aber noch nicht alles, will euch ja nicht den Ratespass verderben. grins

_Auch kommt ein weiter neuer Charakter ins Spiel, der noch sehr wichtig sein wird und wenn ihr bei Lubma schon auf die richtige Antwort gekommen seid, dann werdet ihr bei dieser auch auf die richtigen Schlüsse kommen._

_Am Ende des Kapitels hab ich Vegeta vielleicht etwas zu gefühlvoll dargestellt, aber immerhin hat unser kleines Prinzeschen eine ganz schön schwere Zeit hinter sich und mir erschien es unreal, das er das auf seine typische Getamanier schlucken würde._

12. Vergangenheit – Zukunft – Gegenwart

Vegeta saß in einem kleinen Abteil des Raumschiffs auf einem Stuhl. Die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt und den bloßen Oberkörper leicht vorgebeugt. Zwischen seinen Fingern hielt er die – mittlerweile gelöste – Fetters und drehte sie mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung.

Kakarott stand hinter ihm und legte ihm gerade ein Verband um den Oberkörper und die Schulterpartien, die Stellen in die Violence seine Krallen geschlagen hatte. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille und keiner der beiden Krieger machte Anstalten dies zu ändern.

Längst war Son Goku mit dem Verband fertig, hatte aber immer noch eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter gelegt, so als hätte er Angst davor sie weg zuziehen, weil er befürchtete, der Ältere könnte sich dann in Luft auflösen und ihn wieder alleine lassen.

Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und es gab so viele Dinge, zu denen ihm unendlich viele Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, doch keine Antworten. Und schließlich brach er gerade mit der Frage das Schweigen, die vielleicht die Ungeschickteste, für Goku in diesem Moment jedoch die Wichtigste war, denn er musste sich über etwas sicher werden, was er – noch – nicht ganz verstand.

„Vegeta, ich ... ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen.", fing er unbeholfen an. „Frag.", war die kurze Antwort und Goku schluckte einige Male. „Also, das was ... was dieser Kerl zu dir gesagt hat ... ich meine ... was hat er damit gemeint?" Die Fetters klirrte ganz leicht, als sich Vegetas Fäuste fester um sie schlossen und der Blick in den schwarzen Augen verdunkelte sich.

„Das was er damit gemeint hat." Goku entging das leichte Zittern nicht, welches in dem trotzigen Ton mitschwang. Er sah zu Boden und rief sich die Worte nochmals ins Gedächtnis, dazu das, was ihm Geta in einigen Andeutungen versucht hatte zu erklären. Das Ergebnis behagte ihm nicht, kam ihm unmöglich vor, deshalb unternahm er noch mal einen zaghaften Versucht eine klarere Antwort von Vegeta zu bekommen.

„Also hat dich dieser Kerl wirklich ... ?" Er stockte im Satz, konnte das letzte Wort einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen, doch es stand so deutlich zwischen ihnen, dass er es gar nicht aussprechen brauchte, um Vegeta seine Frage deutlich zu machen. „Ja." Die kurze Antwort hing im Raum wie ein Damoklesschwert und drohte auf die beiden Saiyajins herunterzufahren.

Vegeta schwankte zwischen seiner eigenen Sturheit und dem Wissen was geschehen war, während Goku zwischen Schulgefühlen und dem festen Glauben, dass er ihm einfach nicht hatte helfen können, hin und her. Beiden erschienen beide Möglichkeiten falsch und so senkte sich wieder eine düstere Stille über den Raum, in der jeder seiner eigenen Gedanken nachging und trotzdem die Wichtigsten mieden: Wo waren sie? Wer waren sie? Und was war geschehen?

Gerade als die Stille wieder anfing unerträglich zu werden, glitt leise die Tür auf und Lunara betrat den Raum. Die beiden Krieger wendeten den Kopf und sahen ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, während Kakarott langsam die Hand von Vegetas Schulter nahm.

Lunara verharrte kurz und unterzog Vegeta einer etwas genaueren Betrachtung. Son Goku hatte sie ja schon kennen gelernt und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie der Meinung gewesen, dass Vegeta, wenn nicht genauso wie er, dann doch wenigstens etwas von seiner Art hatte. Weit gefehlt, wie sie mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich mehr feststellte.

In den Augen des Kleineren konnte sie Dinge lesen, die denen Son Gokus völlig fremd waren. Da war so viel Hass und so viel Zorn, doch auch etwas trauriges, so als wäre ihm etwas furchtbar wichtiges verloren gegangen und diese Trauer _hatte_ er mit Kakarott gemeinsam.

Sie seufzte, betrat nun endgültig den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl den beiden gegenüber, dann räusperte sie sich. „Son Goku, Vegeta, ich habe euch Antworten versprochen und nun, wo wir endlich im Weltraum sind und die nötige Ruhe haben, will ich sehen, wie weit ich dieses Versprechen einlösen kann." Statt einer Frage oder einer Reaktion bekam sie nur Schweigen. So also räusperte sie sich ein weiteres mal, sah die beiden Saiyajins an und begann:

„Es war einmal vor knapp sechstausend Jahren, da erhob sich in der südlichen Galaxie ein Volk, das bis dahin noch keinen Namen hatte. Ein Volk, das schon immer kriegerisch und kämpferisch gewesen war, doch keinen rechten Kodex kannte. So hatten sie sich bisher immer in unnötigen Reibereien und Kleinkriegen selbst aufgerieben. Doch dann fand einer von ihnen in einem abgestürzten Raumschiff Schriften und Daten, ja eine ganze Bibliothek nur über zwei Krieger aus einem Volk, das ebenso kriegerisch wie ihres gewesen war.

Er lass die Schriften, vertiefte sich in die Daten, lernte aus ihnen, was die Wörter Ehre und Stolz bedeuteten und kehrte schließlich in seine Heimatprovinz zurück. Durch seinen Willen und das was er aus den Schriften gelernt hatte, stellte er schon bald sein eigenes Heer auf und zog in den Krieg. In einen Krieg, der erst aufhörte, als ihm der ganze Planet und das ganze Volk gehörte. Sein Name war Salva und das in jenem Augenblick geborenen Volk, als er seinen letzten Widersacher nieder streckte, nannte sich von da an Salvanen.

Er errichtete ein gewaltiges Imperium, trieb Handel und Krieg, baute Industrie und lehrte sein Volk das, was auch er erst lernen musste. Und so gerieten die alten Schriften und Daten nicht in Vergessenheit und auch die Taten der beiden Krieger, die ihn so beeindruckt hatten blieben erhalten. Mehr noch, Salva wollte, dass sein Volk sich immer an jene fremde Kultur und jene Krieger erinnerte und ließ ihnen zahlreiche Denkmäler bauen.

In diese Zeit des Wohlstandes wurde ich hineingebohrten und wie so viele andere vor mir, wuchs auch ich mit den Legenden jenes Volkes auf, auf dem wir unsere Kultur errichtet hatten. Es waren die Saiyajins. Wir lebten nach ihren Regeln und hielten uns an ihren Codex.

Doch dann, knapp Tausend Jahre später wurde alles zerstört. Ein mysteriöser Feind, von dem Niemand wusste, woher er kam, oder was seine Ziele waren erhob sich in der nördlichen Galaxie und begann einen ungeheuren Vernichtungsstreifzug durch sämtliche Galaxien. Auch unser Planet fiel ihm zum Opfer und fast alle starben.

Es war, als hätte dieser Jemand ein ganz besonderes Interesse daran alles zu vernichten, was jemals an die Saiyajins erinnerte hatte. Systematisch zerstörte er alle Staturn, alle Bibliotheken, einfach alles, was auf jenes Volk hin wies, dass vor so langer Zeit existiert hatte. Ich konnte mit einigen Wenigen fliehen und wir schlossen uns einer Gruppe von Widerständlern an, um den unsichtbaren Schrecken aufzuhalten, der über alles Leben hereingebrochen war.

Wir flogen voraus, warnten Planeten und Völker und versuchen das Übel aufzuhalten, doch es gelang uns nicht. Ein Planet nach dem anderen wurde verschlungen und stärkte das Heer unseres Feindes. Überall trifft man auf seine Anhänger und Machthaber. Sie sind wie die Pest, eine Seuche, etwas das sich ausbreitet ohne das man etwas dagegen tun kann.

Schließlich erreichten wir einen bewaldeten Planeten. Wir warnten auch dort die Bevölkerung, doch diese närrischen, kleinen, weißen Frauen behaupteten sie wären nicht in Gefahr und schickten uns weg. Doch dann nahm mich eine von ihnen bei Seite und steckte mir mit den Worten ‚Sie leben noch' einen abgerissenen Stofffetzen zu, auf dem der Teil irgendeines Gedichtes eingenäht war.

Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, doch je länger ich darüber nachdachte und mir die Zeilen durchlass, um so sicherer wurde ich mir. Dann stieß Liiren zu unserer Gruppe und als ich mich ihm anvertraute und auch er mit meinen Schlussfolgerungen übereinstimmte, begannen wir sie zu suchen. Diese beiden Krieger, die laut aller Überlieferungen eine Macht besaßen, die ohne Grenzen sein sollte ... und wir haben sie gefunden." Lunara blickte auf und sah Son Goku und Vegeta an. „Ihr seid diese beiden Krieger und ihr seid die letzte Hoffnung für die Rebellen, den wir sind so gut wie vernichtet."

Stille senkte sich abermals über den Raum und hatten die Anwesenden vorher schon das Gefühl gehabt sie wäre unerträglich, so war sie jetzt tödlich. Das scharfe Damoklesschwert war herabgestürzt und hatte ihr Schicksal unter sich begraben. Ein Schicksal, das unmöglich war.

„Du willst uns also sagen", brach schließlich Vegeta die Stille. „Dass wir zu einem Volk gehören, das seit mindestens sechstausend Jahren nicht mehr existiert?" „Exakt." Vegeta schnaufte. „Verzeih, wenn ich deinen Worten kein Glauben schenke, aber das ist idiotisch! Seh ich so aus, als wäre ich sechstausend Jahre alt?"

„Seh ich so aus, als wär ich fünftausend Jahre alt?" Vegeta fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter und auch Goku starrte Lunara mit großen Augen an. „Wir Salvanen altern nicht, es sei den, wir _entschließen_ uns dafür; oder werden gewaltsam getötet. Warum also, klingt meine Geschichte so ungewöhnlich? Wir haben eure Körper in einem versteckten Tempel gefunden, eingeschlossen in einen Kristall, der sie am Leben hielt. Doch aufgewacht seit ihr erst, nachdem wir euch mit Geta und Rott, die eure Bewusstseine in sich trugen, zusammen geführt haben." Vegeta hob die Hand.

„Stopp! Was soll das jetzt wider heißen?" „Nun", antwortete Lunara. „Liiren erzählte mir eure Geschichte noch weiter, als bis zu eurem Tod. Ihr sollt im Dienste einer großen Macht gestanden haben, nachdem eure Seelen im Jenseits eingekehrt sind und diese Macht war es wohl auch, die euch Bestrafte. Euer Bewusstsein, von euren Körpern trennte und euch somit jegliche Möglichkeit auf Widergeburt nahm."

„Schwachsinn!" Vegeta fuhr auf und ging an eines der Bullaugen um aus dem Raumschiff zu sehen. Dann drehte er sich wider um. „Was sollen diese Märchen? Das kann doch alles gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen!" Lunara seufzte. „Doch, es ist die Wahrheit. Wir haben eure Körper und eure Bewusstseine wider zusammen gebracht und ihr seid in diesem Raumschiff aufgewacht, dann jedoch wurden wir getrennt, weil wir Rott und Geta, überleg allein schon mal diese Namen, von den Ryotanern befreit haben und sie uns verfolgten. Vegeta, du und Kakarott oder meinetwegen auch Son Goku, ihr seid zwei reinrassige Saiyajins und ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung. Bitte, ihr müsst uns helfen!" Sie sah die beiden flehentlich an.

„Helfen?" Vegeta lachte gehässig. „Wie den? Wir können uns ja noch nicht einmal selbst helfen. Gehschweigeden, das wir wissen, wer, was oder wo wir sind." „Aber ... .", warf Lunara ein und wurde unterbrochen. „Kein aber!", fuhr Vegeta auf. „Ich erinnere mich an mein Leben auf der Erde _als Mensch_, ich erinnere mich an meine Familie, an meine Freunde, an die Wettkämpfe die ich bestritten habe und auch an meinen Tod, was eigentlich schon seltsam genug ist. Doch mit keiner Erinnerung denke ich an den Unfug den du mir erzählt hast!" ‚Lüge!' schrie prompt eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Wie erklärst du dir das?"

„Vielleicht ist es eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme.", erklang es plötzlich von der Tür. „Für den Fall, dass es jemand schafft euch zu befreien." Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf zu dem grünhäutigen Mann, Liiren, erinnerte er sich. „Was für eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme?", fragte Goku, bevor Vegeta wieder etwas überstürzte.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, dass was Lunara euch erzählte ist wahr." Vegeta schnaufte. „Wäre es dann nicht ein guter Schachzug euer Gedächtnis so zu manipulieren, dass ihr euch nicht mehr an euer eigentliches Leben erinnern könnt, sondern nur noch an jenes, welches man euch vorgibt gelebt zu haben?" Lunara starrte ihren Mitkämpfer genauso verblüfft an wie die beiden Krieger. „Wenn ihr euch nicht mehr an eure Taten erinnern könnt, dann könnt ihr auch nicht kämpfen und wenn ihr nicht kämpft, seid ihr für unseren Gegner keine Gefahr."

Aus dem Handgelenk warf er Vegeta etwas zu, was jener auffing, dann gab er Lunara ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen und die beiden alleine zu lassen. Als er unter der Tür ankam, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Denkt einfach in Ruhe über alles nach und fragt euch mal, warum ihr immer das Gefühl habt, dass zwei verschiedene Stimmen in eurem Kopf gegeneinander anbrüllen." Mit diesen letzten und vor allen Dingen, absolut verblüffenden Worten, ließ er sie nun endgültig allein.

Son Goku und Vegeta starrten noch einige Sekunden auf die geschlossenen Tür, dann knurrte Vegeta und Goku fragte sich laut, woher Liiren das wusste. „Ist doch egal!", beantwortete Vegeta die Frage. „Aber was, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen?" „Pah! So ein Schwachsinn! Wir sind Menschen Kakarott, keine Saiyajins." „Und was ist hiermit?" Goku löste seinen Schweif von seiner Talje und ließ ihn in der Luft hin und her pendeln. Vegeta schwieg.

Ja doch, er wusste das Kakarott recht hatte und er wusste auch, dass sie nicht das sein konnten, was sie glaubten zu sein, doch diese ganze Geschichte ... das Schicksal von so Vielen ... . Warum sie? Warum sollten es ausgerechnet sie sein?

„Was hat Liiren dir da zugeworfen?" Vegeta sah auf das Stück Stoff hinunter, welches er in der Hand hielt. „Sieht aus, wie der ausgefranste Teil von irgendeinem Teppich." Vegeta drehte und wendete das Stück in seinen Hände, während Goku hinter ihn trat. „Warte, da steht was drauf." Er drehte es noch ein Stück und hielt es ins Licht, um die eingearbeiteten Buchstaben besser entziffern zu können. „Es ist ein Reim." Goku lass laut vor:

„_Sie werden zu Sündern auf Ewig verdammt und von der höchsten Macht verbannt;_

_Ihr Kerker wird Gehhenna sein, wo niemand wird hören ihr Seelenpein;_

_Unendliche Schmerzen für alle Zeit, Körperqualen und Seelenleid;_

_Dies müssen sie auf Ewig ertragen, für ihre Sünden in alten Tagen."_

„Was bedeutet das?" Goku sah Vegeta an und jener schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste es nicht, aber die Worte hatten einen dumpfen Geschmack in seinen Gedanken hinterlassen, geradeso, als _sollte_ er wissen, was sie bedeuten. „Das wird der Text sein, von dem Lunara gesprochen hat.", meinte schließlich Goku. Stille – dann Vegetas leise Stimme, wie zu sich selbst: „Bedeutet das, dass sie vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hat?" Nein, er schüttelte den Kopf und warf mit einer zornigen Bewegung den Fetzten Stoff in die Ecke.

Nein, nein, nein! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Der Ältere spürte, wie sich sein Weltbild begann aufzulösen. Je mehr er in betracht zog, dass alles woran er glaubte sich zu erinnern, vielleicht eine Lüge war, um so mehr hatte er das Gefühl zu fallen. Goku schließlich riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die drohten ihn zu überrennen und zu begraben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach bei ihnen bleiben, vorerst." Er blickte auf den Teppichteil den er aufgehoben hatte. „Wir können sowieso nirgends anders hin." Vegeta drehte sich zu seinem Freund und betrachtete seine verunsicherte und traurige Mine. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das." Vielleicht würde sich ja so alles klären. Warum sie hier waren, wie sie hierher kamen und weshalb alles so kompliziert war.

Lubma starrte aus dem Fenster, nicht das es viel zu sehen gab, aber zu etwas anderem fühlte sie sich einfach nicht in der Lage. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Glas, aus dem sie noch nicht einen Schluck getrunken hatte, während ihre Gedanken bei den zurückliegenden Ereignbissen weilten.

Wie hatte das passieren können?, fragte sie sich immer wieder. Wie hatte es dieser Wurm geschafft zu entkommen? Wie hatte er es geschafft sie so vorzuführen? Warum hatte sie nicht erkannt, dass er eine Gefahr gewesen war und warum konnte sie ihn einfach nicht vergessen?

Sämtliche Patrouillen hatten versucht den Gleiter zu finden, mit dem Vegeta geflohen war, doch als das Raumschiff in den Orbit verschwand, mussten sie – gezwungenermaßen – aufgeben, da sie nicht für einen außerplanetarischen Flug geeignet waren.

Gerne hätte Lubma die Schuld für diese immense Katastrophe ihrem Bruder zugeschoben. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der diesen verdammten Bastard nicht gleich unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Auch sie hatte geglaubt ihn so weit in ihrer Macht gefangen zu haben, dass er sich nicht mehr widersetzen konnte; weit gefehlt – wie sie sich erneut eingestehen musste.

Verflucht! So einen Anfall von Schwäche konnte sie sich nicht erlauben, erst recht nicht, in der jetzigen Situation, wo die anderen Herrscher so auf ihr Gebiet aus waren. Verdammt, sie musste ihn wieder finden, koste es was es wolle. Sie brauchte ihn, seine Hinrichtung oder zumindest seines Leiche, um ihre angeknackste Macht wider zu festigen.

Ein Piepen erklang und auf dem Monitor an der Wand erschien das Gesicht ihres unfähigen Bruders. „Er ist soeben eingetroffen." Lubma nickte, trank ihren ersten Schluck aus dem Glas und antwortete: „Schick ihn rein." Violence nickte.

Die Königin drehte sich um und das erste Lächeln seit diesen unglückseligen Vorfällen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Wenigstens hatte ihr Bruder ihn schnell gefunden, was heißen würde, dass es ihr vielleicht auch schon sehr viel schneller wieder besser gehen würde.

Die Tür hinter ihr glitt zur Seite und Lubma wand sich gänzlich um, musterte ihren Bruder nur mit einem kurzen Blick und nahm dann die zweite Person in Augenschein. Das erste was ihr auffiel war, wie jung der Krieger aussah, das Zweite waren die hellblauen, stahlharten Augen, die selbst ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen, so dass sich ihr Federkleid sträubte.

„Ist er das?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise an Violence gewannt und dieser nickte. „Ja, dass ist er. Der beste Kopfgeldjäger in dieser Galaxis." Lubmas Blick kehrte zu dem Jungen zurück. „Ist er nicht etwas jung?"

„Meine Arbeit hat nichts mit meinem Alter zu tun.", erklang die helle Stimme von eben jenem. „Ich bin Runkst. Wen soll ich für euch töten?" Lubma stutzte, dann fing sie schallend und amüsiert an zu lachen. „Der Kleine gefällt mir." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und unterzog ihn einer zweiten Musterung.

Zu den hellblauen Augen gesellte sich ein hübsches, weiches Gesicht, welches dem eines Menschen nicht unähnlich war. Nur die spitzen Ohren, die unter fast grünblau schimmernden, mittellangen Haaren hervorluckten, störten das Bild. Seine Augenbrauen standen leicht schräg, was den weichen Gesichtsausdruck Lügen strafte und ihm, zusammen mit seinem kalten Augen, eine durchbohrende Mimik verpassten.

„Also, wen soll ich für euch töten?" Lubma wurde aus ihrer Betrachtung gerissen und sah Violence an. Dieser ging an die Wand und betätigte einen Knopf auf dem Bildschirm. Ein Bild von Vegeta erschien, wie er sich gerade unter einem Schlag wegduckte und zu einem Konter ausholte.

Lubma drehte sich wieder zu Runkst. „Ich will diesen Kerl, oder besser noch seinen Kopf und das so schnell wie möglich. Der Preis ist egal." Runkst trat näher an den Monitor heran und betrachtete das Bild. „Er scheint stark zu sein, ein Krieger." „Ist das ein Problem?" Violence klang ungehalten. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass dieser Kopfgeldjäger schon nach wenigen Sekunden und nur an Hand eines Bildes etwas sah, was er viel zu spät begriffen hatte.

Runkst lächelte kalt und drehte sich um, wobei seine Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr. Lubma erkannte spitze Eckzähne. „Nein, kein Problem. Es wird nur interessanter. Die Daten?" Violence machte einen Schritt vor und reichte dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Diskette. „Hier ist alles drauf, was wir von ihm haben. Einschließlich der Koordinaten, in die sein Schiff verschwunden ist." Runkst nickte, dann schritt er auf die Tür zu.

„Haltet mein Geld bereit. Sein Kopf gehört euch." Damit schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und wenige Minuten später startete ein Schiff vom Hof der Garnison. Lubma drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um. „Und der soll wirklich der Beste sein?" Violence nickte. „Seine Erfolgsquote beträgt hundert Prozent. Die kleine Hure ist so gut wie tot. Schade eigentlich, ich hätte ihn gerne selbst umgebracht." Lubmas Stirn legte sich ärgerlich in Falten.

„Genau diese unnützen Gedanken haben uns den ganzen Schlammassel eingebrockt. Wenn du zuerst mal an die Konsequenzen und nicht an deine Gier gedacht hättest, dann müssten wir jetzt nicht Angst haben, dass einer der anderen Könige denkt unser Land wäre schwach. Wir können uns keinen Krieg mit ihnen leisten, dass weißt du." Violence knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das sagt die Richtige! Wer hat den fast eine Woche lang versucht ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen, hä?! Ich hab ihn mir wenigstens gleich genommen, ohne Zeit zu verschwenden." „Und weil du dir immer gleich alles nimmst, was die vor den Schwanz rennt und nicht nachdenkst, bin ich Königin und du nicht geschätzter Bruder. Also halte das nächste mal deine perversen Fantasien im Zaum und handle wie man es von dir verlangen kann und jetzt verschwinde."

Violence knirschte erneut mir den Zähnen, verbeugte sich dann aber pflichtschuldig und ließ Lubma alleine. Verdammtes Drecksstück! Wenn sein Putschversuch damals nicht fehl geschlagen wäre, dann würde er jetzt auf dem Thron sitzen und nicht diese dumme Ziege. Ein weiteres mal knackten seine Kiefer und mit ihnen auch seine Knöchel. Irgendwann würde er sie einfach umbringen und dieser Zeitpunkt rückte näher, je mehr sie mit ihm spielte.

Rott lag in seinem Bett und betrachtete die Decke. Schlafen konnte er nicht, zuviel war geschehen, zuviel war ihnen gesagt und erklärte worden, was in seinen Augen nicht wirklich einen Sinn ergab.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen war das Leben einfach gewesen, hart aber einfach. Doch nun, da sie frei waren – frei! – und plötzlich ihr eigenen Entscheidungen treffen mussten, erschien ihm alles einfach so ... groß.

„Rott, was ist den?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Geta. „Schlaf doch endlich." Der Jüngere richtete sich auf. „Ich kann nicht. Es kommt einfach keine Ruhe in meine Gedanken." Der Kopf des Älteren erschien plötzlich in Rotts Gesichtsfeld, als er sich von der oberen Koje nach unten beugte, um den Jüngeren zu sehen.

„Das weiß ich auch, aber trotzdem musst du schlafen." Rott setzte sich mit einem Ruck, auf, so das seine Augen nun in gleicher Höhe wie die seines Freundes waren. „Ich kann nicht Geta! Es geht einfach nicht!" Ein Seufzen erklang, dann zog Geta seinen Kopf wieder zurück und ließ sich zu Rott auf die Kante der Koje herunter.

„Glaubst du den, das es mir anders geht? Auch mir spuckt viel im Kopf herum, doch wir müssen schlafen." „Ich weiß." Rott verschränkte die Arme und legte sie auf seine angezogenen Knie um leicht beleidigt bei Seite zu sehen. Warum behandelte ihn Geta immer wie ein kleines Kind?

Der Ältere sah sich diese Pose einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte er. „Also schön, was ist los?" Kurz blickte Rott ihn an, verzog dann sein Gesicht, antwortete aber schließlich doch. „Was wollen wir nun machen Geta?" Der Ältere wirkte überrascht. „Bitte?" „Nun", ein zucken der Schultern. „Bisher haben immer andere für uns die Entscheidungen getroffen, doch jetzt, ich fühl mich überfordert, weiß nicht was ich will ... ." Er fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, dass das dumm ist. Nichts hab ich mir mehr gewünscht als frei zu sein und meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können, doch jetzt, wo es soweit ist ... hab ich Angst davor."

Rott sah Geta an und wusste nicht, wie der Ältere darauf reagieren würde ... würde er ihn auslachen? Schon immer war Geta der Härtere von ihnen gewesen und insgeheim hatte Rott ihn für diese Härte, die auch seine Stärke und seine Unverwüstlichkeit ausmachte, bewundert. Was mochte er jetzt von ihm halten?

Doch anstatt zu lachen schüttelte Geta nur den Kopf, seufzte einmal tief und antwortete dann. „Oh Mann Rott, du hast echt die Gabe, genau das in Worte zu fassen, was ich mir niemals getraue einzugestehen ... ." „Bitte?" Der Jüngere war verwirt. Was meinte Geta damit? „Geta, ich weiß jetzt echt nicht was ... was ... ." „Hör zu!", unterbrach ihn der Ältere und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Wir sind schon immer Freunde gewesen, haben uns immer gut verstanden. Sogar verstanden, ohne das wir uns unterhalten musste. Und das, was ich an dir so mag, ist deine Art die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Dinge, die ich genauso empfinde, aber niemals aussprechen, Gehschweigeden mir eingestehen würde. Am Anfang dachte ich, das wäre eine Schwäche von dir, aber irgendwann begriff ich, das dazu genauso viel Mut gehört wie zu meiner rebellischen Art." Er machte eine Pause und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verlegen er bei diesen Worten wurde.

„Diese Sorgen die du hast ... . Nun, ich kenne sie auch und ich stell mir auch die gleichen Fragen wie du ... doch auf eine Antwort zu kommen ist schwer." Geta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke auch, dass es auf diese Frage vielleicht gar keine Antwort gibt. Wir müssen es einfach auf uns zukommen lassen." Er atmete tief ein und wand sich dann ab. „Ich denke, das nennt man Leben."

Rott sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann lächelte er und nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Auch Geta nickt, dann überzog ein Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Ich habe immer recht und jetzt schlaf." Der Jüngere nickte und ließ sich zurück fallen, während Geta sich wieder in seine Koje schwang. „Du Geta?" „Mhm?", kam es müde zurück. „Warum sind wir eigentlich Freunde geworden?" „Weiß ich nicht mehr, schlaf jetzt.", nuschelte der Ältere.

Rott lächelte in sich hinein. Genau solch eine Antwort hatte er erwartet. Etwas ruhiger als vor ihrem Gespräch schloss er die Augen und versuchte endlich den Schlaf zu finden, den er so dringend brauchte. Und als er gerade dabei war wegzudämmern hörte er nochmals Getas schlaftrunkene Stimme. „Weil ich dich mag, denke ich." Dann wurde es in dem kleinen Raum still und nur noch die Atemzüge der beiden Schlafenden waren zu hören.

Hätten sie noch einen Moment länger gewartet, dann hätten sie Schritte gehört, die auf dem Korridor erklangen und die dazugehörige Person gesehen, die ruhelos durch das Schiff irrte. Er konnte genauso wenig Schlafen wie Rott, denn es waren einfach zu viele Fragen, die ihn belasteten und die ihn nicht mehr los ließen ... und Alpträume; und bevor er Kakarott aufweckte, ging er lieber etwas spazieren.

Sein Körper schmerzte, alles an ihm schmerzte und Vegeta wusste einfach nicht, was er dagegen machen sollte. Ruhelos blieb er stehen und schaute aus einem der Fenster in die schwärze des Alls, erkannte auf dem spiegelnden Glas sein Gesicht wieder, seine Augen die ihm fragend entgegenblickten.

Vegeta ging näher an das Spiegelbild heran und betrachtete es, sah sich selbst tief in die Augen und versuchte darin zu lesen. Das was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Da war etwas, ein Glanz, ein Ausdruck, der ihm missfiel, der Angst, Verletzbarkeit ... Schwäche verriet. Langsam hob er die Hand und fuhr über das kühle Glas, zeichnete darauf sein eigenes Gesicht nach und fragte sich, ob seine Augen schon immer solch einen schwachen und brechbaren Ausdruck in sich trugen.

Verdammt! Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und donnerte neben dem Fenster in das Metal der Wand, hinterließ eine kleine, blutige Delle darauf. Warum war er so schwach? Warum machte er diesen Eindruck? Erst auf andere, dann auf sich selbst? War es die Unsicherheit die er empfand? Das Ungewisse in dem er im Moment schwamm?

Nein! Er wollte es nicht! Nicht schwach sein, nicht verzweifelt! Mit trotzigem Blick wand er sich ab und setzte seinen Weg durch das Schiff fort. Kaum das er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war erschien eine weitere Person aus den Schatten, schritt zu dem Fenster und strich mit der Hand über den blutigen Abdruck in der Wand. „Oh Vegeta ... .", seufzte Son Goku. „Warum vertraust du dich mir nicht an? Warum musst du immer mit allem alleine bleiben? Du verdammter, sturer Hund!"

Wieder hatte Vegeta in seinen Schritten innegehalten und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Zweifel waren wieder da und seine Angst. Die Angst vor irgendetwas unerklärlichem und ungreifbaren. Eine irreparable Angst, von der er nicht wusste woher sie kam, oder weswegen er sie empfand. Vegeta wusste nur, das sie da war und das machte ihm nur noch mehr Angst. Eine Endlosschleife, aus der er sich einfach nicht befreien konnte.

Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare und er spürte selbst, wie in seinem Kopf eine unsichtbare Stimme anfing zu sprechen. Ihn ob seiner Schwäche verhöhnte und obwohl er wusste, dass er sie hätte kennen müssen, kannte er sie nicht. „Nein, lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde!" Der Krieger sank auf die Knie, als er spürte, wie seine Beine drohten unter ihm wegzuknicken. „Lass mich!" Seine Stimme, fast nur noch ein Winseln, als sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern die unverarbeiteten Bilder seiner Vergewaltigung abspulten und er plötzlich wieder das Gefühl hatte von Violences Händen berührt zu werden.

„Nein", flehte er. „Hör auf, bitte!" Seine Hände wanderten aus seinen Haaren zu seinen Schultern und umfingen sie, versuchten das Zittern einzudämmen, welches unkontrolliert über seinen Köper rollte. „Nicht!" Hitze stieg in ihm auf und er stieß die Luft mit einem Zischen aus, als er wirklich wieder die Hände des Ryotaners auf seinem Körper fühlte, wie sie ihn streichelten, ihn ... .

„Nein!" Diesmal war es ein Schrei, gefolgt von einem zusammenzucken, als Vegeta seine Augen aufriss um diesen fürchterlichen Erinnerungen und Bildern zu entkommen. Er zitterte, ihm war heiß und er war erregt. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, ohne das er sie aufhalten konnte und seine Augen waren übergroß und schwarz vor Panik. Er wollte nie mehr, nie mehr so benutzt werden, nie mehr ... . „Vegeta?"

Panisch fuhr der Saiyajin herum und starrte seinen Gegenüber an, schien ihn gar nicht richtig zu erkennen. „Vegeta? Alles in Ordnung?" Son Goku kam näher, beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter. „Ich hab dich schreien gehört ... . Was ist passiert?" Keine Antwort und Vegeta sah ihn immer noch mit diesen panischen Augen an. Vorsichtig streckte er den Arm nach dem Älteren aus und berührte ihn an der Schulter, bemerkte mit einem Stirnrunzeln wie heiß er war und wie abgekämpft er aussah.

Mit einiger Verspätung zuckte Vegeta zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück. Dann schlug er Gokus Arm bei Seite uns sprang auf. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er. „Aber Vegeta ... ?" Auch Goku richtete sich auf und sah unsicher auf den Kleineren hinunter. „Was hast du?" „Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", brüllte der andere wieder und wand sich um, um davon zulaufen. Doch Goku hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Vegeta, beruhig dich!" Der Angesprochene dachte gar nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. Er versuchte nach Goku zu schlagen und sich loszureisen. „Pfoten weg! Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum! Lass mich!" Son Goku war völlig überfordert, offenbar erkante ihn Vegeta überhaupt nicht. Er handelte sich einige kräftige Schläge des Jüngeren ein, bevor er auch dessen anderen Arm zu fassen bekam, doch das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte, lass mich ... ." Grad als sich Goku überlegte, was er mit dem Krieger machen sollte erschlaffte all seine Gegenwehr und er stand wie ein gebrochener Mann vor ihm, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange und er tat Goku leid, so leid. So verletzbar, wie er im Moment aussah. Der Ältere konnte nicht anders, er ließ Vegetas Handgelenke los, ging den einen Schritt, der sie trennte und schloss den Kleineren einfach in seine Arme. Bettete den Kopf an seine Brust und hielt seinen Freund einfach nur fest.

„Vegeta, ich weiß, du hasst Mitleid und du hasst es auch, wenn ich versuche dir zu helfen. Aber bitte, beruhig dich. Es ist Niemand hier, der dir etwas tun kann. Niemand der dir weh tun wird. Das lass ich nicht zu, nie wieder. Ich versprech es dir. Hörst du Vegeta? Ich versprech dir, das dir keiner mehr so weh tun wird, nie wieder."

Goku hatte in beruhigendem Ton gesprochen und sehr eindringlich und ganz automatisch hatten sich Vegetas Arme bei den Worten gehoben und sich um die Talje des Größeren gelegt. In seinem Kopf hallte das Pochen von Gokus Herz wieder und er fühlte sich plötzlich so geborgen. Langsam, ganz langsam kam sein Geist wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hör zu, ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was er dir alles angetan hat, aber ich weiß, dass du stark genug bist, um es zu verarbeiten. Du bist nicht alleine Vegeta, wenn du Probleme hast, dann komm zu mir. Ich bin dein Freund. Ich war es in der Vergangenheit, werde es in der Zukunft immer sein und bin es auch jetzt. Du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen, mit allem, hörst du?"

Vegeta zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. Überhaupt zog er es vor, Kakarott gar nicht wissen zu lassen, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die Situation war ihm zu peinlich. Eigentlich war sein erster Impuls gewesen – nachdem er wieder klar hatte denken können – den Jüngern von sich zu stoßen und ihn zusammen zuschreien. Doch er konnte es nicht, er fühlte sich zu sicher in seinen Armen; und allein für diesen Gedanken hätte er Kakarott am liebsten umgebracht.

So aber schloss er die Augen und überließ sich der Sicherheit, die der Größere ihm bot. Ihm, seinem Körper und seinem Geist; und dann fiel plötzlich alle Angst von ihm ab. Seine Beine knickten ein und er verlor das Bewusstsein, überließ seinen Körper einem tiefen Schlaf, den er mehr als dringend brauchte.

Son Goku hatte gefühlt, wie sich der Ältere entspannt hatte und er hatte auch gefühlt, wie er in sich zusammengesackt war. Also hatte er blitzschnell zugegriffen und ihn auf seine Arme gehoben, um ihn in ihr Zimmer zurückzubringen. Dort legte er ihn in sein Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante, betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht.

„Vegeta, sag mir was er dir angetan hat. Sag es mir." Hilflos schloss er die Augen und betrachtete in seinen Gedanken das Bild des Ryotaners. „Dieser verfluchte Bastard!" Vegeta bewegte sich und Goku sah wieder auf ihn herunter, dann lächelte er und legte sich einfach neben seinen Freund. So würde er wenigstens im Schlaf über ihn wachen können.

So, das wäre es dann nun auch mit diesem Kapitel. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, kam mal wieder ein kleiner Reim darin vor (ihr kennt das ja schon – keine hochdramatische Endzeitstory ohne entsprechende Prophezeiung). Wie hat er euch den gefallen? Ist übrigens nur ein Teil des Gedichtleins, es gibt noch zwei weitere, aber wenn ich die jetzt schon geschrieben hätte, wär die Überraschung weg.

_Also, dann freu ich mich wie immer auf eure Kommis und alles Liebe_

_Hatchepsut_


End file.
